¡Enana! ¡Zanahoria!
by Sky In pieces
Summary: -Cuando Rukia Kuchiki dijo acepto, ya había perdido su derecho a amar libremente, condenada a pasar el resto de sus días siendo la esposa del aquel hombre que solo quería su dinero. Ella le odiaba, pero eso no impidió que se enamorara. Pero no todo es lo que se ve y se escucha y Rukia lo descubrirá de la manera que menos esperaba.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no es mía y pertenece a Kira Renge la versión original es del anime y manga de Fairy Tail, y yo he pedido permiso para adaptarla a Bleach. Los personajes de Bleach tampoco me pertenecen solo a su respectivo creador: Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

**-**Era un agradable y soleado día en la ciudad de Karakura, todos estaban entusiastas y emocionados por lo que en unas horas ocurriría en ese mismo día, aunque no todos.

—Rukia esta hermosa-le dijo una mujer morena, cabello violeta y ojos miel casi vidriosos a la chica que estaba enfrente a ella.

—Gracias, Yoruichi-san- le dijo sonriendo tristemente a su amiga morena.

— ¡Rukia! –grito un hombre de cabello color azabache corriendo hacia la habitación.

— ¡Kaien-dono!- grito la pelinegra lanzándose a los brazos del muchacho. Los ojos del muchacho se nublaron y la abrazo con fuerza acariciando su cabeza.

—¿Por qué lo vas a hacer?

—Todo es por Nii-sama, no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

—Pero…Yo-tartamudeo.

—No puedes venir conmigo, Nii-sama no lo permitirá.

—Eso lo sé, pero al menos quise intentarlo-la miro a los ojos y le dijo.-Yo te voy a cuidar por siempre, no lo olvides.

El joven sonrió tristemente y abrazar más fuerte a la pelinegra, luego entro una muchacha avisando que ya había llegado al momento, ella suspiro tragando unas cuantas lágrimas y se marchó con la mirada alta, sería el día en la que la condenarían para toda la vida. Se subió a la limosina que la llevaría a su destino tortuoso, no pudo evitar mirar al cielo en el camino y aguantar las miles lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos de nuevo, luego de unos cuantos minutos ya había llegado a una enorme catedral de color beige, con una entrada adornada de coloridas flores, el conductor le abrió la puerta y bajo del auto. Se acercó a la entrada acompañadas de unas muchachas que la ayudaban con su vestido, se encontró con los ojos grises de un hombre y este se aproximó hacia ella y agarrar su mano.

—Rukia te ves hermosa-dijo el hombre de ojos grises y cabello negro; estaba harta de escuchar esa frase. —Si Hisana estuviera viéndote, estaría orgullosa de ti.

—Lo que tú digas, Nii-sama.

Apretó su mano y se pusieron en marcha, caminaron a paso lento en la catedral, Rukia intentaba sonreír forzosamente a los invitados pero era difícil ocultar su tristeza, en el altar pudo ver a un muchacho alto, y fornido de aproximadamente su misma edad y de un llamativo color de cabello naranja, que esperaba con el ceño fruncido su llegada. Una vez llego al lugar se soltó de la mano de su padre y este le dio una palmeada en la cabeza y sentarse en su asiento.

—Te tardaste demasiado-le susurró al oído el muchacho. —Quiero terminar con esta estupidez de una vez.

—No es necesario que lo digas, yo solo lo hago por Nii-sama- le susurro también. Luego de eso no se dijeron una palabra más y la ceremonia trascurrió con normalidad, la pelinegra miro el suelo en casi todo el rato hasta esperar la llegada de ese momento.

—Kurosaki Ichigo ¿Aceptas a esta mujer para amarla, respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?-pregunto el sacerdote.

—Acepto-dijo sin vacilar.

—Kuchiki Rukia, ¿Aceptas a este hombre para amarlo, respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?-pregunto de nuevo.

—Acepto- dijo en sollozo. Y en ese momento ya había perdido su libertad de amar.

El sacerdote dio un gran suspiro para terminar la ceremonia con la famosa frase dicha en todos los matrimonio, o como Rukia lo veía, como cadenas de su libertad.

—Puede besar a la novia.

Ichigo levanto el velo que cubría el rostro de la pelinegra para luego acercarse lentamente lo cual fue tortuoso para ella, y darle un beso frio, Rukia no lo pudo aguantar y una pequeña lagrima bajo por su mejilla, pero la limpio rápidamente, no podía permitirse llorar.

* * *

><p>Actualizado el 7 de julio de 2015.<p> 


	2. ¡Como lo detesto!

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no es mía y pertenece a Kira Renge la versión original es del anime y manga de Fairy Tail, y yo he pedido permiso para adaptarla a Bleach. Los personajes de Bleach tampoco me pertenecen solo a su respectivo creador: Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: ¡Como lo detesto!<strong>

— ¡One-san! ¡Nii-sama!-gritaba una pequeña niña de cabello negro con un lindo vestido purpura con un dibujo de un conejo deforma llamado Chappy.

— ¿Qué ocurre mi niña?-le dijo una mujer de cabellos negros y de cálida sonrisa, agarrada de la mano de un hombre de ojos grises que le dio una mirada llena de ternura.

— ¡Los quiero mucho!- exclamo la niña, quien se lanzó a los brazos de la mujer y el hombre, con una sonrisa gigante, quienes la recibieron en abrazo cálido. Los padres de la pequeña habían muerto hacía ya bastante tiempo dejando a la hermana mayor Hisana cuidando de una pequeña Rukia. Hisana se enamoró de Byakuya Kuchiki, un hombre rico e importante y ambos cuidaban de la pequeña, como si fueran sus auténticos padres. Mientras seguían abrazados, Rukia deseaba que ese momento fuera eterno. Lástima que no fue así.

Su agradable sueño con sus amado Nii-sama y One-san fueron interrumpidos por un enorme grito.

— ¡Kuchiki!

— ¡Demonios déjame dormir!-grito la pelinegra tapándose los oídos. Luego de pensar un momento abre sus ojos violetas sorprendida y observa a su alrededor, y para su mala suerte se encontraba en un mal lugar: La escuela.

— ¿Me quede dormida?-dijo de forma inocente causando molestia en el hombre que estaba frente a ella.

—Eres una tonta-le dijo y le golpeó la cabeza con un enorme y grueso libro.

—Eso dolió Sensei-le contesto bastante molesta y sobando su cabeza.

—Te dije que no me llamaras asi, puedes llamarme solo Kaien-dijo el suspirando.

—Está bien, Kaien-dono.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Kuchiki?

—Quererme ya que soy tu protegido Kaien-dono-le dijo en un tono meloso y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Tonta! ¡Te veo en el salón de literatura después de clase!-le dijo molesto el peli azabache dejando sobresalir una vena por la cien y dándole otro golpe en la cabeza para mala suerte de la peli negra.

Rukia le propino una mirada molesto y comenzó a maldecir, causando que su querido profesor la mirara amenazante con el gran libro en sus manos, mientras que los alumnos miraban la escena divertida que podían presenciar en casi todas las clases.

Luego sonó el timbre anunciando la hora de desayunar. Rukia salió del salón acompañada de sus compañeras al patio para tomar un buen desayuno y conversas cosas triviales. Se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol y comenzaron a bromear, comer y divertirse.

—Creo que deberías tratar de no dormirte en clase, Rukia-san- dijo Momo.

—Kurosaki-san me sorprende que conozcas a Kaien-Sensei-dijo la peli naranja, para luego sacar un bento con una comida extraña a lo cual todas sus compañeras tenían ganas de vomitar excepto por la muchacha que lo disfrutaba felizmente.

—Es verdad quien hubiera imaginado que el haya sido tu guardaespaldas cuando vivías con tus padres, Rukia-dijo Tatsuki, mientras disfrutaba un pastel de chocolate.

—Me sorprendió verlo al inicio de las clases, ya que el cumple con…

—Las promesas y la honestidad son la base de una gran y buena amistad-dijeron todas interrumpiendo a la pelinegra y sacándole un sonrisa.

—Oh…Pero a la pequeña Rukia le gusta Kaien-Sensei-dijo la rubia que paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la pelinegra y la miraba de manera picara, pero uno a la vez Rukia, además tienes a…

—Ni menciones el nombre de ese cabeza de zanahoria-dijo molesta apartando a la rubia y frunciendo el ceño.

Rukia se había casado con el hijo de un empresario importante llamado Isshin Kurosaki lo cual era amigo de su Nii-sama, ya habían pasado unos cinco meses y dos desde que ingreso a su cuarto año de preparatoria, lo que más le disgustaba era tener que cambiar su apellido al de su esposa lo cual detestaba, lo que deseaba era ocultar su relación con ese sujeto pero no siempre le salían las cosas como quería.

—Olvídenlo, es solo un idiota-bufo.

— ¿A quién llamas idiota? Enana.

—A quien más cabeza de zanahoria-le contesto sin siquiera mirarlo.

—Tengo que hablar contigo, enana.

— ¡Ichigo trata con mayor respeto a Rukia!- amenazo Tatsuki.

—Quiero que te alejes de Kon-le dijo ignorando la amenaza de la pelinegra.

— ¿Y si no quiero? Kurosaki-kun-dijo la pelinegra en ese tono tan molesto que odiaba el peli naranja.

—Solo aléjate de él.

—Solo eres un idiota celoso-dijo Rukia burlándose.

—Cállate-bufo.-Enana estúpida

—Kurosaki-san ¿Quién es Kon?-pregunto una confundida Orihime.

Rukia observo a sus amigas y vio la cara de confusión de todas ya que no entendía por que tanto alboroto, Rukia sonrió de medio lado, Rukia les comenzó a contar que Kon era el hijo de la mano derecha del padre de Ichigo: Isshin; el padre de Kon era una de las personas en la que más confiaba el señor Kurosaki y contaba con él, la madre de Kon estaba encargada de la mansión Kurosaki, es la encargada de los empleados y Kon era el hijo de ambos, era un niño pervertido pero a la vez adorable, solo tenía unos seis años y era algo listo y cursaba el tercero de primaria todo un pequeño genio.

— ¡Devuélvelo!-grito Ichigo haciendo que la pelinegra le prestara atención.

—El solo se acercó a mi- embozo una sonrisa traviesa haciendo molestar aún más al peli naranja.

—Eres una estúpida-dijo y se marchó molesto.

Y así transcurrió el resto del día, sus amigas solo se atinaban a observar la feliz pareja, suspirando; sus peleas era casi todo el tiempo que se encontraban y uno de los dos terminaran hablando, se podía sentir el odio entre ellos. Desde que contrajeron matrimonio, nunca se llevaron bien ya que a decir verdad los dos eran bastante tontos y creían que si se hubieran conocido de otra forma y no estuvieran atados a un matrimonio talves pudieran llevarse algo mejor, hasta se hubieran enamorada ya que según ellas no era que la personalidades de ambos encajaban perfectamente, pero se complementaban entre sí, lo que uno tenía le faltaba al otro y era una lástima, y las amigas de Rukia lo sabían.

Rukia odiaba a Ichigo y se lamentaba tener que ver su cara todos los días, ya que a su amado Nii-sama se le ocurrió de la fantástica idea de que vivieran juntos y ¡Joder solo tenía diecisiete años! Pero dejando eso de lado, iba a ver a Kaien-dono y tenía unas ganas de hablar con él.

Se dirigió al salón de literatura, toco la puerta y pidió permiso, escucho una voz del otro diciéndole que entrara, y asi lo hizo.

—Cuanto tiempo sin hablar contigo Kaien-dono-sonrió Rukia.

—Kuchiki, hay algo que quiero preguntarte-le dijo en un tono serio, y Rukia asintió. Kaien, era uno de los pocos que aun la llamaban por su verdadero apellido, y le agradecía ya que odiaba su apellido de casada.

—El...-¿Te ha tocado?-pregunto como si fuera lo más normal de mundo.

—No, Kaien-dono.-contesto un poco colorada, y no era porque le gustaba pero siempre le daba nervios ese tipo de cosas.-Solo me beso una vez en la boda, por suerte. Kaien sonrió aliviado y le dedico una sonrisa.

—Me sorprendí mucha al verte aquí-le sonrió.

—Recuerda que te prometí que te cuidaría.

—Eso lo sé, pero, ¿Esa es la verdadera razón?-le sonrió de forma picara.

— ¿De qué hablas Kuchiki?-intento decir serio, pero no pudo evitar tartamudear un poco.

—No pienses que no me he dado cuenta, hace uno cuantos años que babeas por Miyako la profesora de arte.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?-grito estupefacto.

Kaien era como un mejor amigo para Rukia, y ella sabía que podía confiar en él y viceversa, su amistad comenzó cuando le asignaron ser su guardaespaldas, y se había sorprendido al saber que le interesaba la maestra Miyako, y era divertido ya que él era un mujeriego, pero al estar cerca de Miyako se ponía nervioso y muchas veces decía cosas sin sentido, como le divertía molestarlo.

—Kaien-dono es importante para mí-le dije. Él era como un hermano mayor para mí, alguien a quien admirar.

—Tú también Kuchiki-dijo Kaien y sonrió, entendiendo el significado de esa palabra. Rukia se acercó a él para darle un abrazo antes de irme y el la esperaba con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos, pero el momento fue interrumpido con el chirriante sonido de la puerta abrirse, Rukia se sorprendió, y Kaien se puso serio.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto fríamente Rukia.

—No vamos a casa ahora-dijo molesto.

—Puedo irme sola-respondió, pero él la ignoro y la tomo fuertemente del brazo y arrastrándola fuera del salón, no entendía que demonios le pasaba, pero le dolía la muñeca ya que Ichigo le estaba apretando demasiado fuerte. Ichigo corría y llevaba a rastras a la pelinegra con el ceño fruncido y llegaron a la salida donde una limosina negra ya los esperaba, abrió la puerta con fuerza y la empujó hacia el asiento, causando que esta se lastimara la cabeza con un fuerte golpe.

—¡ ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?!-le pregunto gritando, primero le había lastimado la muñeca y ahora se golpeaba la cabeza por su culpa. Era el colmo. El solo gruño enfadado ignorándola. —No vuelvas a agarrarme así ni a tratarme de esa manera-le replico la Pelinegra.

—Infiel-murmuro por lo bajo, pero eso llego a los oídos de la pelinegra.

—Solo por estar casados por nuestros padres, no significa que tenga que sentir algo por ti, puedo hacer lo que quiera-dijo seriamente la pelinegra. Auch duro golpe contra Ichigo, hasta a ella le dolió decir eso, pero era la verdad. Muy pocas veces Ichigo veía muy seria a Rukia cuando le decía algo, pero sabía que si lo decía de esa manera, era por en verdad estaba molesta.

—Es verdad, además nunca quise casarme con una enana violenta-Rukia gruño y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana y tratar de ignorarlo para que se le pasara el enojo, en verdad esta vez se había pasado un poco. Por otro lado, Ichigo esperaba una respuesta o golpe por parte de su acompañante, pero nada paso. Observo las marcas rojas en la muñeca de Rukia y se sintió un poco mal, solo un poco; después de todo aunque se llevaran bastante mal él no era esa clase de personas que la lastimarían, pensó en disculparse pero descarto la idea. Su orgullo ante todo.

Ella lo odiaba, él tenía la culpa de todo, era un engreído, un idiota; y si no hubiera sido tan tonto como hace unos minutos, no lo odiaría tanto como lo hace ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>actualizado el 7 de julio de 2015<strong>


	3. Que tengas dulces sueños enana

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no es mía y pertenece a Kira Renge la versión original es del anime y manga de Fairy Tail, y yo he pedido permiso para adaptarla a Bleach. Los personajes de Bleach tampoco me pertenecen solo a su respectivo creador: Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Que tengas dulces sueños enana.<strong>

—Rukia estaba completamente molesta y aunque tratara de tranquilizarse viendo el paisaje o pensando en algo más importante, no podía, simplemente ignorar al cabeza de zanahoria era algo difícil estando los dos en un mismo lugar, por otro lado Ichigo tenía el ceño fruncido y escuchaba todas las maldiciones que lanzaba la pelinegra. No supieron en que momento ya habían llegado hasta que la limosina se había detenido al frente de la mansión, Rukia suspiro y pensó: -Una vez más aquí. Sin esperar a que el conductor le abriera la puerta, ella se bajó inmediatamente, y azoto la puerta con brusquedad, seguido de Ichigo quien solo le lanzo una mirada asesina.

—¡Nee-san!-grito alguien en la puerta de la mansión.

— ¡Kon!-grito de vuelta la pelinegra. Era un pequeño niño de cabellos marrones, y ojos dorados, corrió hacia la pelinegra y se lanzó a sus brazos estrujando su cara de manera accidental en el pecho de Rukia, y aunque no tuvieran grandes atributos como las demás chicas a Kon siempre le gustaba abrazar a su Nee-san, por otro lado Rukia no le dio importancia ya que después de todo era solo un niño, y además la idea de que al menos alguien se alegrara de su llegada a casa, y la recibiera con un gran abrazo. Ichigo se despidió del conductor que inmediatamente se fue, para luego voltearse y observar la cariñosa escena de Kon y la pelinegra. Rukia cargo al pequeño mientras este recostaba su cabeza en su pecho, y caminaba a la mansión, mientras un molesto Ichigo los seguía.

—Kon- le llamo Ichigo, y este sonrió malvadamente y le saco la lengua; todo esto fue ignorado por la pelinegra que de un momento a otro su mal humor había desaparecido. Ichigo emitió un aura asesina hacia Kon quien aún sonreía en los brazos de la pelinegra.

—Oh Ichigo, no sabía que habías llegado también-comento Kon.

—Eres un mocoso pervertido- dijo por lo bajo y reteniéndose sus ganas de molerlo a golpes.

—Nee-san ¿Podrás hacerlo?

—Sí, Kon, me dieron permiso-respondió la pelinegra.

— ¿De qué demonios hablan?-pregunto Ichigo confundido.

—Nada que te importe Kurosaki-Kun-contesto Rukia con ese tono molesto.

-Nee-san eso significa que ¿Tendrás que hacerlo para ese idiota también?

-Ahora que lo dices, cuando les pedí permiso creo que han pensado que sería para él.

—¡ ¿Me podrían decir de qué hablan?! – exploto Ichigo.

—Nee-san hará la cena- dijo el pequeño.

— ¿La enana sabe cocina? No me lo creo-se burló Ichigo recibiendo una mirada amenazante de la misma. Aunque en realidad Ichigo estaba curioso de saber que cocinaría la pelinegra y que tan bien lo haría.

—No te burles, y no pienses que es por ti, lo hago por Kon-dijo finalmente la pelinegra subiendo a su habitación.

Luego de tomar una buena ducha, cambiarse el uniforme a una ropa más cómoda finalmente fue a la cocina a preparar la cena de esta noche, y como había predicho los cocineros no prepararon la cena de Ichigo pensando que sería para él y en vez de preparar dos porciones para ella y Kon, ahora tendría que cocinar una adicional, aunque no le molestaba hacer uno más ya que disfrutaba de cocinar de vez en cuando. Luego de haber terminado, arreglo ella misma la mesa ordenadamente y colocar los tres platos de comida, y llamo a los chicos para que se sentaran a comer.

—¡Nee-san! Está delicioso- dijo Kon disfrutando de su plato favorito, hamburguesa y papas fritas, acompañado por una ensalada y jugo de mora.

—Esta deliciosa enana, no sabía que cocinaras tan bien- agrego Ichigo disfrutando de su Spagetti con albóndigas y acompañado de un poco de salsa italiana.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Ichigo-dijo Rukia. —Me alegro de que te guste Kon, cuando quieras otra vez me dices. Y así transcurrió la cena, con un Kon muy feliz alabando a su Nee-san, y un Ichigo molesto pero a la vez alegre de haber comido un platillo echo por Rukia. Luego de que terminaron Rukia los sorprendió con un postre de chocolate y nueces.

— ¿Y cómo están Ishida y los demás?-le pregunto la pelinegra a Ichigo, intentaba sacar una conversación para intentar llevarse bien con él.

—Que te importa-contesto fríamente a lo cual la pelinegra se molestó, intentaba ser agradable y siempre la salía con una patada.-Pregúntale a tus amiguitas.

—Siempre que intento preguntarles Inoue se sonroja, Matsumoto comienza hablar de cosas pervertidas de Gin, y Momo se sonroja y no dice nada, y no las entiendo-contesto de igual manera.

— ¿Por qué tanto interés en el Top cuatro?-pregunto fastidiado.

—Es Top ocho idiota, nosotras también formamos parte de él-le corrige la pelinegra.

El Top ocho es un grupo de estudiantes que se destacan en ciertas cosas siendo los más populares de la preparatoria de Karakura; están compuestos por cuatro estudiantes masculinos y la misma cantidad pero femeninas. La primera pareja son Orihime Inoue y Uryū Ishida siendo Orihime una de las femeninas más hermosas de la escuela e inteligente a la vez y una gran cocinera e Ishida uno de los estudiantes más genios de la academia siendo el puesto número uno de la clase, luego sería Matsumoto Rangiku y Gin Ichimaru, siendo Matsumoto el segundo cuerpo más hermoso de la escuela y dones hábiles para el canto y la danza, y Gin un genio de informática y un gran físico y matemático, toda la escuela se sorprendió al saber que salía con Rangiku siendo tan distintos del uno y del otro, luego de ellos seguiría a Hinamori Momo y Hitsugaya Toushiro, siendo Hinamori una experta en arte y una habilidad grande en Judo y Karate, y Hitsugaya un escultor de hielo y un genio de la literatura, y luego de ellos una pareja no tan pareja Rukia Kuchiki y Kurosaki Ichigo, siendo Ichigo un deportista en el área del futbol, básquetbol y tenis y Rukia quien ahora era una Kurosaki una experta en campo físico al igual que Hinamori en Judo, Karate y también en arquería, esgrima y una que otra cosa en arte y deportes.

Rukia estaba agotada y luego de que Ichigo la tratara mal no quería estar más ahí, y para evitar comenzar otra discusión con él frente a Kon aunque este ya sabía lo mal que se llevaban, lo ignoro rotundamente decidió ir hacer sus deberes y luego tomar una siesta. Estar en la misma mesa que él era algo frustrante, lo bueno era que en la escuela ambos estudian en salones distintos y asi no tener que verle la cara en clase, pero el único día donde les toca juntos seria cuando el Top ocho se reunía a practicar sus habilidades. Rukia termino sus deberes y se acostó en la cama tratando dormir, cerró los ojos pero no lograba conciliar el sueño, luego de luchar un rato por quedarse dormida, cuando escucho la puerta de su habitación abrase, pensó que serían las mucamas que le dejarían ropa limpia para el día siguiente, pretendió estar dómida. Sintió como un lado de la cama se hundía para luego sentir una cálida mano acariciar su mejillas, cabello y cuello.

—Eras más linda cuando estás tan tranquila durmiendo-dijo la persona que había irrumpido en su habitación.

Rukia reconoció la voz al instante y supo que se trataba de Ichigo, estaba a punto de echarlo a patadas por la puerta, pero no entendía que hacia allí a esa hora de la noche, además de que le dijo que se veía linda asi de tranquila ¿Qué demonios le pasa? Al parecer el color naranja le afecto la cabeza. Rukia se sonrojo un poco por la manera en que la acariciaba, y cuando ya se había decidido por echarlo de una buena vez y propinarle una buena paliza, cuando sintió un presión cálida en sus labios, se quedó quieta sin entender y en estado de shock durante un momento y luego él se separó y le beso la mejilla.

—Tal ves algún día pueda hacerlo estando despierta.-Dulces sueños enana. Dicho eso Ichigo se levantó sonrió y se fue por donde mismo había llegado dejando a una cofundada y sonrojada pelinegra.

Intento ignorarlo y olvidarlo para poder dormir, pero simplemente no podía dejar de pensarlo y hallar una respuesta a lo que acababa de ocurrir, ¿El la odiaba no? Y los casaron a la fuerza, entonces ¿Porque la besaba cuando estaba supuestamente dormida? ¿Lo había hecho antes? ¿Cuántas veces y no se había dado cuenta? Estaba a punto de ahogarse en un mar de dudas y preguntas sin respuesta, y así fue como estuvo pensando toda la noche, miro el reloj y era las tres de la mañana y en unas horas tenía que ir a la escuela, cuando por fin durmió y para su mala suerte, había soñado con el muchacho de cabello naranja.

* * *

><p>Actualizado el 7 de julio de 2015.<p> 


	4. No Le odio del todo

-Disclaimer: Esta historia no es mía y pertenece a , la versión original es del anime y manga de Fairy Tail, y yo he pedido permiso para adaptarla a Bleach. Los personajes de Bleach tampoco me pertenecen solo a su respectivo creador: Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: No le odio del todo<strong>

-Rukia se levantó con pesadez y mucho sueño aún, la escena de la noche anterior se le vino a la cabeza y solo movió la cabeza rápidamente para olvidarse de lo sucedido, se dio una ducha, se colocó el uniforme y luego de terminar de arreglar sus útiles de la escuela vio el reloj y se dio cuenta de que tenía cuarenta minutos de sobra, y quería irse a caminar para pensar con mejor claridad, y no tendría que ir en esa limosina, odiaba los lujos y prestigios, extrañaba cuando su padre le dio el soñado permiso para estudiar en Karakura y sin olvidar que vivía en unos dormitorios femeninos de la escuela de Karakura junto con Orihime y sus compañeras, pero toda esa paz se acabó cuando se casó con el peli naranja. No dejaba de pensar eso "eso" que ocurrió: Cabeza de zanahoria + noche + cama + ella + beso= Pesadilla echa realidad.

No sabía en qué momento comenzó a pensar en cómo sería si ellos se llevaran bien, si de verdad se amaran y hubieran formado una familia, ser madre, y estar junto al peli naranja. Coloco una cara asqueada y se golpeó mentalmente pensar en esa cursilerías no era para nada bueno. A la única lógica que había llegado era que él lo había hecho a propósito para molestarla, no lo conocía del todo pero si lo suficiente para saber de lo que sería capaz de hacer para sacarla de quicio. Suspiro en forma de alivio tras supuestamente encontrar la respuesta a lo que había pasado. Caminar desde la mansión hasta la escuela solo le tomo treinta minutos, podía ver ya la gran entrada del lugar, y unas siluetas muy conocidas para ella, apresuro el paso y se encontró con la mirada sonriente de todas.

-¡Kurosaki-san!-grito una animada Orihime.- ¡Buenos días!

-Buenos días Inoue-le contesto.

-¡Rukia-san!-exclamo Matsumoto quien la abrazo y la asfixio con sus grandes atributos.

-¡Rangiku-san! Vas a matar a Kurosaki-san-dijo Momo preocupada.

-Y dime Rukia-chan, ¿Hicieron algo tú y Ichigo anoche?- dijo Matsumoto pícaramente ignorando a Hinamori, Rukia palideció, no entendía como la mujer tenía dones de saber cuándo ocurría algo y cuando no. Rukia iba a responderle que obvio que no pasó nada pero fue salvada por Tatsuki quien regañaba a Matsumoto por ser entrometida en su relación con el peli naranja. Orihime y Hinamori miraban la escena divertida. Rukia pensó algo rápidamente y decidió darle algo de su propia medicina.

-Matsumoto-san que hay de ¿Ichimaru-san? La peli naranja le prestó atención de inmediato y se sonrojo.

-¡De que hablas Rukia-san! ¡No he hecho nada! ¡Nada!-grito eufórica Matsumoto.

-No te avergüences Matsumoto-dijo Yoruichi quien acababa de llegar y vio la interesante escena.-Es más que obvio que ya han hecho muchas cosas.

-¡Yoruichi-san!-grito Matsumoto sonrojada. El agradable y gracioso ambiente fui interrumpido por el grito desesperante de alguien.

-¡Enana!-grito Ichigo, Rukia adivino de quien se trataba y con su peor cara, se giró a verlo. Las demás se alegaron un poco adivinando la escena que ahora vendría.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Kurosaki-Kun?-pregunto.

-Ni despertador no sonó- le replico molesto.

-¿De verdad? – dijo haciéndose la desentendida.

-¿Maldita enana del demonio? ¡Es tu culpa!- dijo gritando.

-¿Y?-le dijo sin ni siquiera intentar negarlo.

-Maldita enana violenta-le dijo. Rukia odiaba que se burlara de su estatura, tal vez no era la más alta del mundo pero eso no era razón para burlase de ella, sonó el timbre que indicaba el inicio de la primero clase y antes de irse le pego un codazo en el estómago e ignoro sus quejidos y maldiciones para ir de nuevo con sus amigas y llegar a su clase correspondiente. Antes de entrar, Orihime agarro del brazo a Rukia y esta la miro sorprendida.

-Kurosaki-san ¿Podemos hablar en el receso?

-Claro Inoue-le respondió, y ambas entraron a clase.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad, y durante dos horas que parecieron eternas, por fin sonó el timbre del primer receso. Rukia y Orihime fueron las ultimas en recoger sus cosas y salir, sus amigas no las molestaron ya que sabían que si estaban serias caminando solas era porque hablarían de algo importante, y no era que Rukia no confiara en ellas, pero de las primeras en que lo hacía era Orihime y si ella no sabía cómo ayudarla siempre y cuando podría pedirle ayuda a ellas, y ellas lo sabían perfectamente. Subieron a su lugar favorito para hablar: La azotea. Las dos se sentaron una al lado de la otra, el viento soplaba levemente; Rukia esperaba a que la peli naranja hablara y asi pasó.

-Kurosaki-san, quiero preguntarte algo y me gustaría que fuera sincera.

-Si claro, dime Inoue-dijo Rukia algo sorprendida con la actitud de su acompañante.

-¿Amas a Kaien-Sensei?-pregunto con curiosidad, Rukia se sonrojo.

-¡Inoue! ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Por otro lado, Ichigo que estaba malhumorado y no quería verle la cara a nadie, decidió subir a la azotea a tomar aire fresco y relajarse, pero al estar en la puerta no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación.

-Que si amas a Kaien-Sensei-repitió Inoue.

-Si le amo Inoue-respondió con sinceridad.

Ichigo del otro lado se sorprendió y no pudo reaccionar ante la respuesta, al descubrir que su esposa quería a Kaien. Y se preguntó para si ¿De verdad Rukia le ama a Kaien? Su mirada estaba oculta debajo de su flequillo, y apretó su mano formando un puño, luego de unos minutos logro reaccionar, para irse por donde vino, no sin antes dirigir una mirada hacia la puerta y continuar con lo que hacía.

-Lo sabía Kurosaki-san-dijo alegremente Inoue.

-Pero obviamente le amo como hermano, me ha protegido desde hace mucho tiempo. Kaien es importante para mí.

-Eso también lo sabía- dijo sonriendo dejando a Rukia mas confundida.- Aunque quieras a Kaien-Sensei, el único hombre que está en tu corazón es Kurosaki-Kun.

-¿Qué?-exclamo con horror-. Nunca podría amar a ese idiota.

-Pero Kurosaki-san, recuerdo como te le quedabas mirando.

Rukia recordó la primera vez que vio a Ichigo, ese día estaba algo nerviosa debía admitir, era su primer día en la escuela y no conocía nadie más aparte de Inoue, no sabía si le caería bien a sus compañeros, si tendría nuevos amigos o cualquier otra cosa. Orihime la calmo cuando el conto que ese también asistía Hinamori y Rangiku en la misma academia. Recordó cuando había comenzado la ceremonia de apertura, y la presentación de los nuevos estudiantes. Ese día conocía a Tatsuki una joven pelinegra y agresiva que pronto se volvieron buenas amigas, se encontró con Matsumoto y Hinamori. A pesar de los nervios de la pelinegra hacia sus compañeros, pudo notar las miradas masculinas sobre ellas, Inoue le comento que casi más de la mitad de los estudiantes masculinos era de esa forma. El director dio bienvenidos a los nuevos alumnos, les deseo suerte, le dio el pase a la profesora de arte Sode No Shirayuki y esta explico lo del famoso Top cuatro que ahora sería Top ocho, Matsumoto le dio una breve explicación de lo que era eso del Top ocho, y le pareció algo de lo más superficial y engreído, varios estudiantes se presentaron para forma parte del famoso Top ocho, y aunque la pelinegra se negaba a participar fue obligada por sus amigas que ya habían pertenecido antes. No sabía que colocar en la parte de habilidades ya que estaba consciente de que sus dibujos no era lo mejores, hasta que recordó que era experta en karate y Judo.

El día donde se escogerían a los que conformarían el Top ocho llego rápidamente, la profesora de arte subió al escenario indicando cuales serían las cuatro estudiantes femeninas.

-Las chicas elegidas para conformar el Top cuatro de estudiantes femeninas son: -Matsumoto Rangiku, Inoue Orihime, Hinamori Momo y Rukia Kuchiki.

Las chicas subieron al escenario y les regalaron aplausos y silbidos por parte del público masculino y una que otra queja de parte del público femenino que había perdido. Rukia se sorprendió de haber sido escogida ya que había entendido que escogían a los mejores estudiantes, con las mejores habilidades y las que creían que era más hermosas. La pelinegra sabía que no tenía un cuerpo de cien pero así se sintió feliz de estar junto a sus amigas. Rukia observo entre el público un llamativo color naranja, lo cual el mismo al darse cuenta de ser observado la miro directamente a sus ojos purpuras, Rukia jamás se había interesado en un chico, ya que todos los que se acercaban solo eran pervertidos o amantes de sus riquezas, y a pesar de haber estado con Kaien casi toda su vida nunca lo miro nada más de una amistad. Tenía los ojos avellanas y el color de cabello naranja, alto y musculoso, durante ese momento no existía nadie más solo el peli naranja y ella. Le pareció atractivo, pero aparto su vista de inmediato.

-Asi que fue amor a primera vista Kurosaki-san-dijo Inoue con alegría.

-Yo no lo diría de ese modo, pero si me atrajo la primera vez que lo vi entre el público-agrego la pelinegra.

-¿Y entonces porque ustedes se odian?

-Inoue, si te cuento recordare cosas que es mejor no recordar.

-Pero Kurosaki-san.

-Cuando Nii-sama me comento que contraería matrimonio con Ichigo, realmente me alegre; no estaba enamorada del todo pero si me atraía y me gustaba y eso era suficiente para mí.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Kurosaki-Kun? ¿El…?- le pregunto preocupada la peli naranja, a lo cual la pelinegra negó con la cabeza.

-Me sentí realmente estúpida, no importa lo que haga, siempre me verán como Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia la hermana del empresario Byakuya Kuchiki, nadie se fija en lo demás, solo en el apellido.

-No me digas que Kurosaki-Kun…-

-Si Inoue, el también vino solo por mi nombre-dijo con una triste y dolorosa sonrisa.- Pensé que realmente él podía sentir algo, o tal vez con el tiempo podría de verdad ser feliz con él.

-Lo siento Kurosaki-san, la verdad… nunca pensé que Kurosaki-Kun seria esa clase de persona, perdón por obligarte a decir todo eso- dijo Inoue triste, la verdad se sintió mal de que la obligara a contarle.

-No te disculpes no es tu culpa, además no importa igual algún día iba a tener que contárselo a alguien- le dijo sonriendo.- Cuando nos conocimos se hizo el bueno, además él tiene a alguien. ¿Ishida no te ha contado sobre que él estuvo enamorado de alguien?

-Ahora que lo dices Ishida-Kun creo que lo menciono una vez, pero fue hace mucho tiempo.

-Lo escuche hablar de mi a mi espaldas, y también beso a otra chica, nunca le pude ver la cara ya que cuando la iba a ver él la beso y nunca supe de quien se trataba.

Orihime se sentía mal, nunca pensó que eso era lo que había pasado entre ellos, y por qué Rukia era distante y fría con él, ella solo decía odiarlo para no enfrentar la realidad de un rechazo que desmostara lo realmente frágil que podría llegar a ser, siempre fue utilizada y pesar de eso ella siguió confiando en los demás, en cambio ella a la persona que ama la había correspondido de inmediato y hasta ahora tenía un vida tranquila y feliz, nunca había sentido un rechazo, se sentía inútil.

Rukia por su parte, abrazo sus piernas viendo el cielo y tratar de no volver a caer en la depresión, recordó aquel día en que se enteró de la verdad, y no le importaba que le gustara otra persona lo que realmente la había lastimado era lo que había dicho de ella. Recordó el día en su Nii-sama le había dicho que se casaría con Ichigo Kurosaki el hijo de un buen amigo suyo, no podía ser más perfecto que eso, Ichigo le caía bien y pensaba que era un buen chico, y era agradable tenerlo cerca. No mucho después de que le comunicaron al noticia, ella se había quedado un poco tarde en la biblioteca ya que debía hacer un trabajo importante al día siguiente. Cuando ya había recogido sus cosas, escucho a alguien pronunciar el nombre de su prometido.

-Anda Ichigo-dijo una voz.

-Ya te dije que no puedo, hoy debo ir a conocer a mi prometida.

-Está hablando de mí-pensó Rukia. Rukia no quería ser una chismosa y se iba a ir para dejarlos hablando solos, pero cuando la conversación se tornó interesante, no pudo evitar quedarse.

-Vamos Ichigo, falta esta vez solo por mí.

-Tengo muchas ganas de quedarme contigo, pero no puedo decepcionar a el viejo-le dijo triste.

-Eso lo entiendo, pero no sé por qué tienes que casarte con alguien que no ames, solo por formar un vínculo de empresas, es algo injusto para ti.- Ichigo, ¿Perderás tu libertad por dinero?

-Sé que es injusto, pero hay que ver el lado bueno las empresas Kurosaki se unirán con las Kuchiki y se volverán la más poderosas del país-sonríe.- Además tu y yo sabemos que el dinero es lo que mueve al mundo y hay veces en el que hay que hacer sacrificios.

-Es verdad, tienes razón; además esa chica no está a tu nivel ¿Viste lo fea que es? Ni siquiera tiene un cuerpo bien formado-dijo y lo abrazo.- Pero que se va hacer, todo es por tener dinero de las empresas Kuchiki y nada más.

-Sí, ella no me llega a los talones, solo es un estúpida engreída y debe estar desesperado si es que acepto casarse asi como asi.

-Te amo Ichigo.

-Yo también te amo.

Rukia quien miraba la escena del beso atónita, se llevó la mano al pecho y se observó, la verdad es que tenía razón, no tenía el mejor cuerpo, era demasiado delgada y no tenía curvas, pero, ¿Realmente importaba? Le dolía el pecho y no sabía en qué momento ya tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, no había llorado desde la muerte de Hisana, y se prometió a si misma que jamás volvería a hacerlo, pero después de todo seguía siendo débil, fea, con dinero; pero eso no la hacía feliz. Nunca le había importado su cuerpo ni su apariencia o si los demás la criticaban, pero escucharlo de la boca de Ichigo, había sido lo más doloroso para ella.

-Soy una estúpida-dijo, y luego de eso, solo salió corriendo a donde el viento la llevara.

La noche de la cena de compromiso había llegado y era uno de los peores días para Rukia, su Nii-sama y su nuevo suegro planificaban los detalles y arreglos de la futura boda en la que se unirían las dos empresas, y todo empeoro cuando la dejaron a solas con él.

-Me alegro de que aceptaras el compromiso, señorita Kuchiki-me dijo sonriendo.

-Esto es solo por Nii-sama y por la empresa, no te hagas muchas ilusiones-dijo Rukia.

-¿Eh?-dijo confundido.

-No te hagas el desentendido, sé que solo te casaras conmigo por el dinero.

-¿Qué dijiste?-dijo molesto

-Eres un idiota-dijo suspirando.-Te estoy diciendo que solo te casaras conmigo por dinero.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Eres igual a los demás hombres, la única diferencia es que tu si lo has conseguido.

-Deja de compararme con esos codiciosos y presumidos, enana.

-No me llames enana, Idiota. Que tenga que perder mi libertad por causa tuya no me cabe.

-Para un momento, yo no te he obligado a nada.

-¿No? Sabes mejor que nadie que no podía negarme ya que no quiero que la relación de tu padre con Nii-sama cambie, además si tú te hubieras negado esto jamás hubiera pasado, eso era lo que habían acordado. Voy a pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y ni se te ocurra tocarme.

-Tampoco es como si quisiera tocarte enana, además yo igual lo hago por que el viejo me lo pidió, ya que esto beneficiaria a las dos empresas- dijo desviando la mirada.- Yo quería casarme por amor y no de esta manera.

-Claro, después de todo, soy fea y no tengo el mejor cuerpo-dijo Rukia.- Ahora hazte el niño bueno conmigo.

-Eres estúpida. Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Inoue llamándola.

-¿Sabes Inoue?

-Dime Kurosaki-san-dijo sonriendo.

-Lo odio con todo mi corazón, no le costaba nada romper el compromiso. No se da cuenta que lo que más me lastima es tenerlo cerca. Inoue la rodeo con sus brazos sorprendiendo a la pelinegra, pero esta luego sonrió y correspondió el abrazo, era una buena amiga, la quería bastante.

-Eso no es lo peor de todo-dijo tragando grueso.

-¿Qué es?- me pregunto

-A pesar de las cosas que han pasado, yo no lo odio del todo. Luego de eso se sentía cansada y con sueño y Orihime preocupada le recomendó descansar un rato en la enfermería. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, y sabía que cuando despertaba tendría que hacer la siempre alegre Rukia Kurosaki, la que siempre pelea con su esposo.


	5. ¡Ni lo sueñes!

Disclaimer: Esta historia no es mía y pertenece a , la versión original es del anime y manga de Fairy Tail, y yo he pedido permiso para adaptarla a Bleach. Los personajes de Bleach tampoco me pertenecen solo a su respectivo creador: Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: ¡Ni lo sueñes!<strong>

-Se escuchaban jadeos en la habitación, una muchacha besaba los labios del joven que estaba en frente de ella, mientras que el por su parte con un mano la atraía más a su cuerpo y la otro se enredaba en los cabellos de la joven, dejo sus labios hinchados para bajar a su cuello, suspirar y darle un recorrido de besos que hacían sonrojar a la joven. Se separaron un poco para respirar, pero ambos estaban felices, jadeantes y con el corazón palpitando fuertemente, el joven le dio un beso suave y cariñoso para luego susurrarle en el oído cuando la amaba y deseaba, ella iba a responderle lo mismo.

Ichigo se levantó alterado y coloco una mano en su cabello y otra en su abdomen, todo fue un sueño. La luz le molestaba en los ojos y los cerro por un momento, se levantó y se dio cuenta que andaba acostado en el pasto del patio de la escuela.

-De nuevo tengo sueños con Rukia-pensó suspirando.

Miro la pantalla de su teléfono descubriendo que la causa de que se interrumpiera su deseado sueño había sido la campana del cambio de hora, desistió la idea de ir a clases ya que había perdido tiempo y estaba algo lejos del salón, además de que le tocaba Literatura, con el Sensei Kaien, gruño al recordar lo que había escuchado en la azotea. ¿Por qué Kaien y él no? Apretó el puño molesto y celoso, ya que ¿Qué harías al observar a la persona que quieres como se enamora de otro sin poder hacer nada al respecto? Se sentía estúpido. Y era difícil de creer pero era verdad Ichigo le había atraído desde la primera vez que la vio a aquella enana, pelinegra de hermosos ojos violetas, y no era que no le atraían las demás chicas pero simplemente era la común, todas eran iguales, excepto ella. Vio el cielo y le recordó a ella, si Rukia tan solo supiera lo que siento por ella.

Recordó el día en que hablaron por primera vez, era en aquel tiempo donde él era un galán por asi decirlo, y atraía la atención de todas las mujeres, incluyendo a las que ya estaban de novios con alguien más trayendo como consecuencias que la mayoría de los hombres lo odiaran.

Ese día había sido tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo en realidad, ninguna chica se la pasaba acosándolo, ninguna declaración, ni siquiera novios celosos que quisieran degollarlo. Estaba en el parque cerca de la escuela le gustaba estar allí era agradable. Su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por los gritos y gruñidos que se acercaban a él. Lo sabía el día era demasiado normal para ser verdad.

-¡Hey Kurosaki! Ven aquí que te pateare el trasero- dijo el hombre más alto de los tres que se acercaban a él. Tenía el cabello castaño y unos ojos de un color azul profundo, tenía pinta de ser busca pleitos.

-¿No crees que serían injusto tres contra uno?- respondió el peli naranja tranquilo, ya que estaba acostumbrado a recibir amenazas y atraer peleas.

-¡Me robaste a mi novia!

-Yo no te he robado nada, ella fue la que se me confeso; deberías estar pendiente de ella después de todo eres su novio-le dijo burlesco.

-¡Maldito! –exclamo el sujeto acercándose.

Ichigo se defendió rápidamente del golpe que le lanzo el jefe del grupo, pero no conto con que los otros dos lo atacaran al mismo tiempo, uno le propino un golpe en el labio haciéndole sangrar y el otro una patada en el estómago, Ichigo no perdió oportunidad y agarro al más cerca y le dio un buen golpe en la mandíbula quedando tirado en el suelo gimiendo de dolor, los otros dos estaban en posición de atacar, cuando ella apareció. No supo en que momento los dos sujetos ya estaban en el suelo siendo golpeados y pateados por una mujer pequeña y de cabello negro. Se sorprendió, nunca había visto nada igual y mucho menos siendo tan pequeña y enana, debía admitirlo, ella era bastante fuerte. Estos huyeron luego de que la pelinegra los golpeara y venciera. Ya que todo paso rápido no se había fijado que ella poseía los ojos más hermosos que hubiera visto jamás, de un tono purpura que lo hacía ser profundo y cálido.

-¡Oye! Creo que al menos deberías agradecerme, y no quedarte con un estúpido viéndome- dijo la pelinegra, su voz era algo gruesa pero firme y elegante a la vez. Él le iba a dar las gracias cuando sintió sus suaves y cálidas manos en su rostro, la vio directamente a los ojos y noto preocupación.

-Ven, debo curarte esa herida en tu rostro-le dijo la pelinegra mientras lo guiaba a unas bancas cerca del lugar. -¿Qué ocurre? ¿El gato te comió la lengua?- dijo burlándose.

-No, es que nunca había visto eso, eres tan pequeña y delgada, ¿Cómo pudiste con esos tipos?

-¡Oye! ¿Qué estas insinuando?- replico molesta y con el ceño fruncido, lo que le pareció de lo más tierna. El solo sonrió.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que-dijo ella mientras sacaba un pañuelo azul de su bolsillo y acercarlo a su labio.

-¡Oye! Eso duele-

-Lo siento, pero te has cortado y no para de sangrar. Además de que te lo mereces, Ichigo estaba algo nervioso, estar muy cerca de ella lo hacía sentirse raro, y en la forma en la que cuidaba de su herida ahora, era algo que no entendía del todo. Espera ¿Qué me lo merezco?-pensó Ichigo.

-¿Qué me lo merezco?-pregunto incrédulo.

-Eso ocurre por robar a su novia- dijo que tranquilidad.

-Yo no robe a su novia, ella se declaró y yo la rechacé, y se obsesiono con el color de mi cabello, es rara.

-Si no fueras como eres, talves menos chicas estarían detrás de ti y menos matones con novias que gusta de ti-dijo la pelinegra.- Y no me parece raro, tu cabello es bastante llamativo-le dijo, y ella toco un mechón que caía cerca de sus orejas, lo cual Ichigo se estremeció.

-¿Estas insinuando que debo cambiar mi forma de ser?- replico molesto.

-No exactamente, pero deberías ser más maduro con este problema y no tomarlo a la ligera, quizá después empeore.

-Nunca había pensado así, pero talves lo considere. Pero creo que para mí cabello no hay solución-dije sonriendo.

-No creo que eso debería ser un problema, a mí me gusta el color-dijo la pelinegra sonriendo. Ichigo se le quedo viendo, esa sonrisa, sus ojos, toda ella. Era perfecta.

-Creo que eres la única que le gusta mi color de cabello no estando obsesionada. Ella sonrió igualmente y un ruido le llamo la atención, provenía del bolso de la pelinegra.

-Lo siento me debo ir, talves no vemos algún otro día, cuídate, no busques más peleas y ve a casa para curar mejor esa herida- le dijo Rukia despidiéndose con su mano.

-¡Espera!-grito.

-¿Qué pasa?- contesto ella volteándose.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto.

-Me llamo Rukia-dijo sonriendo y luego finalmente se fue.

-Rukia-pronuncio Ichigo para luego sonreír.

Ichigo pensó que jamás la volvería a ver, pero el primer día de clases en el Instituto de Karakura, la observo ahí parada, sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, y en ese momento solo existía ella y el peli naranja, sus miradas decían todo lo que en un millón de años las palabras no podían. El viejo le había dado la noticia que las empresas Kurosaki se unirían a las Kuchiki en un matrimonio, Ichigo estaba feliz y no pudo resistir a aceptar la oportunidad de estar con ella aunque fuera por otra cosa más que las empresas, desde que ella había entrado en el instituto no habían podido establecer una conversación, ni siquiera desde que ella había sido escogida para estar en el Top cuatro de estudiantes femeninas.

El día donde se encontraron los prometidos y sus padres, Ichigo estaba feliz, quería hablar con ella, conocerla y quería que fuera suya, solo suya. El padre de Natsu y su amigo el hermano de la pelinegra se habían ido a planificar la futura boda, Ichigo tenía entendido por parte de su viejo que Byakuya Kuchiki no era el padre verdadero de la muchacha y que este la adopto como su hermana a petición de su esposa fallecida.

Me alegro de que aceptaras el compromiso, señorita Kuchiki- dijo sonriendo.

-Esto es solo por Nii-sama y por la empresa, no te hagas muchas ilusiones-dijo Rukia.

-¿Eh?-dijo confundido.

-No te hagas el desentendido, sé que solo te casaras conmigo por el dinero.

-¿Qué dijiste?-dijo molesto, él no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

-Eres un idiota-dijo suspirando.-Te estoy diciendo que solo te casaras conmigo por dinero.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- le pregunto.

-Eres igual a los demás hombres, la única diferencia es que tu si lo has conseguido.

-Deja de compararme con esos codiciosos y presumidos, enana-dijo y no pudo evitar que esas palabras salieran, el solo intentaba ser amable y ella ya lo había tachado de oportunista.

-No me llames enana, Idiota. Que tenga que perder mi libertad por causa tuya no me cabe.

-Para un momento, yo no te he obligado a nada.

-¿No? Sabes mejor que nadie que no podía negarme ya que no quiero que la relación de tu padre con Nii-sama cambie, además si tú te hubieras negado esto jamás hubiera pasado, eso era lo que habían acordado. Voy a pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y ni se te ocurra tocarme.

-Tampoco es como si quisiera tocarte enana, además yo igual lo hago por que el viejo me lo pidió, ya que esto beneficiaria a las dos empresas- dijo desviando la mirada.- Yo quería casarme por amor y no de esta manera.

-Claro, después de todo, soy fea y no tengo el mejor cuerpo-dijo Rukia.- Ahora hazte el niño bueno conmigo.

-Eres estúpida-dijo Ichigo algo sorprendido ¿cómo podía decir eso de ella misma?

Ichigo jamás se imaginó que ella se comportaría de esa forma tan fría, el día en que lo ayudo era amable y agradable, y desde aquel entonces, nunca pudo llevarse bien con ella. Ichigo dejo su orgullo crecer y fue cuando las peleas y discusiones habían tornado más lastimeras y profundas.

Por otro lado Orihime se encontraba en la biblioteca viendo la ventana y pensando en cómo podía ayudar a su amiga pelinegra, trataba de concentrarse en el libro que quería leer desde hace rato pero que no había podido a prestar atención a la lectura si no que solo pensaba en su amiga. Orihime recordó las palabras que le dijo su novio Ishida, luego de dejar a Rukia en la enfermería por sugerencia de Orihime, esta caminaba por el patio para poder llegar a la biblioteca.

-¡Inoue-san!

-¡Ishida-Kun!-exclamo Orihime con alegría.

-¿Paso algo? No te vi en todo el receso y Rangiku-san me dijo que estabas hablando con Kurosaki-san-le pregunto.

-Es que está un poco deprimida-dijo Orihime preocupada.

-¿Quién fue el idiota que le hizo algo?-pregunto molesto. Orihime al ver su reacción, sonrió. Tanto la peli naranja como Ishida le tenían gran aprecio a la pelinegra, aunque la primera vez no se llevaban bien con el tiempo terminaron volviéndose amigos y queriéndose como hermanos, y se podría decir que Ishida era del tipo hermano celoso y protector con la pelinegra.

-No ha pasado nada, es solo que… Creo que la relación con Kurosaki-kun y –Kurosaki-san nunca podrá funcionar-Me conto por que se llevaban tan mal y Kurosaki-kun dejo triste a Kurosaki-san.

-¿Qué le hizo esta ves ese idiota de Kurosaki?

-Ishida-Kun ¿Cómo era que se llamaba la chica que le gustaba Kurosaki-Kun?-pregunto ignorando la pregunta de Ishida.

-Lo siento Inoue-san, ya lo dije una vez y no puedo repetirlo, los cuatro hemos prometido no revelar los nombres de nuestros amores del pasado.

-Ya lo sé, pero ¡Es que enserio quiero ayudar a Kurosaki-san!-exclamo tristemente Orihime.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hizo ese idiota?-dijo Ishida consolando Orihime con un abrazo.

-Kurosaki-Kun la uso, y la rechazo también-respondió Orihime aun en sus brazos, lo cual sorprendió a Ishida, tenía bastante claro que Ichigo estaba enamorado de la pelinegra, desistió la idea de que talves había mentido, pero no lo creía de él.

-Talves sea un error.

-No lo creo, Kurosaki-san me conto que lo vio besarse con otra chica- dijo en sollozo.-Lo peor es que no pude hacer nada para consolarla o aconsejarla-dijo triste.

-Tranquila, Inoue san-dijo Ishida.- ¿Qué demonios hiciste Kurosaki?-pensó Ishida.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Ishida-Kun?-le pregunto.

-Creo que nada Inoue-san, ellos mismos deberían hablar y aclarar todo de una buena vez, pero podríamos apoyarla.

-Tienes razón- agrego Inoue, para luego besar los labios de su novio y despedirse de él para llegar a su destino.

Por otro lado, Ichigo estaba en camino a la enfermería, estaba cansado y quería descansar un poco, además, de que lo sucedido con Rukia y el maestro Kaien lo tenían hasta los cojones de su paciencia, entro a la enfermería encontrándose con quien menos quería ver. Rukia estaba sentada en una de las camas mirando por la ventana, tenía el ceño relajado y se veía bastante tranquila, pero esta al percatarse de que estaba siendo observado, volteo encontrándose con los ojos avellanas que la veían, y esta frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto fríamente.

-No quiero nada, solo vengo porque estoy cansado.

-No podrás dormir aquí Kurosaki, dijo una mujer de cabello largo con una bata larga y blanca.

-Miyako-Sensei-dice Ichigo, para luego fruncir el ceño al ver con quien venía acompañada.- Kaien. Miyako era la profesora de arte, pero cada vez que podía, también era la enfermera de la escuela ya que la antigua enfermera se fue un día para jamás regresar. La tensión se podía sentir, y Miyako quien no lo notaba decidió contarle la noticia que la tenía tan contenta.

-¡Rukia-san! Debo contarte una grandiosa noticia-exclama Miyako acercándose a Rukia.

-Cuéntame- sonrió la pelinegra. Miyako algo sonrojada, levanto su mano izquierda, revelando una argolla dorada en su dedo, lo que causara que los ojos de Rukia se iluminaran y su boca se abriera.

-¡Kaien-dono y Miyako-san! ¡Al fin se van a casar!-exclamo Rukia quien abrazo a Miyako sonriente y feliz. Kaien y Miyako sonrieron por su reacción mientras que Ichigo estaba estupefacto y preguntándose.- ¿Cómo puedes estar feliz si el hombre que ama se casara con otra mujer? ¿Por qué sonríe tanto?-pensó. Luego de un momento de felicidad, Rukia dejo su sonrisa a un lado para dirigir una irada fría a Ichigo.

-¿Aun sigues aquí?-pregunto.

-Déjame en paz, puedo estar aquí si eso quiero-dijo y luego se acercó a Kaien y Miyako- Felicidades por su boda-dijo asintiendo.

-Gracias-contestaron los dos-algo confundidos.

-No hay nada mejor que dormir con una mujer a tu lado, es un sueño, y se hizo realidad para ti-dijo Ichigo burlesco. Aquel fue un comentario hiriente para Rukia, quien no dejo que su lado vulnerable sea visto por los demás, asi que se colocó su máscara de indiferencia y orgullo para aparentar que eso no le causaba ni el más mínimo remordimiento.

-Al parecer Kurosaki-Kun es del tipo de marido infiel-comento Rukia con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Bueno, es que si lo que quiero no me lo dan en casa, hay que hacer todo lo posible para buscarlo- dijo Ichigo, y él no quería decir eso, en verdad, pero su orgullo se apoderaba de él tomando control de sus palabras.

-¿Qué es lo que estas insinuando?

-Esto-dijo Ichigo acercándose a Rukia y colocar una de sus manos en el pecho de la pelinegra.- No tienes nada, era plana y he visto niñas pequeñas con mejores cuerpos que el tuyo. Ichigo se golpeó mentalmente por lo que dijo, ya que eso no era verdad, a él le gustaba lo cuerpos exuberantes, y ya que después de todo era un hombre. Pero en la pelinegra era diferente, ella no tenía el mejor cuerpo y eso lo sabía, pero siendo como era, era perfecto para él.

-¡Quítame las manos de encima pervertido!-grito Rukia molesta, para luego salir de la habitación siendo perseguida por una preocupada Miyako.

-No la vuelvas a tocar -dijo Kaien amenazándolo.

-No eres nadie para decirme que hacer y que no, además es mi esposa y puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella.

-Rukia no es cualquiera ni mucho menos un objeto que puedas utilizar a tu manera, no la trates de esa manera-le dijo agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa.

-¿Crees que te tengo miedo? Rukia es mía, solo mía. Kaien soltó a Ichigo sorprendido, era la primera vez que escuchaba referirse a ella con su nombre en vez de insultarla.

-Ella no es un objeto, no le pertenece a nadie y mucho menos a ti, hare todo lo posible para que ella este feliz, aunque tenga que separarla de ti.

-Quiero ver como lo intentes, si sueñes que dejare que me la quites-dijo Ichigo con una mirada asesina.

-Te lo advierto Kurosaki, ella me importa y a tu lado solo la harás sufrir.

-A tu lado no creo que tenga mucha diferencia.

-Es mejor que me vaya y no faltes de nuevo a mi clase-dijo caminante y se detiene en el umbral de la puerta.- No la vuelvas a tocar, Rukia es un Angel y tú solo harás que ella se rompa.

-Eso suena bastante interesante- dijo Ichigo. Él sabía que Rukia no era un objeto, pero era necesario decirlo para dejarle en claro a Kaien a quien pertenecía Rukia.

-Eres un maldito-dijo saliendo del lugar. Ichigo espero a que se fuera para acostarse en la cama donde ella hace un momento estaba, el olor a frambuesa de la pelinegra aún seguía impregnado en la colcha de la cama, aspiro su aroma y cerró los ojos para quedarse en un profundo sueño.

Mientras que en otro lado, en el Aero puerto de Karakura dos niñas se bajan del avión, una tiene el cabello castaño y tiene una sonrisa que adornaba en su rostro, mientras que la otra de cabello negro tenía el rostro fruncido.

-¡Estamos de vuelta!-exclamo feliz la niña de unos catorce años de edad.

-Diablos ¿Podrías comportarte?-le dice la pelinegra de catorce años demasiado madura para su edad.

-Es que al fin podremos ver a Rukia-san y a Oni-chan-dijo la niña apenada.

-Lo entiendo, yo igual estoy muy emocionada-dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

-¡Vamos! Debemos darle una sorpresa-dijo la niña mientras tomaba de la mano a la pelinegra.

-¡Suéltame! No soy una niña pequeña-dijo molesta. Pero ella la ignoro ya que estaba muy feliz, luego fueron por su equipaje y llamaron a un taxi para que las llevara a su destino. La pequeña peli castaña. Vio por la ventana y sonrió.

-Estoy muy emocionada-dijo en susurro.


	6. Solo piénsalo

Disclaimer: Esta historia no es mía y pertenece a , la versión original es del anime y manga de Fairy Tail, y yo he pedido permiso para adaptarla a Bleach. Los personajes de Bleach tampoco me pertenecen solo a su respectivo creador: Tite Kubo.

-Quiero aclarar que no coloque la letra de la canciones cantadas, ya que es algo que esta prohibido en Fanfiction debido a politicas legales del autor de la canción y otras cosas, la verdad es que si me hubiera gustado colocar la letra, pero como no hay mas remedio solo podre escribir el titulo y el autor de la canción por si quisieran escucharlas, y les dejare a su imaginación a los personajes cantando la letra y etc. Lo único que si coloque fueron los movimientos o el tipo de voz y los sentimientos respecto a la canción. Sin más los dejo con el capitulo de hoy. Tratare de publicar un capitulo por día pero si no tengo demasiado tiempo lo dejo para el día siguiente.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Solo Piénsalo<strong>

**-**Luego de la escena en la enfermería, la tensión era tan grande y el malhumor era algo que no faltaba por parte de Ichigo y la pelinegra, Gin y Matsumoto se decidieron por acompañarlos hasta su hogar ya que sin tener que preguntar adivinaron que había pasado algo, y que era culpa del peli naranja.

**-Flash Back**

**-**¡Oye enana! ¿No entiendes que debemos ir juntos a casa?-grito el peli naranja.

-No quiero que te me acerques Kurosaki-dijo la pelinegra sorprendiendo a Ichigo, nunca lo había llamado por su apellido, ni mucho menos de esa forma tan cortante.

-Solo fue un toque, no seas tan dramática-

-Para ti eso fue, para mí no; no me vuelvas a tocar-dijo fríamente.

-¡Rukia-chan!

-¡Rangiku-san!-exclamo la pelinegra sonriendo.

-¿Van a casa?-pregunto.

-Sí, aunque en verdad no quiero ir con cierta persona-dijo.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Kurosaki?-pregunto Gin, sonriendo como siempre, pero emitiendo un aura asesina. La pelinegra sonrió, aunque no lo pareciera; Gin era sobreprotector con ella ya que en la veía como una hija, y se molestaba cuando alguien más quería lastimarla, Matsumoto por su parte también se molestó, para ella la pelinegra era como su hija y siempre la protegía y la hacía sonreír. Gin no era el único que se comportaba de ese modo con ella, también Ishida y Hitsugaya aunque el ultimo no lo hacía notar demasiado, ya que siendo tan orgulloso le constaba admitir que algunas veces también se preocupaba por la pelinegra, Rukia agradecía eternamente la buenas amistades que le regalo el destino.

-No ha pasado nada Gin-san es solo que cabeza de zanahoria es un idiota-le dijo suspirando. Si le contaba la verdadera razón lo mataría ahí sin importar ir a la cárcel.

-¿Los acompañamos Gin?-pregunto la peli naranja.

-Me gusta la idea-dijo sonriendo tomando la mano de su novia.

-Entonces vamos-dijo Matsumoto.

-¿Por qué deciden auto invitarse a mi casa?-replico molesto.

-¿Tienes algún problema?-dijo Matsumoto con el ceño fruncido, a veces ella daba miedo, cuando le convenía.

-Demonios- susurro Ichigo. Los cuatro jóvenes se encaminaron hacia la limosina que los llevaría a la mansión.

-Rukia-chan desde mañana el top ocho recibirá las clases juntos-comunico la peli naranja.

-Dime que es una broma-dijo la pelinegra masajeando la cienes.

-¿Cómo podrán darle clases a solo ocho personas?-dijo Ichigo molesto, aunque la verdad estaba más que contento.

-Las clases se impartirán en nuestro edificio, y tendrá como nombre la "Clase Seirtei" – agrego Gin sonriente.

**-Fin del Flash Back.**

**-**Rukia, maldijo en susurros en todo el camino por su mala suerte e Ichigo escuchaba todos los susurros dedicados con amor hacia su persona, cada vez que escuchaba un insulto fruncía el ceño, Matsumoto intentaba calmarla y Gin lo miraba sonriente, pero ese rostro decía algo –Aléjate de mí adorable hija Kurosaki, en pocas palabras.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, Yamamoto-san dijo que iba a ver nuevos alumnos en la clase de Seirtei, creo que serán cuatro-anuncio la peli naranja.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto Rukia sorprendida.

-Sí, eso dijo, pero no estamos seguro de cuando se incluirán, por ahora seremos los de ahora-continuo Gin.

-¿Qué no lo sabían? Yamamoto-san se encargó de ir personalmente al salón a comunicarnos esa noticia-dijo la peli naranja confundida.

-Yo me sentía mal, asi que fui a la enfermería-dijo sin titubeos la pelinegra.

-Sí, aunque no sabemos cuándo se incluirán por ahora seremos solo 8- dice el peli azul

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora Rukia-chan?-pregunto Matsumoto.- ¡Hey! Ichigo ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

-Es obvio que solo estaba holgazaneando- supuso Gin.

-¡Tú qué sabes!-exclamo Ichigo.

-No peleen-dio Matsumoto con todo auditorio, a lo cual los dos se calmaron.

-¡Rangiku-san! ¿Cómo haces para calmar el idiota de Kurosaki-kun? a lo cual el nombrado gruño.

-¡OH! ¡Rukia-chan! Si quieres puedo enseñarte-dijo giñando el ojo. Luego de decir eso, se imaginó en una casa pequeña y acogedora rodeada de flores de muchos tamaños, colores y formas, a ella misma preparando una deliciosa comida, a Gin en la sala leyendo el periódico y a Rukia ayudándola alegremente en la cocina, Matsumoto al principio vio a la pelinegra como a una hermana, pero luego la vio con ojos de madre, la pelinegra se asustó cuando le comento que cuando se casara con su amado novio, la adoptaría, pero sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando contrajo matrimonio con el peli naranja. Luego de unos minutos de tensión molesto para los cuatro jóvenes al fin llegaron a la mansión Kurosaki.

Rukia fue la primera en bajar seguida de Matsumoto, Gin y por ultimo salió el peli naranja. La peli negra más tranquila, entro alegre a la mansión, cuando estaba por girar la perilla de la puerta, sintió como una fuerza la abrazaba y la tiraba en el suelo.

-¡Rukia-chan!-exclamo una voz chillona.

-¡Yuzu!-dijo la pelinegra abrazando de igual forma a la pequeña que la había tirado al suelo.

-¡Yuzu! Te dije que no abalanzaras hacia ella-dijo una pequeña de cabello color azabache.-Hola, Rukia-sonrió la pequeña.

-¡Karin!-respondió la pelinegra abrazando a las dos jóvenes.- ¿Vinieron de visita?-pregunto.

-¡A partir de mañana seremos alumnas del Instituto de Karakura!-exclamo la castaña feliz.-A partir de hoy viviremos con ustedes.

-¡Yuzu! ¡Karin!-dijo Ichigo abrazando a sus hermanas que aún se encontraban con Rukia en el suelo.

-¡Oni-chan!-gritaron las dos aferrándose a su hermano mayor.

-¡Oh! ¡Yuzu-chan y Karin-chan! Siguen adorables como siempre-dijo la peli naranja atrapándolas en un abrazo sacando una sonrisa por parte de los presentes.

-¡Rangiku-san! ¡Ichimaru-san!-grito la niña siendo asfixiado por los grandes atributos de Matsumoto. Luego de una agradable escena de abrazos todos entraron al lugar. Rukia desde hace tiempo no había visto a las hermanas menores de su esposa, comparado con él, eran más agradables y cariñosas, aunque Karin, era más parecida a su hermano que Yuzu. Habían crecido bastante, ya Yuzu tenía ya unos catorce años, el cabello era de un castaño claro y ojos del mismo tono que su cabello, tenía un parecido con Masaki, que es su madre, mientras que Karin con catorce años de igual manera, con la diferencia de que esta tenía el color negro ceniza y era más parecida a su padre, ambas eran cariñosas y alegres con la diferencia de que Karin tenía un fuerte carácter, llegando a parecerse a Rukia e incluso al temperamento gruñón de Ichigo

-¡Yuzu-chan! ¡Karin-chan! ¿Quieren probar el nuevo juego que crearon Ishida-san, Hitsugaya-Taichou y Gin?-pregunto la peli naranja a las jóvenes.

-¿Un juego?-preguntaron las dos.

-Es un Karaoke, y tienes la opción de escoger, el idioma, la canción que quieras y la duración-respondió.

-Yo paso, odio cantar-dijo Karin.

-¡Yo si quiero! ¡Suena divertido!-exclamo la castaña. Matsumoto con ayuda de Gin y Ichigo instalaron el juego en el televisor de cincuenta y seis pulgadas, luego Ichigo el peli plata y Karin se sentaron en el sillón animando a las jóvenes y haciendo de público, luego de estar todo listo, Matsumoto le comenzó a explicar a la pelinegra y la castaña como era el juego.

-¿Qué les parece sin comenzamos con duración un minuto y medio y en japonés?

-En una de las modalidades del juego la canción solo dura un minuto y medio y debes cantarla bien s no quieres que te quitan puntos- luego les indico que la siguieran para luego señalar un aparato.- Esto es un escáner, que creara un tu virtual y cuando tú te mueves el muñeco virtual también lo hará. Yuzu curiosa se acercó al aparato que la escaneo rápidamente, y como había dicho la peli naranja una Yuzu virtual apareció en el televisor

-¿Cómo sabemos quién gana?-pregunto Karin.

-En el juego, te mostraran a la ganadora- le explico Matsumoto.

-En el juego, te mostraran a la ganadora- le explico Matsumoto. Yuzu se animó a ser la primera en cantar, tomó el micrófono y escogió una canción de la lista hasta finalmente dar con una.

Comenzó la música con un ritmo animado, Rukia reconoció la canción ya que después de todo sabía que a la pequeña Yuzu le gustaba "Vocaloid" Sonrió, se veía realmente encantadora cantando "El mundo es mío" interpretado por la Vocaloid Hatsune Miku, pero en sí la canción le quedaba bien. Por su parte Ichigo sonrió al ver a su hermana cantar aquella canción tan graciosa, a Matsumoto le brillaba los ojos y Gin solo sonreía mientras la escuchaba. Yuzu se movía y cantaba a la vez ya que se sabía un poco el baile y movía sus brazos y caderas imitando a la cantante, la proyección se movía igual que ella en la pantalla. Luego de un minuto y media la canción termino, y todos aplaudieron, no había cantado tan mal y recibió bastantes halagos.

-¡Adorable! ¡Simplemente adorable!-exclamo Matsumoto abrazando a Yuzu.

-Gracias Rangiku-san-dijo sonriendo.- ¡Es tu turno! La peli naranja tomo el micrófono algo nerviosa y tímida, y ojeo el listado de canciones que estaban en el juego, se le iluminaron los ojos y escogió la canción, la pelinegra sonrió; había escogido una canción de Jennifer López, la verdad es que el estilo y el modo de baile de la cantante quedaba bien al estilo de Matsumoto, comenzó la canción y luego de un rato ella comenzó a cantar algo nerviosa. No cantaba mal pero tampoco cantaba perfectamente pero aun asi la halago diciendo que cantara bien y asi logro que el miedo lo dejara a un lado y tomara mejor el micrófono y cantar como si de verdad le encantara hacerlo. Gin estaba sonriendo más de lo normal, Ichigo sonreía pero no decía anda y las hermanas aplaudían y exclamaban halagos, la canción tenía la letra tanto en inglés como español, la canción se llamaba "Papi" y quedaba bien con la peli naranja, luego de un rato comenzaba incluso a bailar sonreír y cantar aun. Luego de un minuto y medio al canción dejo de sonar al igual que Matsumoto paro su canto, todos aplaudieron y ella sonrió sonrojada para irse a los brazos de su novio.

-¡Rukia-chan! ¡Es tu turno!-dijo Matsumoto ofreciendo el micrófono.

-¿Qué?-pregunto y se quedó pálida, ella no quería cantar, y mucho menos frente a ellos y Ichigo, se le había olvidado que vendrá su turno de cantar.

-¿Cómo qué? Es tu turno de cantar, ¿Tienes nervios?-pregunto. Por un momento pensó que no la obligarían a hacer aquello.

-La verdad es que si, no quiero hacerlo-dijo devolviendo el micrófono.

-¡Pues que lastima! Por qué Yuzu-chan y Yo también estábamos nerviosas y nos salió bien, asi que si nosotras cantamos tú también lo harás-le dijo empujándola para que el aparato la escaneara.

-Sabía que no tenía más opción, no podía oponerse a Matsumoto ya que sabía que le iba a insistir, e insistir hasta que el ultimo grano de su paciencia se extinguiera y terminara aceptado, decidió hacerlo sin titubeos para evitar que la fastidiara el resto de la tarde. Observo el listado pero ninguna canción era de su agrado, o no la conocía o no creía que era la adecuada para que ella cantara. Finalmente escogió la que creía que era mejor para ella. Sus manos temblaban, y se sentía muy nerviosa, los demás la miraban ansiosos pero mucho más Ichigo, quien quería escuchar como cantaba la joven.

La canción finalmente comenzó a sonar con un ruido de guitarra y batería, espero unos cuantos segundos cuando ya había comenzado el momento de cantar. Para sorpresa de todos Rukia había escogido una canción de ritmo de Rock y la cantaba perfectamente bien. Se escuchaba un grito en perfecto tono sin desafinar. La pelinegra se emocionó y continuo cantando, su voz era algo gruesa pero no le quitaba el toque femenino, la letra le gustaba y se sentía un poco identificada, quería sentirse viva, olvido que estaba siendo observada y canto como si ella fuera la única que estuviera en la habitación. Matsumoto no pudo evitar pegar pequeños saltitos y gritar alterada, Rukia ignorándola siguió cantando y al cabo de un rato, ya la canción había terminado con un sonido de guitarra. Ichigo sonreía como idiota escuchando la voz de la pelinegra, por otra parte las hermanas la animaban.

-¡Cantas hermoso Rukia-chan!-grito Matsumoto abrazándola.

-¡Rangiku-san! ¡Tiene razón!-dijo Yuzu, y Karin asintió estando de acuerdo. Gin le revolvió el cabello, el único que falta era el peli naranja. Por extraña razón todos posaron su mirada en Ichigo esperando que al menos le había dicho que canta bien, Rukia también esperaba un halago. Por primera vez dejo su orgullo a un lado con dificultad.

-Cantas bien enana-dijo Ichigo y desvió la mirada. Rukia sonrió, podía ser agradable cuando quería. Al final la ganadora fue Rukia con cien puntos, en segundo Yuzu con ochenta puntos y Matsumoto con setenta puntos. Canción tras canción se iba haciendo de noche, y Matsumoto propuso un trio antes de irse, y todas aceptamos, y ojeamos el listado de canciones de trio.

Terminaron escogiendo una canción de Little mix, escogieron DNA y comenzaron a cantar las muchachas. La canción en si era algo difícil, Matsumoto tomo el rol de Jesy quien se adaptaba bastante bien a su voz, a Yuzu le costaba un poco pero al final le salió bastante bien, Rukia decidió escoger la voz de Perrie quien se le dificulto bastante pero luego se sincronizo con las demás dando un buen espectáculo. Al final de la canción, Matsumoto y Gin se despidieron y se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares. Luego de limpiar un poco el desorden, decidió tomar un caliente baño.

Cuando termino, se colocó un camisón y un short holgado para dormir, estaba lista para apagar la luz y quedar en completa oscuridad, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abre, pensó que era el peli naranja, pero no se trataba de él, y por una parte se decepciono que no fuera él.

-Rukia-chan ¿Puedo dormir contigo?-pregunto tímidamente Yuzu.

-Claro, ven aquí-le dije haciendo espacio para ella, lo cual sonrió y se acostó en mi cama abrazada a la pelinegra. Rukia apago la luz y cerró los ojos.

-Rukia-chan ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro- respondió.

-¿Odias a Oni-chan?-pregunto, sorprendiendo a la pelinegra.

-Te seré sincera, la verdad es que estoy confundida, quiero odiarlo pero una parte de mi dice que no lo haga.

-Eso quiere decir que, ¿Tiene una oportunidad contigo?

-No quiero ese tipo de relación con él, no nos casamos por amor, no podemos estar asi y de un día para otro hacer como si de verdad tuviéramos algo- dijo suspirando.-Igual él tiene a alguien más-pensó.

-Es como todos los adultos-dijo tristemente y la pelinegra se sintió mal, sabía que Yuzu era alguien bastante sensible.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, pero, yo pienso que Oni-chan te quiere.

-No lo creo, es una locura. Él y yo nunca podremos llevarnos bien.

-Yo creo que él es demasiado orgulloso y por eso dice todas esas cosas. Quiero que ustedes se lleven bien-dijo.

-No creo que se pueda, entre él y yo no sucederá nada-dijo.

-Aunque no se amen, prefiero que al menos lograran llevarse bien.

-Sería extraño estar casado e intentar ser amigos.

-Existe el divorcio-respondió y la pelinegra sonrió.

-No creo que me digas eso, luego de que estuviste casi todo un año diciéndome que amara a Ichigo-dijo.

-¡Lo llamaste por su nombre!- dijo feliz, y Rukia maldijo.

-No está mal llamarlo por su nombre de vez en cuando.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?-pregunto.

-Dime.

-Que intentaras llevarte bien con Oni-chan, no me gusta verlos discutir.

-Lo intentare-dijo acariciando la cabeza de Yuzu.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, lo intentare.

Yuzu abrazo a Rukia para luego quedarse dormida, la miro por unos instantes recordando sus palabras, ella ya lo había intentado, llevarse bien, quería olvidar todo el dolor que sintió, tratar de ser su amiga, y dejarlo ir.

-Divorcio-susurro para luego quedarse dormida.

Por otro lado, Ichigo yacía acostado en su cama pensando en lo que le había preguntado Gin, nunca le había tomado atención, pero ahora que lo pensaba, no encontraba respuesta alguna.

-**Flash Back:**

**-**Kurosaki-dijo Gin.

-Dime-respondió extrañado.

-Me he preguntado... ¿Por qué se casaron?-pregunto.

-Mi padre me pidió que lo hiciera-respondió simplemente.

-No es eso a lo que me refiero, Rangiku y yo estamos comprometidos, pero esperamos a terminar la universidad para hacer la boda.

-No llego a comprender-dijo confundido.

-¿Por qué los apuraron tanto para casarse?

-No lo sé, el viejo nunca quiso explicarme porque, solo me dijo que me casara con ella, aunque a mí no me molesta-respondió y Gin sonrió más.

**-Fin del Flash Back.**

-Ichigo decidió llamar a su padre, marco el número y escuchaba repicar, hasta que luego de un rato atendió el teléfono.

-¡Ichigo! ¿Qué te hace llamar a tu padre? ¡Me extrañas verdad!-grito del otro lado, a lo cual Ichigo despego el teléfono de su oreja y gruño.

-¡Cállate viejo! Solo te llamaba para preguntarte algo-respondió a lo cual Isshin comenzó a llorar eufórico.

-¿Qué me vas a preguntar?

-¿Por qué se te ocurrió casarme con Kuchiki Rukia?-pregunto.

-¿Qué ya no te gusta mi adorada tercera hija?-pregunto.-Cuando te lo dije, estabas muy feliz.

-Y aún sigo feliz pero, ¿Por qué?

_-"eso fue cuando me encontré a Byakuya en un viaje de negocios el año pasado"-_

**-Flash Back**

-Un hombre alto, con un color negro en el cabello, con traje gris y corbata roja se encontraba bastante aburrido tomando un café, solo un suspiro y dijo:

-Esto esta tan aburrido-dijo Isshin.

Desvió su mirada a la entrada y se encontró con quien menos esperaba, abrió sus ojos y salió corriendo hacia el hombre.

-¡Byakuya!-grito el hombre.

-¡Oh! Isshin-dijo el pelinegro seriamente, aunque en realidad estaba contento de volverlo a ver.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Dime tú que haces aquí. Luego ambos se acercaron a una mesa y comenzaron a platicar de diferentes cosas, como negocios, la familia.

-Rukia esta hermosa-dijo Isshin con una sonrisa mirando una foto de la pelinegra.

-Tu hijo también, si mal no recuerdo cuando lo vi era un crio que lloraba cada vez que Masaki no estaba con el-dijo Byakuya, Isshin rio al recordarlo.

-Ha pasado tiempo ¿eh?, si mal no recuerdo me mude a Inglaterra con Ichigo cuando tenía casi cuatro años, desde ese tiempo no hablamos, además debo disculparme contigo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto algo sorprendido pero manteniendo su rostro sereno y su compostura.

-De no estar con ustedes cuando falleció Hisana-dijo.

-No te preocupes, aunque si fueron años duros, sobre todo para Rukia-comento.- Aunque no logre hablar bien con ella, y no sabía cómo tratarla nunca llegamos a congeniar correctamente.

-Ichigo se volvió bastante estúpido desde que Rukia-chan se fue-suspiro.

-Rukia se comportó algo extraña igual pero lo olvido luego de lo de Hisana-dijo Byakuya.

-Me gustaría ver a Ichigo casado con una buena mujer y que me dé bastantes nietos-dijo y Byakuya suspiro, no había cambiado nada, llevaba con eso desde que se enteró de que tendría un hijo.-Asi como Rukia-chan ¿Te los imaginas a ellos dos?

-No-contesto Byakuya, Isshin sonrió.-No has cambiado anda, sigues siendo posesivo con Rukia-chan, recuerda que ella alguna día dejara de ser una niña. Además de que Ichigo es buen chico.

-Eso lo sé, lo tengo claro, es solo que no quiero verla triste de nuevo. Luego siguieron hablando de cualquier cosa hasta que surgió una propuesta interesante.

-Estuve pensando en lo del matrimonio. Rukia e Ichigo, no es tan mala idea-dijo Isshin, sacando un ceño fruncido de parte del pelinegro.- Vamos no coloques esa cara, además sería una ventaja para nuestras empresas y no creo que se nieguen. Byakuya lo pensó, no era tan mala idea después de todo.

-Entonces, trato hecho.

-¿Hablas enserio?-dijo animado Isshin.

-Sí, no lo arruines.

-¡Ya quiero ver nietos!-grito eufórico sacando que Byakuya lo mirara de mala manera a lo cual Isshin sonrió y le dio una palmaba en la espalda del pelinegro.

-**Fin del Flash Back.**

Ichigo se golpeó la cabeza, habían decidido de una simple broma el futuro de ambos, su padre estaba loco.

-¡Hijo estúpido! ¿Sigues ahí?

-Solo pensaba en lo que decías viejo.

-Ahora cuéntame, ¿Ya hay nietos en camino?

-¡No viejo pervertido!

-Que lastima, ¿Cómo van las cosas con ella?

-Más o menos, es bastante violenta y agresiva-dijo Ichigo suspirando.

-Me recuerda a Masaki-dijo el pelinegro riendo.

-Ni que lo digas- dijo sonriendo.

-S-si solo procesaba información- le contesta Natsu.-Ellas son, malhumoradas, caprichosas, muy tercas, violentas, golpean bastante duro, amables, generosas, hermosas, pero por eso no podemos evitar amarlas-dijeron los Kurosaki al mismo tiempo.

-Asi es Ichigo-dijo.

-Bueno viejo, saluda a mama de mi parte-dijo Ichigo.

-¡Demonios! Tenía que llamar a tu madre hacer unos quince minutos ¡Me va a matar!, adiós hijo estúpido, hazle muchos nietos a tu padre y no olvides cuidar de tus hermanas.

-Eso haré-dijo Ichigo suspirando.-Pero, ¿Mama está de acuerdo con eso?-pregunto.

-Al principio no, pero la convencí luego de que dije que necesitaban pasar tiempo con su hermano.

-Bueno entonces, adiós viejo.

-Adiós Ichigo-dijo y luego se cortó la llamada.

Ichigo suspiro y luego estiro los brazos colocándolos debajo de su cabeza, miro el techo y la imagen de Rukia se reflejó en el techo y sonrió, cerro sus ojos pensado lo interesante que sería tener clases junto con su enana.

* * *

><p>Si quieren saber las canciones cantadas vean aquí:<p>

-Canción cantada por Yuzu: World is mine de Hatsune Miku.

-Canción cantada por Matsumoto: Papi de Jennifer Lopez.

-Canción cantadapor Rukia: I´m alive de Becca Ending 1 de Kuroshitsuji.

Nos vemos.


	7. Una increíble idea

Disclaimer: Esta historia no es mía y pertenece a , la versión original es del anime y manga de Fairy Tail, y yo he pedido permiso para adaptarla a Bleach. Los personajes de Bleach tampoco me pertenecen solo a su respectivo creador: Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Una increíble idea<strong>

-Luego de que Yuzu y Karin llegaran a Karakura los Top ocho comenzaron sus clases en grupo, solo había pasado una sola semana y ya a Rukia le habían comenzado a salir canas verdes, fue la semana más larga, agobiante y desesperante, y por si fuera poco su querido esposo se sentaba justo detrás de ella. Rukia se preguntaba: -¿Por qué le tocaba sentarse justo detrás de ella? Solo eran ocho personas, y había más de veinte puestos en el salón, estaba más que cabreada, Rukia respiro hondo tratando de calmarse, pero luego de que otro papelito aterrizara en su cabello, una venita apareció en su frente, desde que habían empezado el peli naranja se había dedicado a molestarla, le lanzaba papeles, la insultaba y muchas otras clases de broma. Luego el peli naranja le jalo el cabello, y su paciencia acabo.

-¡Carajo para de una jodida vez! Grito colérica.-¡Eres la persona más irritante del mundo! Todo el salón quedo en silencio y viendo con los ojos abiertos a la pelinegra y no solo ellos, la profesora Suì-Fēng tenía su vista fina en ella, tenía una vena sobresaliendo de su frente, y con sus dedos destruía la tiza otro más molesto.

-¿Tienes algún problema con la forma en la que doy mi clase, señorita Kurosaki?

-No, es solo que...Lo siento profesora Suì-Fēng –dijo bastante apenada, para luego darle una cara de pocos amigos al peli naranja.

-¡Vete de mi clase! ¡No es la primera vez que te llamo la atención hoy!-replico molesta.

-Está bien-dijo Rukia desanimada, iba a recoger sus cosas pero fue detenida por una mano que la obligo a quedarse ahí.

-Fue mi culpa-dijo Ichigo despreocupado y caminando hacia la salida.-Por cierto ¿Cómo te fue ayer?

-¿De qué hablas Kurosaki?-pregunto una confundida Suì-Fēng.

-Es que ayer te escuche invitar a Yoruichi a las aguas termales.

-¡Kurosaki!-grito sonrojada la pelinegra. Rukia quedo confundida y vio como el peli naranja se marchaba del salón, era extraño que aunque el fuera el culpable de que casi la expulsaran del salón, que la ayudara y que él se fuera en su lugar. Luego de unos minutos la clase se había acabado, Rukia se dirigió junto con sus amigas al patio que quedaba el frente del edificio en donde tenían sus clases, hablaban de cualquier cosa mientras que los chicos jugaban un partido común de futbol, aunque a veces se salía de control.

-Rukia-chan tiene suerte-dijo Hinamori sonriente.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto confundida, mientras comía.

-¡Momo tiene razón! Rukia chan tiene mucha suerte-apoyo la peli naranja.

-No entiendo de que hablan.

-Kurosaki siempre te está protegiendo-dijeron en unísono.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo escupiendo el jugo.- Están locas-dijo burlona, causando que sus amigas se enojaran.

-No te estamos mintiendo Kurosaki-san.

-Si claro-dijo con sarcasmo. Todas suspiraron, era difícil convencer a la pelinegra, siguieron comiendo y hablando tranquilamente, pero a pesar de las advertencias de sus amigas, la pelinegra no se había percatado de que un balón se aproximaba a ella, cuando se dio cuenta ya había impactado en su rostro, todos se acercaron corriendo hacia la pelinegra, su piel blanco quedo algo roja y se tocaba la nariz con una mano.

-¡Rukia! ¿Estás bien?-pregunto un preocupado peli naranja.

-Sí, estoy bien, solo me ha pegado fuerte en la nariz-

-Nos diste un buen susto Rukia-chan-dijo Hinamori suspirando.

-¡Estas sangrando Kurosaki-san!

-¡Son unos idiotas! ¡Tengan más cuidado!-grito molesto el peli naranja.

-¡Cállate!-grito el peli blanco.- ¡Fuiste tú por no atajar el balón estúpido Kurosaki!

-¿A quién llamas estúpido enano? Y asi comenzó otra pelea entre Kurosaki y Hitsugaya causando que todos intentaran sepáralos, fue cuando Matsumoto ya molesta se acercó a los dos.

-¡Quieren callarse! ¡Rukia-chan se lastimo y ustedes se ven como unos niñatos! Ellos pararon sus gritos y asintieron para luego disculparse.

Ichigo se acercó a la pelinegra y le indico que fueran a la enfermería, ella asintió y el peli naranja la acompaño. No tardaron mucho en llegar ya que había una de por si acaso en el edificio del Top ocho. Rukia se sentó en una camilla e Ichigo saco un botiquín. Le limpio la sangre y se aseguró de que no sufriera una fractura, pero por suerte no se había golpeado tan fuerte como para ello, al final le coloco una venda en la nariz. Tenerlo tan cerca la hacía sentir extraña.

-Gracias-dijo la pelinegra sonriendo

-No hay de que-respondió y sonrió también, y ambos se encaminaron de regreso a donde se encontraban sus amigas.

-¡Kurosaki-san! ¿Estás bien?-pregunto.

-Sí, estoy bien Inoue-respondió. En eso Matsumoto se acerca a la pelinegra para susurrarle algo al oído.

-Te lo dije.

En toda la semana Rukia, comenzó a prestar a atención a lo que Ichigo hacía por ella, lo hacía disimuladamente, por ejemplo, cuando tenía sed él le daba una botella de agua diciendo que esa le desagrada, si tenía frio le daba su chaqueta diciendo que tenía calor, cuando en realidad estaba lloviendo y hacia bastante frio, si le dolía la cabeza por el estrés de los deberes le daba una pastilla diciendo que la tenía por casualidad, o si llevaba el bolso demasiado pesada, se lo quitaba sin preguntar diciendo que no tenía muchas cosas en el suyo. Pensó muy bien en considerar ser su amigo, no se había portado tan mal con ella, pero ¿Cómo olvidar todo lo que paso? ¿Cómo olvidar lo que sentía por él? Sabía que no podría cambiar su relación con el de un día para el otro, pero estaba dudando realmente si el de verdad la menospreciaba, si era asi entonces ¿Por qué se compraba bien ahora?

Rukia mientras pensaba, caminaba por los pasillos cargando en sus brazos un monto de libros para dejarlos en la biblioteca, escucho unas voces y reconoció que una de ellas era del peli naranja, asi que se acercó y alcanzo ver a Ichigo y a Kon y a un niño que calculaba que más o menos tenía unos catorce años, tenía el cabello rojo y lo había visto un par de veces, era Jinta, que era el sobrino del Sensei Urahara, y a pesar de ser familia el niño era algo irritante comparado con su tío, a veces era agradable hasta que Ichigo lo contagio con su estupidez. Escucho la conversación.

-¿Has tenido novia Ichigo?-pregunto.

-Claro-respondió.

-Pero no se la merece-dijo Kon, quien recibió un golpe por parte del peli naranja.

-¿Cómo era?

-Hermosa-respondió sonriente.

-¡Cuenta más Ichigo!-dijo el pelirrojo.

-¡Dejen de preguntar! No me gusta hablar de eso.

-¡Anda Idiota Ichigo!-dijo Kon.

-Tenía el pelo suave, piel blanca y unos ojos hermoso dorados, cuando estaba con ella me sentía feliz-dijo sonrojado.

-Es la primera vez que te oigo hablar asi de una chica-dijo Kon.

-¿Y la amabas?

-Bastante. Ichigo no sabía que la pelinegra había escuchado todo, se sintió triste y le daban ganas de llorar, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía permitirse llorar, se marchó del lugar con el corazón en la garganta, hiciera lo que hiciera Ichigo por ella jamás ocuparía un lugar en el corazón del peli naranja, nunca serian nada. Llego a la biblioteca y dejo los libros en su lugar, tenía una cierta curiosidad extraña por saber quién era la desconocida afortunada. Se estaba deprimiendo, pero tan bien era culpa suya por poner distancia. Rukia sabía que decir que lo odiaba era una mentira ¿Pero qué hacer para cambiarlo? Podría intentar ser su amiga, y una idea se posó en la cabeza de la pelinegra, amigos… no había olvidado su conversación con Yuzu, se sentó en la silla más cercana y vio por la ventana, talves la mejor solución era olvidad el dolor y reemplazarlo con una amistad.

Por otro lado, el peli naranja junto con los niños seguía conversando.

-Pero ya no ¿verdad?-pregunto el pelirrojo.

-La que amas ahora es a Nee-san.

-¡Cállense!-grito enojado el peli naranja.

Mientras tanto Natsu, Happy y Romeo seguían hablando

-A Ichigo, le molesta que este cerca de Nee-san.

-¿En serio? Pero si es solo un crio, Ichigo eres patético, te peleas incluso con un niño.

-¡Este mocoso lo hace a propósito!-dijo Ichigo.- Es más listo de lo que crees.

Los chicos comenzaron burlarse del peli naranja molestándolo, pero luego Ichigo termino riendo también, Pensó en Rukia, realmente la quería como a ninguna otra, ni siquiera a "ella" No era un pervertido, pero la deseaba, deseaba sentirla, entre sus brazos, quería que fuera solo suya, pero lo que más quería era que ella correspondiera sus sentimientos, suspiro y pensó que era algo imposible ya que ella lo ignoraba, y no entendía que había hecho para que ella lo odiase tanto, cuando él la quería, se golpeó la cabeza pensando que ya se estaba volviendo demasiado cursi, entonces se le vino una idea a la cabeza, y se preguntaba cómo era tanto tonto por no pensarlo antes.

Mientras tanto, la pelinegra sonrió ante su idea, trataría de olvidar todo para poder llevarse bien con él, y decidió que asi seria. Ichigo también sonrió y prometió que lo cumpliría, ambos pensaron al mismo tiempo lo mismo pero con una intención diferente.

-seré su amigo/amiga-dijeron ambos en susurro.

* * *

><p>Se que fue un capitulo corto, pero subire capitulos todos los dias así que es algo justo, me emocione cuando vi más comentarios. Pueden preguntar cualquier cosa o decirle lo que mas les gusto del capitulo. Mi única excusa de que mañana me tarde más con el capitulo es por que voy a salir, pero si no lo subo mañana lo publico el sabado junto con otro capitulo, osea capitulo doble.<p>

-Anlu20: Me emociona saber que te esta gustando, y no apresures las cosas pero si habra un rival, y sera algo interesante y no digo más para que tu misma te enteres, todavia no va a aparecer, pero muy pronto lo hara, y ichigo puede ser bastante estupido, pero cuando se revele todo te daras cuanta de que no lo es tanto, no te digo mas y espero que hayas disfrutado de este capitulo :)

-Geneichi15: Todo a su paso, eso pronto se revelara creo que no es todavia pero sera muy pronto, me alegra de que te guste y que hayas disfrutado de este capitulo.


	8. Torneo

Disclaimer: Esta historia no es mía y pertenece a , la versión original es del anime y manga de Fairy Tail, y yo he pedido permiso para adaptarla a Bleach. Los personajes de Bleach tampoco me pertenecen solo a su respectivo creador: Tite Kubo.

-Este capitulo casi no va directamente con la historia original, ya que en la versión de la autora, que es de Fairy Tail, Lucy es una escritora de novelas y le pide ayuda a Juvia y gray para escribir romance, y esto no tendria sentido si lo coloco igual ademas de que Rukia en este fanfic no es escritora, así que decidi poner lo que ella hace como Top ocho siguiendo la linea del capitulo, me costo bastante escribirlo ya que realmente no sabia nada de Karate y comenze a investigar y mas o menos escribi algo. He tenido que hacer varios desvios de la historia original ya que o no quedaban bien o realmente no iba con el personaje, pero mientras la historia y a lo que se quiere llegar sigue siendo lo mismo, y no es tanto una adaptación ya que tambien lo estoy escribiendo con mis propias palabras también. Solo quería aclarar eso para que no haya dudas al respecto.

Tarde en escribir el capitulo por falta de inspiración.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Torneo.<strong>

-Era un hermoso día y todos en la academia de Karakura estaban emocionados, era primero de julio en pocas palabras, era el comienzo de verano, y tenían unas cortas vacaciones, pero no todos estaban contentos cierta pelinegra se encontraba en un Domo practicando Karate estresada y cansada.

-¿Qué diablos voy a hacer?-se preguntaba, tenía un torneo pronto y estaba practicando a mas no poder, pero no era suficiente, además de que todos los ayudantes que se ofrecían a practicar con ella luego huían despavoridos, y no era por su fuerza, en realidad llegaba un punto donde se molestaba tanto que sacaba una fuerza desconocida y a veces los lastimaba, Rukia comenzó a aprender karate y Judo cuando tenía apenas diez años, y era una manera de despejar su mente y descargarse por un rato, pero a veces su mala actitud y recuerdos la hacían perder el control y terminaba por lastimar a los que querían ayudarla.

-¿Qué voy a hacer yo contigo Rukia?

-Yoruichi-san-dijo sorprendida, Yoruichi era una estudiante de la academia, era mayor que ella y ese año se graduaba y era la mejor en Karate, y Judo que conocía ella se ofreció a ayudarla cuando apenas estaba comenzando y era la única que la soportaba a la hora de los entrenamientos, Yoruichi era conocida como la reina de la velocidad, sus golpes eran un tanto fuertes pero era la más rápida que había conocido, no podía predecir sus movimientos, era la mejor. Quería pedirle ayuda a Hinamori pero esta tenía que estudiar asi que no pudo ayudarla.

-Eres mi salvación Yoruichi-san-dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Cuándo es el torneo?-pregunto.

-En tres días-respondió cansada.-Pero aun no estoy preparada.

-Bien te ayudare-dijo sonriendo, se colocó unas almohadillas en los ambos brazos y piernas, y Rukia tomaba uno sorbos de agua. Ambas se acercaron al centro del lugar y se saludaron cordialmente bajando la espalda a la altura de la cadera y se pusieron en posición, mientras, Ichigo y los demás habían entrado al lugar, decidieron ir a apoyar a la pelinegra y darle unos cuantos ánimos. Rukia se acercó a Yoruichi y comenzó a dar patadas y golpes en las almohadillas, eso era una cosquillas comparado con las peleas a las que ella se enfrentaba, todos miraban la escena y algunos dando gritillos de ánimo para la joven.

-¡Vamos Rukia-chan tu puedes!

-¡Kurosaki-san! ¡Vamos!-grito Inoue.

-Más fuerte Rukia-dijo Yoruichi.- ¡Mas fuerte!-grito y la pelinegra cargo toda su fuera en una patada y Yoruichi retrocedió un poco.-Bien hecho, hasta dolió un poco-dijo sonriente.-Descansa un poco y al rato seguimos. Rukia asintió jadeante, y se acercó a beber agua, y luego se sentó en las banca donde estaban sus amigos para descansar.

-¡Lo has hecho excelente Kurosaki-san!

-Gracias Inoue, pero no es suficiente para este torneo, peleare contra un chico de otra escuela que también está en cinta negra, al parecer es bastante bueno-dijo.

-No te preocupes Rukia, me encargare que le des una buena paliza a ese tipo-dijo, y es que Yoruichi conocía a bastantes karatecas de diferentes escuelas y conocía a la perfección al chico que pelearía con Rukia, se llamaba Grimmjow, no tenía poco de convertirse en cinta negra como Rukia, pero sabía que era bastante fuerte. Pero no solo tendría que pelear con Grimmjow, que era el único cinta negra de su equipo si no con los demás si es que quería llegar más lejos, y asi con los demás colegios hasta ser un karateka joven nacional, asi como lo era Yoruichi. Pasó el resto del día practicando con la morena, teniendo cortos descansos, según la peli purpura, había mejorado un poco con la velocidad, ya que le propuso mejorar ese aspecto y tener una estrategia para ganar.

Al siguiente día a pesar de estar cansada, aun siguió practicando pero ahora con la ayuda de Hinamori, practicando sus patadas y hacer una buena combinación de rapidez y golpes fuertes, faltaban dos días para el torneo y no se sentía con la capacidad para vencer a todos esos sujetos, y es que contando con Hinamori, Yoruichi y la pelinegra, era las únicas mujeres durante cinco años que habían llegado tan lejos, ya que en la actualidad muchas mujeres ya no tenían el carácter o valor para aprender el arte marcial. En el pasado muchas personas se burlaron ya que era mujer, y mucho más ya que era de baja estatura y prácticamente no pesaba demasiado, pero les cerro al boca al ver los golpes y la agilidad de la pelinegra, había llegado a su cinta negra hace apenas unos dos meses, y estaba orgullosa.

Esa noche no pudo dormir, y se levantó a mitad de la noche a ver un rato por la ventana, quería sentir la brisa fresca, y talves asi le darían ganas de dormir, estaba tan profunda en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la persona que estaba detrás de ella.

-¿No puedes dormir?-pregunto sobresaltándola.

-Idiota me asustaste-le dijo.

-¿Por qué no puedes dormir enana?- ella suspiro, no quería pelear con él asi que no le dijo nada.

-Estaba pensando en el torneo.

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?-pregunto confundido.

-Es que, realmente no siento que esté preparada para hacerlo, siento que mejoro gracias a Yoruichi-san y Hinamori, pero no me siento segura- Rukia se preguntó por qué había dicho lo que sentía, nunca había sido tan cercana ni hablado de eso con el peli naranja, pero talves no era tan mala idea si de verdad quería llevarse bien con él e intentar ser amigos.

-Si no estás completamente segura, no lo hagas.

-Pero es que realmente quiero, solo que las dudas me consumen.

-Yo creo en ti, y sé que lo harás bien, confía más en ti misma y recuerda que la fuerza está aquí-dijo y señalo su corazón con el dedo.

-Gracias Ichigo-dijo y sonrió.

-De nada, este sonrió y se levantó.- Ya me voy a dormir, no te quedes tan tarde y descansa enana-dijo para luego desordenar sus cabellos con su mano derecha en irse, eso saco una sonrisa por parte de la pelinegra, después de todo no era tan malo intentar ser amigo de Ichigo. En un rato se fue a dormir, y quedo dormida bastante rápido.

Al día siguiente que era viernes, fue a comer y al cine con sus amigas y descanso un poco para en la tarde seguir practicando, estaba bastante nerviosa ya que el gran día era mañana, pero con apoyo de sus amigos ya no se sentía tanto de esa manera. Según Yoruichi ya estaba perfectamente preparada, sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos pero sin disminuir la fuerza y la agilidad para defenderse y esquivar los golpes y patadas de su atacante. Practico el Hojo Undo que son métodos para fortalecimiento y desensibilización corporal por medio de entrenamiento de aparatos tradicionales como el poste de golpeo o Makiwara, trabajo en pareja y más, el Uke Waza/ Ukete Técnicas de bloqueo interceptando la extremidad que golpea, Harate/ Sukuite/ Kakete/ Nigirite/ Kakiwake: Técnicas de chequeo, o desvío, agarre o sujeción de la extremidad(es) que golpea, Ashi Sabaki: Tácticas o desplazamientos, buscando avanzar, retroceder, esquivar, amagues y fintas; en ataque o defensa, Geri Waza: Técnicas de golpe con los pies / patadas, Ibuki Waza: Técnicas de respiración.

El día esperado por fin llego, y era un agradable día con bastante sol y un día caluroso. Se levantó temprano, alrededor de las siete de la mañana y el encuentro seria a las diez y media. Se fue a hacer un gran desayuno para tener suficiente energía, y se vistió con un pantalón cómodo y una sudadera. Preparo un exquisito jugo de naranja con un poco de azúcar para las energías, un café caliente y unas tostadas con mermelada sin olvidar algo de postre, unas rodajas de piña con yogurt. Intento hacer el menos ruido posible ya que todos aún estaban durmiendo. Se fijó en el reloj y ya era las ocho y media asi que se fue a correr por un rato.

Se colocó su tenis y salió a correr a los alrededores, con el propósito de bajar la comida y ejercitar un poco, paso media hora corriendo y llego a casa y todos se encontraban ya despiertos.

-Buenos días Rukia-chan Estoy preparando el desayuno ¿Quieres?-pregunto

-Buenos días Yuzu, no te preocupes ya desayune-le dijo y se fue a su habitación donde tomo una ducha fría de una media hora más, se fijó en la hora y ya el reloj marcaba las nueve y media, se vistió con una camiseta negra y unos shorts, preparo su bolso donde llevaba agua bastante fría, el Keikogi o Karategi que era la vestimenta para Karate y su Obi negro, una toalla limpia para el sudor, su celular y unas cuantas cosas de emergencia. Bajo las escaleras para llegar a la puerta principal pero una mano la detuvo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Enana

-¿A dónde más idiota? Hoy es el torneo-dijo.

-No iras sola, Karin y yo te acompañaremos.

-No es necesario-dijo la pelinegra.

-No pedí tu opinión, vamos-dijo y la agarró del brazo jalándola sin lastimarla, la obligo a entrar en la limosina a esperar a Karin.

-Ya estoy aquí Ichi-nii-dijo la pelinegra llegando.

-¿Y Yuzu?-pregunto.

-Tenía que hacer algunos deberes de la escuela y no puede ir, pero te desea suerte.

En todo el camino estuvieron hablando de deportes, y la pelinegra se enteró de la afición de estos por parte de Karin, su favorito era el fútbol aunque le hubiera gustado aprender Karate, a lo cual la pelinegra le oficio ayuda para comenzar y enseñarle lo básico, también hablaron de un poco de fútbol y Karin le comento que estaba en un quipo y era la única mujer pero que aun asi era la mejor, y que quería convertirse en profesional. Mientras conversaban, Ichigo tenía su mirada y oídos puestas en ellas, Karin nunca se llevaba bien con otras personas, pero al ser tan parecida con Rukia se llevaban de maravilla e incluso nunca había visto a su hermana menor hablar tanto con alguien que no fuera un chico de su equipo de fútbol. Tardaron media hora en llegar ya que el lugar quedaba algo lejos, la escuela era grande pero no comparada con la de Karakura, en la entrada estaban sus amigos lo cual sorprendió a la pelinegra, no se imaginaba que todos fueran a apoyarla.

-¡Rukia-chan! ¡Vinimos a apoyarte!-grito Matsumoto.

-No grites tanto Matsumoto-dijo el peliblanco molesto.

-Pero Taichou tenemos que apoyarla-dijo Matsumoto. El "Taichou" era un apodo que le coloco Matsumoto, al peliblanco ya que se conocían desde que ella era más joven y Toushiro mas enano.

-Rukia-chan ¿Seguiste mis consejos?-pregunto Hinamori.

-Sí, gracias Momo, tengo bastante energía gracias al desayuno que me recomendaste, incluso Salí a correr un rato por la mañana-dijo la pelinegra, y Hinamori sonrió.

-¿No deberíamos entrar ya?-pregunto Gin. Todos asintieron y entraron al lugar, tuvieron que caminar por el patio de la escuela y encontrar el Domo al fin, era bastante grande y hasta tenia bancas para el público y un gran espacio para práctica, vestidores, y baños.

En cuanto entraron varios muchachos se quedaron viendo al grupo, preguntándose con quien competirían esta vez, estaban rodeando a alguien o algo, este se levantó, tenía un extraño color de cabello azul claro y sus ojos era del mismo color, tenía una sonrisa arrogante y aura de superioridad, se acercó a la pelinegra, demasiado cerca para su gusto.

-Asi que vino la princesa Kuchiki, pensé que tendrías miedo y no vendrías-dijo el peli azul.

-¿Miedo de que? ¿De ti? Por favor-dijo la pelinegra serena.- Solo eres un idiota más.

-Vamos Preciosa, ¿Qué tal si dejamos esto y vienes conmigo? Te va a encantar-dijo el peli azul agarrando un mecho de cabello negro, ella le aparto la mano.

-No me toques, y no gracias no pierdo mí tiempo en tonterías.

-No te hagas la ruda, sabes que caerás por mi algún día-dijo tomando de nuevo un mecho de cabello y se acercó al oído de la pelinegra.- No te resistas preciosa-le susurro, Rukia se estremeció y lo aparto bruscamente, mientras que Ichigo rechinaba los dientes.

-Te dije que no me tocaras.

-¿Y si no que?-dijo acercándose peligrosamente.

-Te dijo que no la tocaras-dijo una voz fría agarrando el brazo de Grimmjow con brusquedad, apartándolo de la pelinegra.

-¿Y quién demonios eres tú?

-Su esposo-contesto, eso tomo por sorpresa al peli azul, y la pelinegra la miro sin entender, jamás se había comportado ni la había defendido de esa manera.

-Bah me da igual, comencemos de una vez-dijo alejándose. Una vez se marchó junto con su grupo a los vestidores, Rukia se despidió de sus amigos para cambiarse, fue hacia al baño ya que los vestidores solo eran para hombres y no quería arriesgarse con el peli azul ahí dentro. Hacia demasiado calor asi que solo se colocó pantalón holgado con su Obi negro, y se dejó una camiseta negra de tiras delgadas, no era obligatorio pelear con la parte de arriba del traje, además de que este daba demasiado calor. Salió del cubículo del baño y se miró al espejo, arreglo un poco el cabello, lo tenía corto y apenas le llegaba al cuello, se lavó la cara con agua fría y observo su reflejo en el espejo con una mirada decidida, tenía un as bajo la manga. Recordó lo que dijo Yoruichi, se la hoja en el viento, Yoruichi le enseño una estrategia para ganar, ya que la pelinegra era bastante predecible, confiaba en la peli purpura y lo que le enseño el otro día, tenía que hacerlo, debía hacerlo. Salió del baño, todos la estaban esperando, sus amigos estaban en las bancas y uno que otro espectador, del otro lado estaba Grimmjow con su grupo y luego estaba ella.

El presentador le explico lo que tenían que hacer, primero tendrían unos quince minutos para calentar, luego tendrían una pequeña practica y luego comenzaría el torneo. Rukia debía tener un encuentro con todos los del Domo de aquella escuela ya que era la única cinta negra, aparte de Yoruichi que quería ser reconocida nacionalmente, además de que no habían más personas que quisieran unirse y Hinamori aún no llegaba a la cinta negra y por eso aún no se le permitía participar, aún estaba en cinta marrón pero no faltaba mucha para que llegara a la siguiente cinta. Yoruichi se acercó a ella, y con su ayuda la ayudo a calentar, comenzando por los tobillos, piernas, muslos, caderas, brazos y terminando con la cabeza y el cuello. Estiro las piernas, y brazos y solo le quedaban cinco minutos, y siguió estirando sus brazos y cuello. Primero la rodearían en un círculo el resto del grupo peleando de uno en uno o dos en dos, y si lograba acabar con todos tomarían un descanso y luego le tocaba pelear con Grimmjow.

La pelinegra creía que ya estaba lista para enfrentarse ya que aumento su temperatura corporal, aumento su flujo sanguíneo, al igual que su impulso nervioso para tener mejor actividad y reflejos, consiguió mayor rapidez y eficacia en sus músculos. La campana sonó anunciando que se acaba el tiempo para calentar y prepararse, Yoruichi se alejó, y se encamino a donde estaban los demás no sin antes darle una sonrisa de buena suerte. Se acercó al centro del lugar al igual que el grupo liderado por Grimmjow, que se colocaron en line recta. Hicieron el saludo tradicional y Grimmjow se alejó para dar paso a su grupo que iba a rodearla para comenzar, no sin antes darle una mirada divertida que no pasó desapercibida por la pelinegra.

Repitió el saludo incontables veces, cerro sus ojos, suspiro y volvió a abrirlos, se puso en modo de ataque y vio a su alrededor, calculaba exactamente quince hombres rodeándola, unos más altos y más fuertes que otros, sabía que si ventaja era que era pequeña y escurridiza y si lo juntaba con su velocidad sería una buena combinación. El hombre dio el grito de inicio, y ella fue la primera en atacar, debía eliminar lo más rápido posible y asi terminaría pronto, se acercó corriendo, salto apoyando el pie izquierdo en uno de los hombres el pie derecho en otro haciéndoles caer y luego golpear a un tercero con el pie izquierdo en la cara, eso hizo que todos se tensaran y sorprendieran a la vez, no había tardado más de siete segundos en hacer aquel ataque, sin dejarles tiempo para reaccionar o responder. Repitió el mismo proceso corriendo al otro lado, pero esta vez apoyándose en un solo hombre y golpear el que estaba a un lado de él dejando al otro chico confundido e hizo que al golpear a otro tropezara con un chico y ambos cayeran, el hombre del cual se apoyó aprovecho la oportunidad para atacar con los brazos, pero esta se agacho y con un pie lo hizo caer, corrió y dos hombre la iban a atacar otro adelante y uno por detrás, con el pie se apoyó pateando el que estaba delante de ella y al otro lo impacto con su puño. Se acercó otro, y la pelinegra coloco las manos en el piso alzando la pierna izquierda golpeándolo en el cuello, atrás venia otro e hizo un doble giro pateando su rostro, otros dos se acercaron rápidamente, y esta hizo un giro pateando a uno y golpeando al otro.

Miro a su alrededor, y había varios en el suelo y otros aun de pie, pero quedaban menos, mientras que sus amigos le daban ánimos y gritaban su nombre en la bancas, Yoruichi sonreía y Ichigo se quedó impresionaba por la hábil estrategia de Rukia, está orgulloso de su esfuerzo. Se acercó un hombre grande que primero le dio una patada con la pierna derecha y luego con la izquierda, pero a pesar de su fuerza y por más alto que era, sus movimientos fueron lentos asi que los esquivo con facilidad, y luego la pelinegra le dio una patada dejándolo algo atontado, este se levantó dispuesto a seguir, Rukia se acercó y le dio varios golpes el hombre que solo sonreía ya que no le afectaban pero Rukia le dio otra patada en el cuello haciendo que se mareara, este se molestó de sobre manera y comenzó a dar puñetazos y patadas, Rukia los esquivaba y se alejó de él, luego de respirar bien salió corriendo y salto dando dos patadas en el estómago y otro el rostro haciéndolo caer finalmente sin poder levantarse.

Luego de eso quedaban unos cinco hombres nada más, pero uno de ellos tenían un palo de madera, los cinco hombre la rodearon y esta les dio una patada y golpes a tres de ellos y les dio un puñetazo a los otros dos y luego con el pie los hizo caer, el hombre con el palo de madera era el único que quedaba y por su aspecto podría decir que se traba de Nnoitra Gilga un hombre de cabello negro y el más fuerte del domo obviamente después de Grimmjow.

Vio como le lanzaron al suelo justo a sus pies unos Nunchakus, ya que el Nnoitra al usar el palo de madera, sería una desventaja y trampa para la pelinegra, por suerte sabia usarlos a la perfección. Ambos estaban en la esquina contraria del lugar, Nnoitra movía el palo de una mano en otra y Rukia no se movía esperando un movimiento, este corrió acercándose intentando golpearla con el palo esta esquivo los ataques, el dio una patada y ella igual la esquivo, abrió por completo el Nunchakus y agarrándolo de un lado, con el otro intento quitarle el palo de madera, esquivo los ataques bastante rápido, ella dio una voltereta en el aire golpeando el palo con el Nunchakus, Nnoitra se alegó y se colocó en cunclillas apuntando con la punta del palo a la pelinegra, este pensaba su movimiento, t Rukia hizo un rápido y hábil movimiento con los Nunchakus, cambiándolo de mano a mano y al final quedo una parte en sus axilas y agarrando la otra parte con la mano, Nnoitra se levantó y camino lentamente, mientras Rukia se alejaba un poco colocándose en modo de defensa y ataque este luego se acercó corriendo y esta detuvo el palo con ambos Nunchakus estirados luego aparto el palo e iba a golpearla en ambas piernas para que callera, pero la pelinegra salto esquivándolo, luego comenzó a atacar con los Nunchakus y el esquivándolo luego este le dio una patada ella la esquivo, y el golpeo sus piernas cayendo boca arriba, la ataco con el palo en la cara y ella lo detuvo con ambos Nunchakus estirados, movió el palo intentado golpearle en el rostro y esta movió la cabeza, se levantó rápidamente y golpeo en el estómago a Nnoitra con los Nunchakus, y la pelinegra coloco ambos pies sobre el palo de madera, este la miro y ella termino con una patada en el cuello. Sonó la campana anunciando que la ganadora era la pelinegra.

Todos sus amigos corrieron a abrazarla y felicitarla por haber ganado.

-¡Lo hiciste increíble Kurosaki-san!

-¡Rukia-chan estoy orgullosa de ti!-ambas peli naranjas la abrazaron.

-¡Rukia-chan! Espero ser como tu cuando me toque pelear-dijo Hinamori alegre, la pelinegra sonrió, la había hecho bastante bien.

-Lo hiciste bien Kurosaki-dijo un orgulloso peli blanco.

-Gracias Toushiro-dijo la pelinegra sonriendo, Hitsugaya podía ser adorable y amable cuando quería.

-¡Lo hiciste increíble enana!-grito Ichigo sorprendiendo a la peli negra.

-Gracias Ichigo- el peli naranja sonrió y le ofreció una botella de agua y la toalla limpia. Esta bebió toda la botella y se secó el rostro y el cabello que estaban empapados de sudor. Fue al baño y se lavó de nuevo la cara con agua fría, tenía diez minutos para descansar, y estaba realmente agotada, volvió con sus amigos quien hablaban de cualquier otra cosa, se sentó un momento y cerró los ojos aun le quedaban seis minutos. Ninguno quiso molestarla ya que suponían que quería descansar aunque sea un minuto. El tiempo pasó rápido, y anunciaron que ya comenzaba el tan esperado encuentro, ambos se acercaron al centro esperando a que sonara la campana, estirándose un poco los dos.

-No me voy a contener preciosa-dijo Grimmjow sonriendo.

-Oh por favor no lo hagas cariño-le contesto, para sorpresa de Ichigo, ¿Por qué le decía cariño a ese imbécil?

-Me pregunto si lo que eres buena en Karate también lo eres en otras cosas.

-Lástima que jamás lo sabrás.

-¿De nuevo te haces la difícil? Vamos amor tienes todo esto para ti-dijo, Ichigo se comenzó a cabrear.

-He estado con mejores, no eres la gran cosa-respondió.

-¿Mejores? ¿Quién? ¿El naranjita de allá?-pregunto burlesco.

-Yo no dije nada, igual no es el primero-dijo, e Ichigo se sorprendió ¿Qué no era el primero? Eso lo hizo sentir mal. Grimmjow sonrió y en ese momento sonó la campana dando comienzo al enfrentamiento, ambos se acercaron un poco e hicieron el saludo tradicional, luego se alejaron. Grimmjow fue el primero en atacar lanzo una patada, que Rukia apenas pudo esquivar, ¿Qué fue eso?-se preguntó, había sido demasiado rápido, el peli azul dio dos puñetazos y la pelinegra se echó para atrás esquivándolo, el dio otro y ella lo esquivo y luego dio un brinco y le pego una patada a Grimmjow, este se quedó firme sin decir nada, ¿Acaso no le hice ni un poco de daño?-se preguntó la pelinegra, ambos tenían sus manos en modo de pela con los puños cerrados, ella se alejó para mantener distancia tal y como le dijo Yoruichi, Grimmjow se acercó y dio una patada, que Rukia no pudo esquivar, se levantó como pudo y se alejó retrocediendo, él se acercó más y dio otra patada, que la hizo caer de nuevo, todos sus amigos se tensaron, se levantó algo atontada, y se alejó una vez más, era demasiado rápido y no le daba tiempo de esquivar o analizar sus movimientos, Grimmjow sonría triúnfate, le dio otra patada y ella no esquivaba, Ichigo se comenzó a preocupar, pero eso no hizo que la pelinegra se rindiera, se levantó y levanto sus puños de nuevo. Grimmjow se acercó y lanzo un puño, ella lo detuvo con las dos manos, Grimmjow levanto su otra mano y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago haciéndola caer, Rukia jadeo adolorida, y por un momento todo se detuvo, observo las bancas, todos los miraban preocupantes hasta el peliblanco la miraba diciendo: -Tienes que seguir. Observo a Ichigo era el más preocupado de todos, vio a Yoruichi que tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió, le sonrió y escucho un susurro.- Hazlo.

Para sorpresa de todos, se levantó, aun le dolía ele estomago pero aun asi se colocó en modo de ataque, corrió y Grimmjow sonrió le daba golpes y patadas rápidamente, pero Rukia las esquivaba todas, por mas rápidas o fuertes que sea, las detenía, las esquivaba, no le daba oportunidad de verla como un blanco fácil, coloco sus manos en el piso y golpeo su cuello con de sus pies, el agarro un de sus pies para sorpresa de la pelinegra, y la lanzo, ella aprovecho hacer el movimiento que aunque no había practicado lo suficiente para hacerlo, aun asi era su única esperanza, su as bajo la manga, dio dos piruetas y luego con las dos piernas pateo el estómago de Grimmjow con fuerza, y ella cayó al suelo, se levantó de inmediato y vio al peli azul con una mueca de dolor, al final si pudo hacerlo, aprovecho la oportunidad y le dio una patada, dos, tres fue aumentado el ritmo y la velocidad de ataque sin dejar que obtuviera la oportunidad, finalmente le dio una patada con la pierna derecha y otra con la izquierda, y luego como movimiento final con las dos manos golpeo el cuello de Grimmjow y finalmente cayo. Todos gritaron y se lanzaron sobre la pelinegra alzándola, y abrazándola, ¡Le había ganado a Grimmjow!

-¡Rukia-chan! ¡Es increíble! –La pelinegra sonrió.

-Enana, me preocupaste al principio, pero después me impresionaste, y te lo dije-dijo y sonrió.-La fuerza esta en tu corazón y señalo su corazón. Rukia no pudo evitar sonreír y dio el primer paso, abrazo al peli naranja, todos miraban la escena con ternura, Ichigo al principio se sorprendió pero termino aceptando el abrazo, luego de unos segundo se separaron.

-¡Vamos a celebrar!-grito Matsumoto y todos siguieron a la peli naranja. Luego de eso todos fueron a tomar un helado y pasar un rato la tarde como celebración de que la Pelinegra gano el encuentra, aun llevaba puesto su traje con su Obi negro pero ahora colgado de su cuello una medalla como reconocimiento de haber ganado.

Luego de un rato cada uno fue para su casa, Ichigo, Karin y la Pelinegra, ya estaban bajando de la limosina para entrar a la mansión, Rukia iba feliz y tranquila cuando sintió como algo la abrazaba.

-¡Nee-san!-grito Kon, Rukia lo cargo y sonrió.- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Estaba en un encuentro-dijo.

-¿Ganaste?-pregunto el pequeño ya sabía sobre sus habilidades en karate.

-Por supuesto-dijo y ambos sonrieron.

-¿Harás de cenar hoy Nee-san?

-Claro. Luego Rukia miro a Ichigo y este le sonrió queriendo decirle algo, todos entraron a la casa luego de aquello.

-Amigos-susurro. Ichigo la vio entrar a su habitación y suspiro para luego entrar a la suya, hoy había sido un día genial, y no había peleado con la pelinegra, quería ser más amigo de ella, sin caer en el deseo de ser algo más que solo una mera amistad.

-Después de todo el día no había sido tan malo.

* * *

><p>Me costo mucho y espero que les guste este capitulo, espero sus comentarios de que tal el capitulo. Nos vemos.<p> 


	9. Masaki Kurosaki

Disclaimer: Esta historia no es mía y pertenece a , la versión original es del anime y manga de Fairy Tail, y yo he pedido permiso para adaptarla a Bleach. Los personajes de Bleach tampoco me pertenecen solo a su respectivo creador: Tite Kubo.

Hoy tendremos dos capitulos asi que sera este y uno extra. El otro lo publicare en la noche más o menos.

P.D ¿Se imaginan a Masaki de forma agresiva y que da miedo? Lean el capitulo y entenderan, ademas de que seria algo divertido para el capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Masaki Kurosaki.<strong>

-Rukia quien tarareaba una canción, iba alegremente hacia la mansión Kurosaki, la razón de su alegría era que era que ya que había terminado el torneo, y por supuesto había ganado ahora le quedaban el resto de los días para relajarse y disfrutar un rato. Habían ido al parque a petición de Karin y Yuzu que querían salir y como no pudieron negarse fueron ese mismo día, mientras Rukia tarareaba observando el paisaje a través de la ventana bajo la mirada del peli naranja, Karin y Yuzu la miraban igualmente sonriente ya que el ánimo de la pelinegra era contagioso. Ichigo la veía detalladamente, y luego suspiro pensando en cómo dar el siguiente paso para ser más amigos, ya que ella lo había hecho el día anterior.

Cuando la limosina se detuvo, la primera en salir fue Rukia, seguida por los demás que la miraban sorprendidos, jamás habían visto tan alegre y agradable a la pelinegra, mientras Rukia pensaba en llegar a su habitación, darse un baño caliente, dormir y luego hacer la cena, no sabía en qué momento yacía en el suelo con una masa caliente sobre ella, es que ¿Siempre tenían que tirarla al suelo? Pensó la pelinegra quien abrió los ojos para ver quién era dicha persona, observo un cabello naranja bastante claro, largo y sedoso lo llevaba recogido pero aun asi podía apreciar su largo que llegaba casi al final de la espalda, llevaba un corte grafilado y tenía el cabello pequeños rulos, no entendía a quien pertenecía aquella cabellera, pero no era capaz de ver bien su rostro, los demás que llegaron detrás de ella se quedaron viendo la escena, hasta que Ichigo reconoció quien era.

-¿Mama? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto para luego arrepentirse y comenzar a retroceder. La persona que rodeaba a la pelinegra se levantó y estaba rodeada de un aura negra deprimente, sus ojos eran tapados con su flequillos y sus ojos brillaban debajo de esto, tenía los ojos miel casi igual que los de Ichigo, lo diferente era que lo miraban que ojos de asesino, luego de unos segundos ya estaba Ichigo con un chichón en la cabeza, esto le causo gracia a las demás.

-¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mis hijos?-dijo la mujer.

-Lo siento mama-contesto el peli naranja suspirando.

-¡Mama!-gritaron las dos niñas lanzándose sobre la mujer.

-Hola mis niñas-comento embozando una sonrisa dulce.

Masaki Kurosaki era la hermosa esposa de Isshin Kurosaki, su belleza dejo sorprendida a la pelinegra, era la más hermosa mujer que había visto en su visa, su cabello, sus ojos miel, ahora que la podía ver mejor, sus rulos caían elegantemente por su espalda, vestía con unos Jeans negros y una pollera blanca, que hacía que su cuerpo se resaltara viéndose elegante y sofisticada, también llevaba una chaqueta que hacia juego y que se moldeaba bastante bien a su cuerpo, Masaki no parecía mayor de los treinta años, era conocida por su belleza al ser anteriormente una modelo exitosa, y en la actualidad era una empresaria de diseño de modas y dirige una agencia de modelo. La mujer se alejó de las niñas y vio a Rukia con una sonrisa.

-Hola Rukia.

-Hola señora Kurosaki-dijo y le sonrió.

-Oh vamos Rukia, puedes decirme Masaki-le dijo y la agarro de las manos.

-Claro-Masaki-san-le dijo sonriendo. La mujer no pudo evitar abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, después de todo era su suegra, quería bastante a la pelinegra desde que era pequeña, era el retrato vivo de querida amiga Hisana, quien no podía perdonarse el hecho de que no estuvo cuando Hisana había muerto, pero a pesar de eso sabía que el destino le permitía ver a la hermosa Rukia quien tenía un gran parentesco con su hermana, observo a la pelinegra con mirada triste, y la abrazo de nuevo, a veces extrañaba hablar con su querida amiga.

-Mama está aplastando a Rukia-dijo Ichigo molesto.

-Oh cállate Ichigo, no te pongas celoso que soy tu madre, y a Rukia no parece molestarle-le dijo con una sonrisa burlesca, y abrazando más a la pelinegra.- ¿Por qué todos insistían en ponerlo celoso?

-Oh venga Lucy-chan no me digas señora que me hace sentir vi… digo mayor- le pide

-Mama-dijo Ichigo.

Masaki se separó a regañadientes de la pelinegra para luego ver su hijo de mala manera, observo a los dos chicos detalladamente al parecer no habían logrado llevarse bien, pero tenía un plan. Supuso que la razón de que no se llevaran bien era culpa del peli naranja ¿Cómo lo sabía? Por su puesto, su sexto sentido materno se lo decía, ella amaba a su hijo pero a veces era un grandísimo idiota, su sueño era que ellos dos se llevaran bien y que incluso se amaran, pero no sabía si aquel sueño se haría realidad.

-Buenos chicas, vine aquí porque, ¡Vamos a salir!-comunico la mujer.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron todos.

-Que vamos a salir un rato, cambiase a una ropa más cómoda y los veo aquí para irnos.

-Yo no quiero ir mama, estoy cansado, quiero dormir, y además salir con mujeres es una molestia.

-Pues que mal querido hijo, no te estoy preguntando asi que alístate ahora-le dijo con un tono amenazante. Ichigo asintió, no quería ver a su mama molesta, si creía que Rukia y Matsumoto eran aterradoras, no quería enterarse de como era su madre conocida como "La chica naranja" que era un apodo de su madre cuando estudiaba en la secundaria, era conocida por los pandilleros quien la describían como un monstro asesino que no necesitaba armas para dejar lamiendo el escusado a cualquier persona, no duro mucho esa faceta luego de que conociera a su padre, el cual con ayuda de Byakuya y Hisana la ayudaron a salir de esa forma y ser un poco más amable, solo un poco, su amistad con Hisana fue bastante buena y todos ellos crecieron juntos, se sorprendía como Byakuya había soportado todos esos años siendo alguien tan tranquilo y frio. Quería mucho a su mama, pero a veces le causaba miedo las miradas que esta le daba. Su madre sonreía triunfante, le encantaba asustar a su hijo.

Luego de un rato, todas estaban cambiadas y listas para el viaje, Masaki saco de su bolso un juego de llaves, camino hasta el gigante garaje donde tenía diversos tipos de auto, y saco un deportivo rojo. Yuzu, Karin y Rukia iban en la parte de atrás y Masaki era el conductor quedando el peli naranja como el copiloto, aunque este tenía una cara de fastidio ya que realmente quería descansar y en una salida de chicas nunca las cosas iban bien, además de que solo había un hombre.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar, Masaki se estaciono frente a un gran edificio de ventanales que tenía unas gigantescas letras que decían "Agencia MK" todos estaban confundidos, y la peli naranja sonreía triunfante, ahora todos tenían un mal presentimiento, Masaki tenía un plan, que llevaría a cabo por el bien de su futuro como abuela y de sus mini Rukias y mini Ichigos.

Masaki fue la primera en salir llamando la atención de hombres como mujeres, causando que muchos de ellos se acercaran a pedir autógrafos, hacer preguntas o simplemente alagar su belleza y su esfuerzo en todo el trabajo que ha hecho. Luego bajo Ichigo que fue recibido por todas las chicas del lugar, el vestían con unos jeans oscuros y una sudadera, Rukia se puso algo celosa ya que él ni siquiera aparto a las mujeres, más bien estaba encantado, y decidió dejarlo pasar. Todas halagan sus músculos, porque cabía decir que Ichigo tenía el cuerpo muy bien formado, y sus músculos se notaban a través de la sudadera. Yuzu bajo seguida de Karin y fue recibida por todos diciendo lo adorable que se veían, Yuzu por su parte tenía un lindo vestido rosa que la hacía ver más tierna y encantadora, al recibir alagados esta sonrió y a todos se les derritió el corazón de la ternura, Karin quien era más rebelde y no tan tierna, llevaba unos jeans y una camisa deportiva roja, todos la halagaron igualmente por ser un niña ruda y al mismo tiempo tierna, ambas llevaban el cabello largo Yuzu suelto y Karin en una trenza francesa que le quedaba perfectamente bien.

La última en salir fue Rukia que causo que todos los hombres se le acercaran, le besaban la mano, le decían halagos, y admiraban sus grandes y hermosos ojos violetas y ¡Hasta la invitaron a salir! Estaba vestida con un short rasgado blanco y corto que dejaba al descubierto sus largas, delgadas y blancas piernas, unas botas negras cortas, un corsé corto que dejaba un poco al aire su estómago plano y una chaqueta que hacia juego con el conjunto, su cabello lo llevaba suelto y un poco desordenado, llevaba de collar de una luna plateada que anteriormente había pertenecido a Hisana. Ichigo aparto a varias de las mujeres que aún seguían invitándolo a salir, para percatarse de los pervertidos que se acercaban ala pelinegra, este hirvió de furia y se apartó del lugar siendo perseguido por el montón de chicas, eso estuvo bajo el ojo de Masaki quien sonrió por lo bajo.

Dejaron a sus admiradores desilusionados y entraron al edificio, muchas personas los saludaban a la mujer y este les devolvía el saludo respetuosamente, se detuvieron en una puerta de vidrio.

-¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí mama?-pregunto un cabreado Ichigo.

-¡No le hables asi a tu madre idiota!-dijo Rukia dándole un codazo en las costillas.

-Gracias Rukia-chan, me ahorraste el golpe que le daría yo-dijo sonriendo la mujer y bajando su puño.- Quiero que modelen para mí.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron ambos.

-Quiero que modelen para mí-dijo sonriendo.-Adema Rukia quiero que modeles para mí un hermoso vestido y un traje de baño-dijo tomándola de la manos.

-Pero Masaki-san, no creo que sea la indicada, hay modelos aquí con mejor cuerpo que el mío-dijo y miro a las modelos que lucían un cuerpo de revista.

-Es verdad, pero tú eres hermosa y no necesitas tener el mejor cuerpo para hacerlo-dijo sonriendo.

-Olvídalo mama no voy a modelar.

-Oh Ichigo sí que lo harás, porque puedo traer a los otros modelos para que estén con Rukia-chan, juntos, muy juntos-dijo la peli naranja e Ichigo se cabreo.

Está bien-dijo, no permitiría que otro hombre tocara a la pelinegra. Masaki sonrió.- Ya cayo-pensó. Rukia acepto modelar ya que no quería ver molesta a Masaki y sabía lo que era capaz de hacer si se negaba, y ya había vivido una experiencia y no quería volver a repetirlo ya que según Masaki su lema es: -Si desobedecen hazle saber que las consecuencias pueden ser peor de lo que se imaginan. Por otro parte Ichigo acepto modelar por dos razones: la primera era que no quería que ningún otro hombre tocara a su enana, y la segunda era que si ocurría la primera no quería imaginarse las cosas que la obligaría a hacer con otro hombre que no era el, y las cosas terribles que le haría a él después, su madre podía ser muy terrorífica.

Yuzu y Karin miraban burlonas las expresiones de la pelinegra e Ichigo, ambas tenían algo de miedo preguntarle a su madre si tenían que participar, y no querían negarse ya que habían escuchado los rumores de lo que la peli naranja era capaz de hacer y lo aterradora que podía llegar a ser.

-Yuzu, Karin ustedes solo modelaran unos vestidos nada más, asi que serán las primeras y luego me ayudaran con Rukia-chan y Ichigo-dijo sonriéndoles pícaramente, y las dos niñas suspiraron relajándose, al menos solo eran vestidos, no era tan malo después de todo. Karin miro confundida a su madre, había captado el mensaje que decía con esa sonrisa, Yuzu por su parte no entendía a que se refería con "ayudarles" pero aceptaron ambas sin chistar. Yuzu y Karin fueron las primeras y se probaron unos cuantos vestidos, le tomaron varias fotos viéndose realmente adorables, no tardaron mucho ya que el verdadero objetivo de Masaki era el de Ichigo y la pelinegra. Luego Yuzu y Karin se sentaron en una silla para observar ahora la sesión de fotos de los jóvenes. Masaki hablaba con la camarógrafa mientras Rukia e Ichigo se preparaban. Lo primero era la sesión en traje de baño y luego el vestido que Masaki tenía preparado para la pelinegra.

Ichigo estaba vestido con un traje de baño de shorts y tenía una camisa desabrochada, el cabello naranja lo tenía despeinado e iba al natural, las modelos se sonrojaron al verlo, ya que el joven era musculoso y bronceado, se acercó al escenario que estaba adornado con un paisaje de playa, tenía arena de verdad, sombrillas, e incluso un pequeño bar como decoración. La fotógrafa, tomo fotos de Ichigo en solitario en diferentes poses y lugares como en el bar, sentado en la arena y bajo la sombrilla.

-¿Mama ya termine?-pregunto fastidiado el peli naranja.

-No, falta que Rukia-chan se tome fotos en solitario y luego unas contigo-dijo la mujer acercándose a Ichigo.-Ponte estas gafas para las siguientes fotos-dijo colándoselas, y el solo se quedó quieto.

Rukia salió vestida con una bata blanca que la cubría completamente, estaba sonrojada y avergonzada.

-Masaki-san ¿Debo usar esto?-pregunto.

-Si querida, quítate la bata ya, colócate este sombrero y este collar.- Ichigo querido apártate para las fotos de Rukia sola.

-Está bien-Ichigo bajo del escenario pasando al lado de la pelinegra y se sentó junto a sus hermanas que esperaban ver que llevaba puesto la pelinegra, el también esperaba ansioso.

Rukia se quitó la bata dejando al descubierto su traje de baño de dos partes, era de color morado con un estampado de flores, la parte de arriba era amarrado en el cuello, Masaki la miro entusiasmada, le había quedado bien como lo había pensado, se acercó a ella y le coloco un collar largo de colores y un sobrero de paja, Rukia llevaba unas sandalias negras de tacón y se veía un poco más alta. Se subió al escenario posando de diferentes formas mientras le tomaban miles de fotos. Mientras el peli naranja la miraba embobado, se veía realmente hermosa, su piel blanca y ese traje de baño que dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

-¡Perfecto! Ahora, Ichigo acércate a Rukia-chan-exclamo Masaki, el peli naranja lo hizo, se acercó sin quitar la vista de encima del cuerpo de la pelinegra, esta no lo miro.- No olvides quitarte la camisa Ichigo-dijo y el peli naranja obedeció. Rukia estaba nerviosa, estaba cerca del peli naranja y con esa ropa se sentía demasiado avergonzada, además de que él también estaba casi desnudo, y nunca antes lo había visto antes de esa manera; le echo una miradita rápida y comprobó que tenía los músculos muy bien marcados, eso hizo que su corazón palpitara. Masaki le indico a Ichigo que se colocara detrás de la pelinegra, y les tomo una foto. Luego le indico a Ichigo que con una mano tocara el vientre plano de Rukia, mientras que ella con una mano se acercaba al cuello del peli naranja, tomo otra foto con ambos bastante sonrojados, luego les toco una foto con Rukia sobre las piernas de Ichigo, y ambos acostados sobre la arena, las siguientes fotos fueron caricias, por parte de ambos y poses un poco comprometedoras.

-Bueno eso es todo, vayan a cambiarse y nos vemos en el salón de al lado, no tarden demasiado-dijo y tanto Masaki, como la camarógrafa y Yuzu y Karin acompañaron a la peli naranja y los jóvenes fueron a cambiarse. El siguiente vestuario fue de un diseño de una línea de ropa nueva que había creado Masaki, a Ichigo lo vistió con unos Jeans azules unas botas marrones y en la parte de arriba llevaba una camisa azul de cuadros un chaleco negro con corbato igual azul y una chaqueta marrón, mientras que a Rukia la vistió con una falda floreada hasta las rodillas, unas botas de tacón alto y en la parte de arriba un corsé corto negro, ambos posaron en un escenario de Nueva York, bajo la lluvia en incluso en un cafetín, caminando tomados de las manos, incluso en un casi beso que ambos estaban deseando tanto, pasaron de ese traje a uno de invierno ambos con una chaqueta grande pero moderna, le tomaron fotos bajo la nieve, y jugando con ella, en esos momentos a ambos se les olvido lo que estaban haciendo y se dejaron llevar, e incluso se divirtieron un poco con la última sesión donde juegan con la blanca nieve, y paseaban juntos y felices.

-Bueno, el ultimo traje de ambos están en los camerinos, Ichigo puede vestirse con ayuda de Karin y Yuzu, yo ayudare a Rukia con su traje-dijo y todos asintieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas labores. El traje de Ichigo era un traje formal negro con corbata y una camisa blanca, sus hermanas lo ayudaron con la corbata y la chaqueta, era un traje de novio le quedaba perfecto. Por otro lado Masaki le daba el último toque al vestido de Rukia.

-Perfecta-dijo con sinceridad y le agarro la mano para llevarla donde seria las ultimas fotos. La primera en entrar fue Masaki, le indico a la pelinegra que no entrara hasta que ella le avisara, ella la obedeció y se quedó tras la puerta a esperar su llamada.

-¿Dónde está Rukia?-pregunto el peli naranja.

-Ella saldrá en un momento, se paciente y deja que tome una fotos de tu traje primero. La fotógrafa tomo fotos de Ichigo en el altar, con los anillos de casados y muchas otras poses en diferentes lugares.-Rukia querida, ya puedes entrar. La pelinegra suspiro y asi lo hizo, Masaki sonrió orgullosa de su trabajo. Karin y Yuzu la miraban sorprendidas de lo hermosa que estaba e Ichigo la miraba boquiabierta. Rukia llevaba un precioso vestido de novio de color morado claro, la parte de las caderas y el pecho era ajustado y al falda caía al final de estas hasta llegar al suelo, en la parte del pecho tenía un corte de corazón llegando estas hasta los hombros de forma puntiaguda, en el borde tenia brillo morado oscuro y tenía líneas blancas de adorno, en las caderas estaba de color morado oscuro con brillante y bajaba hasta el final del vestido con el color original, este terminaba con puntas moradas y brillo, tenía unos zapatos blancos de tacón, la parte de la espalda era descubierta hasta la cadera dejando a la vista su blanca espalda, sus ojos morados era resaltados con el delineador negro, y le hizo un maquillaje ahumado a los ojos para resaltarlos con su piel blanca, los labios rosados y las mejillas de un tono durazno, su cabello estaba suelto y sus mechones caían por nuca, estaba realmente hermosa. Ichigo la miraba atontado se veía casi tan hermosa como el día de su boda, no incluso mucho mejor de lo que se veía ese día. La fotógrafa le tomo fotos con el ramo de flores, los anillos y el quitando el velo que separaba la vista de sus ojos violetas.

-Bien Ichigo, besa a Rukia-chan para una foto final.

-¿Qué? ¡No lo hare!-grito sorprendiendo a Rukia

-¿Me estas desobedeciendo?

-Sí, no pienso hacer eso-dijo mientras se alejaba de la pelinegra.- Que se vaya la mierda la sesión de fotografía. Masaki rio ante la respuesta de su hijo, y lo dejo pasar.

-Ese es mi hijo, todo un sobreprotector.

-Soy tu hijo-le dijo sonriendo.- Cuidamos lo que nos importa-dijo y salió del lugar. Rukia se sorprendió de lo dicho por el peli naranja, primero la insultaba a sus espaldas, se hace el sínico con ella, la cuida en ella escuela, y ahora ¿le importa y la protege? Todo eso era ilógico. Ella también se fue a cambiarse seguida de Yuzu quien la ayudaría.

-Realmente Ichi-nii le gusta protegerte Rukia-chan.

-Creo que tienes razón Yuzu., creo que puedo ser su amiga-le dijo la pelinegra. Yuzu solo sonrió y la ayudo a quitarse la ropa alegremente. Cuando se cambió Yuzu la dejo sola y pensativa.

-Pero, ¿Cómo se lo diré?-se preguntó, y sonrió ante la idea, pero luego la escena de la Biblioteca la hizo sentirse triste de nuevo.-No puedo pensar en ello-pensó, tenía que olvidar sus sentimientos por el si realmente quería hacerlo.

Rukia observo sus manos cerradas en un puño, le dolía, le dolía demasiado pero debía ser fuerte, si quería lograrlo debía superarlo, lo que más le había dolido era lo mal que hablo de ella, cuando realmente él no la conocía del todo. Además de que si lo olvidaba no tendría que sentir ese dolor al verlo besarse con otra chica y podría estar tranquila.

Cuando Rukia salió, Masaki se despidió de ella comunicándole que debía volver a Inglaterra para lanzar el lanzamiento de la revista donde aparecían las fotos que tomaron ese día, y las pondría de portada. En la noche Kon e Ichigo estaban jugando videojuegos bajo la mirada de Yuzu y Karin y la pelinegra quien acababa de salir de un baño.

-Matsumoto me dijo que mañana el Top ocho saldrá a un piscina-comunico a todos.- ¿Quieren ir? Yuzu y Karin lo pensaron un momento y aceptaron.

-Ichigo, también diles a Jinta y a Yachiru que también pueden ir-le dijo al pelinegra e Ichigo asintió.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes?-pregunto Kon al peli naranja.

-Se me había olvidado-dijo y todos suspiraron.

-Eso no es novedad-agrego Karin, Rukia sonrió, y los demás continuaron con sus cosas, Yuzu y Karin se miraron a los ojos y asintieron, hicieron un plan que no debía fallar llamado "Misión: Ichiruki."

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de la noche.<p> 


	10. Amigas inseparables

Disclaimer: Esta historia no es mía y pertenece a , la versión original es del anime y manga de Fairy Tail, y yo he pedido permiso para adaptarla a Bleach. Los personajes de Bleach tampoco me pertenecen solo a su respectivo creador: Tite Kubo.

Y como prometí, el capitulo extra.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo extra: Amigas inseparables<strong>

-Masaki miraba la nubes blancas por la ventana del avión con un sonrisa, esperaba que hijo fuera muy feliz con Rukia y que ambos admitieran que se amaban el uno al otro, recordó a Hisana su querida y preciada amiga, deseaba tanto poder hablar de nuevo con ella y ver amarse a sus hijos, cerró los ojos entregándose al sueño, recordando lo que una vez fue su juventud.

**-Hace muchos años atrás: **

-Una niña de cinco años se encontraba observando a las hojas bailar con el aire sentada en la rama de un gran árbol, tenía ganas de dormir, pero una voz la interrumpió.

-¿Qué haces allí arriba?-pregunto curiosa, tenía el cabello negro y ojos azules, al parecer tenía su misma edad.

-No te importa-le contesto.

-Es que quiero subir allí arriba también, me perdí y no encuentro a mi papa y mama-respondió.

-Solo lo escale-respondió con simpleza.

-Intentare subir-dijo luego miro al árbol y tomo el valor para hacer inútiles intentos para subir, Masaki la miro burlesca al ver sus intentos fallidos, caía una y otra vez, pero no se rendía, en una de esas se cayó dejando ver sus bragas de un conejo deforme.

-¡Bragas de conejitos!-exclamo y se rio a carcajadas causando molestia en la pelinegra.

-¡Oye! ¡No te burles de Chappy!-dijo molesta y haciendo un puchero.

-Lo siento es que fue gracioso-dijo y salto cayendo de pie en el suelo.

-¡Eres genial!

-Me caes bien, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Hisana-respondió.

-Yo soy Masaki, ¿No encuentras a tus papas verdad?

-Sí, los perdí al ver un peluche de Chappy-respondió triste.

-Ven te ayudare a buscarlos-le dijo ofreciendo su mano y la pelinegra la acepto sonrió, eso le causo gracia a Masaki quien sonrió al igual que ella. Masaki era una niña huérfana, nunca conoció a sus padres y la enviaron, había vivido toda su vida sola, a diferencia de Hisana esta tenía unos padres que la amaban demasiado y que siempre la protegían. Masaki era bastante rebelde y obligaba a Hisana a hacer diversas cosas, una vez condujo una moto a los doce años ya que necesitaba el dinero del premio, o intentaba robar cosas si era que la pelinegra no lo evitaba.

-Si necesitas dinero yo puedo dártelo, pero no te arriesgues.

-¡No quiero tu maldito dinero! Desde que te conozco siempre vivo a tu sombra ¡Somos diferentes!

-¡Pero aun asi somos amigas!-grito una harta Hisana.

-Jamás me vas a entender, tienes padres que te aman, tienes dinero, yo no tengo nada, odio mi vida-dijo triste.

-Yo tampoco pedí tener la vida que tengo.

-Nunca se lo conté a nadie pero, mi mama era una prostituta y mi padre un drogadicto-le dijo.

-Detente, te vas a lastimar más.

-Mi padre a pesar de ser como es se obsesiono con mi madre y cuando se entero del embarazo intento que abortara, era un enfermo, sintió que yo podía quitar el amor que mi madre sentía por él, nací del mismo infierno-dijo llorando.

-Ya, detente-dijo Hisana tomándola de las manos calmándola.

-Nadie sabe que se siente vivir asi durante muchos años, durante mi infancia, como olvidar todo eso, como olvidar todo si eres un niño con memoria eidética

-¿Memoria Eidética? ¿Tienes memoria fotográfica?- le pregunta

-Si Hisana, recuerdo todas esas escenas donde mi madre es golpeada por un hombre que dice que la ama y que al final terminada asesinándola, luego como este se arrepiente y se suicida, como luego dejan a su hija sola y sin amor de sus padres-dijo llorando a un más.

-Lo siento Masaki, lo siento-dijo llorando también para luego abrazarla

-No te preocupes, pero dime ¿Por qué alguien como tu tendría que importarle la vida de una chica miserable?-dijo zafándose del abrazo y corriendo a donde quien sabe dónde la llevaría. Esa noche Hisana lloro, por su amiga siempre había sospechado que su amiga tenía una gran tristeza en su corazón, pero jamás había imaginado que le había pasado algo tan horrible, deseaba tanto que lo que le había pasado a la peli naranja no hubiera pasado, que tuviera una hermosa familia a la cual amar, que fuera feliz, no quería verla de neuvo triste, pero en algo tendría razón ¿Por qué le debería de importar a una chica como ella? Y la verdad es que si, si le importaba, era su amiga, una de las únicas y verdaderas que había tenido, la mayoría siempre decían serlo solo por sus padres o por el dinero, y era la única que la había querido como era, una amante de conejos deformes pero la quería.

Masaki corrió, sabía que haber dicho todo eso no hacia sido lo corrector, pero mantenerlo oculto era más doloroso, se desahogó, no quería dejar de ser su amiga, pero ella no pertenecía a ese mundo, no lo hacía.

-Oye Chica naranja ¿Y esa amiga tuya?-pregunto un sujeto de unos diesi siete años.

-No sé de quién me hablas.

-Oh vamos, de aquella amiga tuya de cabello negro, está bien buena-le dijo-

-Es una cría de doce años, maldito pedófilo-le dijo fríamente.

-¿Y qué? Tú también tienes doce años, y fíjate donde estas-le dijo dándole saber a qué se refería.

-La basura con la basura, lo digo por ambos-respondió.-No es mi amiga, creo que ni la volveré a ver.

-Y yo que pensé que tendría una noche divertida con ella.

-¿enserio? ¿Quién se acostaría contigo idiota?-dijo burlesca.

-Muchas locas-dijo y se subió a la moto. Masaki volvió al lugar donde se encontraba llena de males, personas que no tenían bondad en su corazones, aquellas personas que podrían divertirse con ella si asi lo quisiera, pero ella era fuerte, podía defenderse, mientras que Hisana no, ella era débil, debía protegerla, y aunque no volvería a hablar con ella por su seguridad, la protegería de lejos con su vida.

Luego de eso ninguna de las dos volvieron a hablarse de nuevo, la chica naranja era muy conocida por todas las calles, aquella que comenzó a cursar la universidad, aquella chica que todos le temían solo al oír su nombre. Ya Masaki como Hisana tenían diecinueve años, y cursaban la universidad. La vida de ambas había cambiado, Hisana tenía una hermana pequeña y sus padres habían muerto poco después, su madre en el parto y su padre en un accidente, dejando a Hisana cuidando de una pequeña niña de apenas unas semanas de recién nacida, y Masaki por su parte aún seguía siendo una delincuente juvenil temida por todos y ruda. Mientras Masaki caminaba por las calles, tranquila choco con alguien lo cual hizo molestarla.

-Fíjate donde caminas imbécil-le dijo.

-Una chica tan hermosa como tú no debería tener ese lenguaje-dijo el muchacho con quien se había chocado.

-Esas palabras cursis están fuera de moda-le dijo burlándose.

-Lo sé, pero al menos debía internarlo. Masaki lo miro, él le sonreía muy alegre, era alto y era más o menos de su edad, tenía el cabello negro, ojos oscuros, le tembló el cuerpo y se colocó nerviosa, a pesar de tener ojos oscuros, le daban una sensación de calidez que nunca antes había experimentado.

-Lindos ojos-le dijo sin pensar.

-Gracias, los tuyos también, resaltan muy bien con tu hermoso cabello.

-Eres muy cursi-dijo riendo, le pareció divertido aquel sujeto.

-Pero al parecer te gusta-dijo sonriendo-.-Me llamo Isshin Shiba, ¿Cuál es su nombre preciosa dama?

-Masaki…-dijo ella algo nerviosa.

-Bello nombre-dijo el.- Masaki-lo repitió.

Masaki pudo ver dos pelinegros acercarse y se le hacían un tanto conocidos, pero la que más le llamo la atención era la mujer de ojos azules, los podía reconocer a metros de distancia era: Hisana. Sin despedirse, se marchó rápidamente.

-Oye Isshin-san ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto la pelinegra mientras que el de cabello negro y ojos grises solo miraba confundido.

-Creo que conocí al amor de mi vida-dijo sonriendo para sorpresa de ambos.

El hombre y la mujer se miraron sorprendidos, la mujer más que el otro, por lo que conocían al hombre, nunca lo había escuchado. Desde ese día, el pelinegro busco sin descansar a la peli naranja que había robado su corazón, la encontraba en las noches en unas pistas, y la visitaba todo el tiempo haciéndola enfadar y a la vez sonreír, poco a poco la amistad fue creciendo, aunque Isshin siempre sintió algo más que solo amistad por su peli naranja. Muchas veces este le pidió que dejara esa vida, proponiéndole que ella podía ser más feliz, pero Masaki solo la miraba a los ojos con tristeza, no podía escapar de quien era.

-No tienes que ser igual a tus padres-le dijo el pelinegro.

-Yo solo atraigo puras desgracias.

-A mí me has traído muchas alegrías, pero tú no me aceptas-le dijo.

-En mi vida no entra el amor-dijo sonriendo con tristeza.- Solo traeré dolor como a ella.

-¿Ella?-pregunta.

-Sí, la única amiga que tuve, pero yo lo arruine diciendo cosas que jamás debí hacer dicho-dijo al borde las lágrimas. Ella lloro.

-¿Cómo era su nombre?-pregunto.

-Es una amiga tuya, Hisana-le respondió. Isshin se sorprendió al saber que la misma Masaki de la cual hablaba siempre Hisana, era la misma de la cual se enamoró, diseño un plan de juntarlas, con ayuda de Byakuya que solo lo hizo por su amada Hisana. Isshin invito a Masaki a que conociera la universidad donde este estudiaba, y luego las encerró a ambas en una habitación, al principio solo se escuchaba los insultos de Masaki contra el pobre Isshin y los golpes intentando abrir la puerta, luego de un rato solo se encontraron con sollozos, abrieron la puerta y se encontraron ambos pelinegros con una conmovedora imagen, ambos mujeres están en el suelo, Masaki abrazaba fuertemente a la pelinegra quien lloraba amargamente y Hisana quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos le acariciaba el cabello con ternura, Isshin se sintió feliz de haber solucionado el problema de aquellas amigas.

Masaki dejo poco a poco su vida en las calles, y acepto una relación con Isshin quien estaba completamente feliz, un tiempo luego estos contrajeron matrimonio al igual que Hisana y Byakuya, fueron años de diversión y amor entre ambas parejas.

-Ichigo se lleva muy bien con Rukia-dijo la pelinegra observando a los dos niños que jugaban tranquilamente con un pequeño perrito.

-Me alegra de que sea así.

-¿Por qué lo llamaste Ichigo? Pensé que le pondrías otro nombre-pregunto.

-Significa Angel guardián, y me pareció el indicado para él, y me recuerda bastante a ti-le dijo.

-Aunque Rukia no conociera a mama y papa, le decidí colocar ese nombre ya que fue un rayo de luz para mí-dijo y ambas sonrieron.

-Creo que ya debo irme-le dijo Masaki.

-¿Tan pronto?-le dijo triste Hisana.

-Tengo que modelar, después de todo soy famosa-dijo y ambas sonrieron de nuevo.

Luego de eso ambas se despidieron con un abrazo, y vio como Isshin buscaba a su esposa e hijo, observo a Ichigo y sonrió, ese pequeño era la felicidad de ambos, sabía que aunque Masaki vivió una vida terrible, nada es para siempre y ella misma consiguió la felicidad. Hisana observo a su pequeña hermana y la abrazo con fuerza y pensó.

-Espero si soy yo la primera que me vaya, confió en que la cuidaras-dijo.-Te la confió, Masaki. Y in pensar en eso sus palabras se hicieron realidad.-Gracias Masaki-susurro Hisana.

-**Actualidad:**

-Masaki despertó llorando, extrañaba tanto a su amiga Hisana, y cumpliría aquello que le prometió antes de despedirse para siempre, cuidaría a Rukia, lo haría, por la memoria de su mejor y única amiga- Sonrió y se llevó una mano al pecho para suspirar. Pronto el avión aterrizaría a su destino.

-Gracias Hisana-susurro y las palabras se las llevo el aire.

* * *

><p>¿Que tal el capitulo? ¿Les gusto el pasado y la amistad de Hisana y Masaki? Nos vemos :)<p> 


	11. ViajeTortura

Disclaimer: Esta historia no es mía y pertenece a , la versión original es del anime y manga de Fairy Tail, y yo he pedido permiso para adaptarla a Bleach. Los personajes de Bleach tampoco me pertenecen solo a su respectivo creador: Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: Viaje=Tortura<strong>

-Una suave brisa veraniega soplaba por todo el lugar, turistas caminaban hacia los puertos, niños gritaban emocionados, después de todo era verano, una época de calor para disfrutar entre amigos y familia. Una pequeña camioneta azabache se estaciono de muy mala manera en un puesto libre, o más bien ocupaba dos asientos libres a pesar de su tamaño pequeño.

-¡No dejaremos que Matsumoto conduzca de nuevo!-grito el peli blanco molesto.

-¡Te apoyo Shiyo-chan!-agrego Hinamori.

-¡Pero si conduje bien!-dijo la peli naranja con un enorme puchero.

-¡Demonios Gin! ¡No pudiste pedir una camioneta más pequeña!- grito con sarcasmo Ichigo.

-Tiene dos corridas de asiento en la parte de atrás-dijo sonriendo despreocupado.

-¡Una mierda! ¡Éramos once personas ahí atrás! ¡Once!-se quejó el peli naranja.

-Ya dejen de quejarse-dijo Matsumoto.

-Tenemos nuestras razones, no fuimos sentados cómodamente en el asiento del copiloto-agrego Ishida.

-A mí me pareció divertido-dijo Inoue feliz.

-¡Yo no le veo lo divertido!-dijo Ichigo.

-¡Casi me muero ahí dentro!-grito Yuzu apenas saliendo.

-Aun no entiendo cómo llegamos con aquel sobre peso-comento Rukia.

-¡Que mal agradecidos!-dijo Matsumoto.

-Y pensar que les daría un lugar donde alojarse, y aun asi se quejan de como vinieron-dijo Gin con unas sonrisa.-Creo que tendré que decir en el hotel que no quiero las habitaciones.

-¡Pero si no estuvo tan mal!-grito Ichigo

-¡Me fui realmente cómoda!-agrego Inoue.

-¡Podría estar toda la vida así!-dijo Ishida.

-¡Vamos Gin-san no te enojes!-dijo Inocente y triste la pelinegra.

-¡Oh Rukia-chan no podemos enojarnos contigo!-dijo la pareja.-No podemos dejar a nuestra hermosa Rukia sin este viaje-dijo y ambos abrazaron a la pelinegra cayendo en los dotes de actuación de Rukia.

La pelinegra miro al grupo y levanto el pulgar sonriendo ocultando no ser vistos por la pareja, los demás sonrieron también, ni tontos se perderían una viaje totalmente gratis.

-Vaya que sabe cómo conseguir lo que quiere-dijo Jinta.

-¡Ruki-chan es tan genial!-grito Yachiru.

-Ichi-ni nunca me deja de sorprender-dijo Yuzu

-No puedo creer que ambos cayeran en la trampa de Rukia-dijo Karin.

-¡Los dotes de actuación de Nee-san son geniales! El grupo se acercó al hotel donde se quedarían, y fueron recibidos por una mujer morena de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, tenía un aspecto singular.

-Bienvenidos a "Las Noches", me llamo Harribel-dijo seriamente.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

-Hola Harribel, soy Ichimaru Gin e hice unas reservaciones hace algunos días.

-Sí, aquí están las reservaciones, pero hay algunos problemas con eso.

-¿Cuáles? Pregunto Matsumoto.

-El problema es con las habitaciones, ustedes pidieron dos habitaciones con varias camas, ya que son un grupo de trece personas.

-¿Y cuál es el problema entonces?-pregunto Gin confundido.

-No hay habitaciones muy grandes asi que dividimos las habitaciones de esta manera-dijo suspirando.-Son cinco habitaciones con dos camas y una con tres, ¿Les molesta de esa manera o lo cambiamos?

-No hay problema, déjelas así-dijo Gin sonriente.

-Aquí tienes las llaves, disfruten de su alojamiento-dijo y la pareja se retiró a encontrarse con sus amigos. Matsumoto insistió en ser ella la que ordenara las habitaciones, Gin al principio no quería pero termino aceptando de igual manera.

-Bien, hubo un problema con las habitaciones, pero ya se solucionó-dijo con una gran sonrisa.-La habitación trece estarán Jinta y Kon.

-Está bien-dijeron ambos confundidos, recibiendo las llaves de su habitación.

-¡Yo quería con Nee-san!-chillo Kon.

-En la habitación quince, estarán Orihime y Ishida-san-dijo Matsumoto pícaramente, Gin solo sonrió, ya se esperaba que su novia hiciera aquello.

-¿Qué?-dijo una sonrojada Inoue, Ishida estaba de igual modo.

-¡Tranquilos! ¿Por qué se sonrojan? ¿Acaso planean algo?-pregunto.

-¡Claro que no Rangiku-san!-dijo Inoue totalmente sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-En la habitación dieciséis entraran Hinamori y mi Taichou.

-¡Matsumoto!-grito eufórico el peliblanco.

-¿Qué ocurre Taichou?-pregunto inocente.

-¡Por qué me colocaste con Hinamori! ¡Es vergonzoso!-dijo sonrojado.

-Lo siento Taichou, pero es hubo problema con las habitaciones-dijo.-Además es un momento bueno para estar intimo con Momo-chan-dijo logrando que ambas se sonrojaran.

-Cállate-dijo, y Matsumoto sonrió triunfante.

-En la habitación diecisiete estarán Yachiru, Yuzu y Karin-dijo y les entrego la llave.- Y por último, en la habitación veintiuno, estarán Rukia-chan e Ichigo-dijo sonriendo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No quiero estar con esa zanahoria!-

-¡Yo no quiero estar con esta enana!

-Nosotros estaremos en la catorce, si tanto les molesta hay dos camas en cada habitación.

-Rukia-san sé que es difícil estar con este idiota, pero estamos de vacaciones y las otras habitaciones ya están reservadas-digo Gin sonriente.

-Está bien-dijo la pelinegra. Luego de aceptar a regaña dientes, todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para relajarse, refrescarse y ordenar sus pertenencias, no sin antes acordar encontrarse en la recepción para decidir si irían a la playa o a la piscina. Rukia estaba molesta ¿por qué de todas las personas Ichigo tenía que ser su compañero? Estaba completamente segura de que era obra de Matsumoto, algún día se las cobraría, en todo el camino a la habitación no dijeron una palabra, ya estaban en el piso correspondiente luego de haber tomado en el ascensor, buscaron la habitación correcta hasta llegar a la "Habitación veintiuno" Ichigo coloco la mano en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, miraron con sorpresa la habitación preguntándose si era una broma.

En otra habitación del hotel, en la habitación diecisiete, se escuchaban risas y parloteas de las niñas.

-¡Gracias a Rangiku-san cambiamos las habitaciones!-dijo Yuzu.

-Sí, y hay que agradecer a Harribel por tomarse la molestia de fingir un problema con las habitaciones-dijo Karin.

-¡Y gracias a ti también Yachiru-san! ¡Por tu gran idea!

-¡Hay que unir a Ichi y Ruki-chan!-grito Yachiru-y todas sonrieron dándole la razón a la pequeña pelirosa.

-Incluso la repartición de las habitaciones es como planeamos.-Oye Karin, ¿Le dijiste sobre la habitación de Ichi-nii?

-Se me olvido.

-¡Karin! ¡Debías decirle! ¡Ahora estaremos en problemas!

-No te preocupes Yuzu, todo esto es por Rukia y Ichi-nii.

Ambos entraron en la habitación, Ichigo estaba cabreado y la pelinegra estaba sorprendida.

-Tiene que ser una puta broma-dijo Ichigo.

-Voy a matarlos-dijo Rukia

-¿Pero qué hacemos? Matsumoto dijo que las demás habitaciones están ocupadas. Luego de eso no hablaron de nuevo, y el silencio reino la habitación, ambos comenzaron a ordenar sus ropas en el grana armario tomando una parte de este cada uno, también recorrieron la habitación viendo el gran baño con jacuzzi y la sala con televisor de pantalla plana y un gran sofá cómodo, cuando la pelinegra termino de arreglar todas sus pertenencias, se dispuso a quitarse la ropa para arreglar su traje de baño y prepararse para salir, Ichigo quien aún no se percataba de eso aún estaba arreglando sus cosas, cuando este volteo, los colores se le subieron a la cara.

-¡Que mierda te pasa enana! ¡Ponte algo de ropa!-le grito. A la pelinegra le causo gracia y se comenzó a reír, estaba apenas se había quitado la camiseta y ya estaba todo rojo, y tomando en cuenta que ya tenía puesta el traje de baño.

-¿Qué te pasa idiota?

-Ponte algo de ropa de una buena vez maldita enana.

-¿Te da pena? Si ya me has visto Kurosaki-Kun-dijo burlona.

-Maldita enana-dijo volteándose para no verla.

-Solo me estoy cambiando, después de todo iremos todos a la piscina o a la playa-dijo. Rukia termino de quitarse la camisa y decidió quedarse solo con la parte de arriba del traje baño y con unos shorts, Ichigo no pudo evitar voltear a verla, y se dio cuenta de que era el mismo traje de baño que se había colocado en la sesión fotográfica e incluso se había colocado el mismo sombrero de paja.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-pregunto la pelinegra.

-Es que estas usando lo mismo de la sesión de fotos-dijo el evitando sonrojarse.

-Masaki-san me regalo todo el traje que modele, incluyendo los accesorios y el traje de baño. Ichigo ignoro sus palabras, y en cambio miro detalladamente a la pelinegra, no era demasiado pervertido, pero el cuerpo de la pelinegra era fantástico para él y era perfecto a pesar de no tener demasiado delantera. El traje de baño le quedaba bien y por primera vez le dio razón a su madre, el color morado quedaba bien son el color crema de su piel, y no se había dado cuenta, pero Rukia poseía pequeñas curvas que hacía que su cuerpo se viera mucho más fino y delgado.

-Tu cara están graciosa ahora Zanahoria-Kun-dijo la pelinegra, no sabía en qué momento la pelinegra se había acercado a él y burlarse de su cara estúpida babeando por ella, el gruño.

Rukia dejo de reír y le sonrió, Ichigo se sorprendió era le primera vez que le sonreía de forma sincera, ni de forma maliciosa ni burlona como acostumbrada, una sonrisa sincera, una hermosa sonrisa. Ichigo salió de su trance para el también cambiarse de ropa, aunque no se cambió mucho, ya que el short que llevaba era su traje de baño, se dejó una camisa abierta dejando al aire su musculoso abdomen y pecho y se cambió los zapatos por unas sandalias de playa, por otro lado Rukia termino de peinar el cabello para arreglar cosas necesarias en su bolso, como lentes de sol, protector solar, toallas extras y alguna que otra cosa, cuando los dos estuvieron listo bajaron a recepción para encontrarse con los demás.

Yuzu llevaba un traje baño rojo de dos partes, la parte de abajo era una falda corta y arriba una camisa hasta el pecho, llevaba el cabello suelto. Karin llevaba el mismo modelo pero de color negro y con el cabello recogido en una cola alta.

Ishida llevaba un short azul marino y una camiseta blanca simple, Inoue llevaba un traje de color amarillo de dos partes, en la parte de arriba tenía un cruzado dejando ver sus enormes pechos y con unos diseños de flores que le quedaban bien, llevaba el cabello suelto y un sombrero de paja.

Momo llevaba un bikini rojo de dos partes con puntos negros, llevaba el cabello como siempre en una cebolla y llevaba puesto una falda aun, Toushiro llevaba un short azul claro con líneas amarillas y una camiseta blanca igual que Ishida, aunque no le gustaba la idea de ir a la playa ya que no soporta el calor, aun asi acepto solo por Hinamori.

Gin vestía con una playera azul, con unos shorts negros estilo militar, Matsumoto llevaba un bikini blanco bastante revelado y su largo cabello naranja suelto con un sombrero. Kon llevaba un sencillo short amarillo, Jinta llevaba uno de color azul y por último la pelirosa quien llevaba un traje baño rojo de dos piezas siendo la parte de abajo una falda haciéndola ver muy tierna.

Luego de que todos se reunieran se organizaron en grupos para saber a dónde irían, cuando volverían a reunirse, mientras ellos hablaban eran observados por mujeres y hombres mirando a sus sexos opuestos causando bastantes celos en el grupo, luego las parejas de dispersaron por el lugar yendo a lugares como las piscina, el acuario, el parque y a la playa. El grupo de la plana estaba conformado por Rukia e Ichigo quienes acompañaron a los menores del grupo, luego de un rato, todos ellos jugaron voleibol playero. Ichigo decidió no jugar con ellas, ya que estaba pensando en lo que había ocurrido esa mañana.

**-Flashback:**

**-**¿Estas lista enana?-pregunto el peli naranja entrando en la habitación de la pelinegra, sobresaltándola.

-¡No entres en mi habitación asi idiota!

-Está bien ¿Pero ya estas lista?-pregunto de nuevo ignorándola.

-Sí, solo me falta cerrar mi maleta-le dijo.

-¿Te sientes mal Rukia?-pregunto mirándola de forma extraña

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-pregunto confundida.

-Es que usualmente me golpeas hasta sacarme de tu habitación enana-le dijo.

-Es que no quiero estar molesta por tu culpa-le dijo.

-Esta rara-le dijo el peli naranja sonriendo.

-Oh vaya Kurosaki-Kun está sonriendo-le dijo burlona.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Me pregunto si…-dijo pero negó con la cabeza y volvió a su labor de cerrar su maleta.

-¿Qué tanto te preguntas?-dijo y Rukia agarro sus maletas para salir del cuarto, pero antes de llegar al marco, se giró para verlo a los ojos.

-Si cambiar esta bien-le dijo y salió de la habitación dejando a un confundido Ichigo.

Ichigo se quedó pensado, ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Cambiar? ¿Cambiar qué? ¿Ellos? Ichigo se pasó una mano por el cabello y sonrió, talves la pelinegra también quería llevarse bien, el trabajo de volverse amigos cada vez estaba más fácil, obviamente no quería ser su amigo, quería ser algo más.

-Espero no estar equivocado-pensó.

**-Fin del Flashback. **

**-**Ichigo caminaba despistado y apartado de la pelinegra y los niños, sumido en sus pensamientos, ¿Qué era lo que quería saber? Mientras el peli naranja luchaba mentalmente, Rukia lo miraba confundida sus expresiones cambiaban continuamente, en un momento estaba serio, luego molesto y era algo que la causaba un poco de gracia, sus expresiones eran divertidas, recordó la primera vez que llego al edificio de talentos del Instituto de Karakura, Ichigo juagaba en la cancha con Ishida, Gin y Hitsugaya.

-**Flash Back **

-¡Oe Kurosaki! ¿Eres idiota? ¿Cómo es que te caíste tan fácil?-le dice Ishida quien miraba al peli naranja en el suelo.

Rukia había entrado en el gimnasio junto con sus amigas Matsumoto, Orihime y Momo, ya que Matsumoto quería ver a su amado Gin en ropa deportiva, era la primera vez que vería a los chicos del Top cuatro, exceptuando a Ichimaru ya que lo había conocido mucho antes, conocía a Hitsugaya pero solo de nombre ya que Momo no paraba de hablar con el pelo blanco y le repetía una y otra vez que lo conocería cuando entrara al instituto y que se llevarían bastante bien, pero no entendía como aquel niñato mal humorado podría ser novia de alguien tan encantadora como Hinamori. Matsumoto fue la primera en entrar recibida de los brazos de Gin, los demás observaron a las chicas y la saludaron.

-¡Cállate Ishida!-le dijo el peli naranja a el sujeto con lentes.

-¡Vaya Ichigo! Que te vez patético-le dijo Matsumoto riendo.

-¿Lo conoces?-le pregunto la pelinegra a Matsumoto.

-Es amigo de Gin, y lo he conocido en Inglaterra hace aproximadamente siete años-le explico la peli naranja.-Se llama Kurosaki Ichigo ¿Te interesa?-le pregunto picara y Rukia enrojeció.

-¡Claro que no! Solo era curiosidad. Matsumoto como las chicas se burlaron de la pelinegra al ponerse roja como un tomate, luego Rukia termino riendo también. La pelinegra miro a Ichigo observando que en su rostro se dibujaban diferentes muecas, estaba algo feliz, serio, fastidiado lo cual le causo mucha gracia, su rostro era gracioso.

-Asi que, Kurosaki Ichigo-pensó Rukia.

-**Fin del Flash Back.**

-Rukia se sorprendió de su recuerdo, no lo había pensado hasta ahora de aquel día, pero creía que no era tan mala idea, si quería llevarse bien con el empezaría por recordar aquellos agradables momentos y tratar de olvidar lo que una vez paso, tenía que dar el primer paso, Rukia lo observo de reojo, aunque tenía aquellas graciosas expresiones.

-Oye idiota ¿Qué tienes?-le pregunto.

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendido.

-Estas colocando caras graciosas-le dijo y comenzó a reír.-Eres raro.

-Mira quien habla-contrataco.-De nuevo aquella actitud amable-pensó el peli naranja.

-¿Qué estas insinuando?-pregunto la pelinegra totalmente seria con una ceja alzada.

-Que tú eres una rara, enana-le dijo burlón.

-¡No soy rara imbécil!-grito.

-Eres muy rara, enana-le dijo, se estaba divirtiendo.

-Ya verás lo que esta rara puede hacer-dijo y se estrujo los dedos sonando unos huesos.

Ichigo puso una cara de horror, y huyó despavorido del lugar, siendo perseguido por la pelinegra, este se comenzó a burlar más diciéndole cosas que la hacían molestarse aún más.- ¿Cómo puede ser asi? Intento ser amable y ese idiota es un tipo odioso-piensa la pelinegra mientras perseguía a él peli naranjo por la playa bajo la mirada de los niños.

-Nunca van a cambiar-comento Karin sonriendo.

-Ichi-ni es un caso perdido.

-¡Mi nee-san no merece eso!-grito Kon persiguiendo a la pelinegra, ahora Ichigo era perseguido por Rukia y Kon perseguía a la pelinegra.

-Hay que poner el plan en marcha-dijo la peli rosa sonriente.

-Sera difícil, pero supongo que lo haremos-dijo Karin y ambas sonrieron, bajo la mirada de Jinta quien no entendía una palabra de las gemelas.

Mientras, Rukia estaba ya cansada de perseguir a Ichigo, tenía una energía inagotable. Se detuvo y tomo una bocanada de aire y luego se dispuso a perseguirlo de nuevo, el peli naranja la miro divertido, amaba hacerla enojar, iba a decirle otra cosa cuando encontró a Rukia en el suelo, y un hombre bajo ella, se detuvo y lo observo mejor, Rukia estaba roja de vergüenza, cosa que no fue de agrado para Ichigo, luego ella sonrió y el apretó sus puños realmente cabreado, ¿Por qué le sonreía asi? Ella solo podía sonreírle asi a él, lo peor de todo era que ninguno parecía levantarse de aquella posición tan comprometedora.

-¡Kaien-dono!-grito la pelinegra y lo abrazo.

-¡Pequeña Kuchiki!-dijo el hombre y este le abrazo también. Ichigo gruño, estaba realmente celoso, creía que aun aquella pelinegra sentía algo por ex guarda espaldas de la ex joven Kuchiki.

-Maldición-dijo Ichigo para sí mismo.

-Serian unas muy largas vacaciones.


	12. Estorbos

Disclaimer: Esta historia no es mía y pertenece a , la versión original es del anime y manga de Fairy Tail, y yo he pedido permiso para adaptarla a Bleach. Los personajes de Bleach tampoco me pertenecen solo a su respectivo creador: Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: Estorbos<strong>

-Ichigo miraba de mala forma al pelinegro Kaien, que abrazaba y acariciaba la cabeza de la pelinegra, bajo la mirada de todos sus amigos, que trataban de aguantarse las carcajadas, y además tenían muchas ganas de molestar al pobre peli naranja. Ichigo se decidió por ir a reclamarle a Kaien, pero su idea se arruino cuando escucho unas voces muy conocidas. A la mierda toda, se volvió el peor día de su vida.

-Que coincidencia que te encontremos por aquí, Ichigo-dijo un hombre de cabello amarillo.

-Ya tenía muchas ganas de molerte la cara a golpes-hablo una voz algo femenina.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Ichigo con una mano en la cara.

-¿Dónde está Rukia-chan?-dijo la peliverde.

-¡Mashiro!-grito la pelinegra corriendo a abrazar a su amiga peliverde.

-Ichigo, ¿Si terminamos lo que comenzamos?-dijo la rubia sonando los huesos de las manos, Ichigo trago duro.

Estaba a punto de explotar, primero la escena donde la pelinegra es abrazada por Kaien, y aquellas voces que podría reconocer a donde fuera que vaya, ya era bastante malo que tendría que ir en ese viaje con otras personas, a parte de la paliza que Hiyori quería darle. ¡Todos arruinaban su viaje! Además de que se interponían entre él y Rukia, cuando quería acercarse más a ella. Se arrepintió de comentar la idea en la escuela, solo quería descansar y pasar un agradable rato con la enana, y ya se encontraban casi todas las personas que arruinaban su vida.

**-Flash Back:**

-¿Qué ocurre Kurosaki-Kun?-le pregunto una tímida Inoue.

-Quiero arreglar mi relación con Rukia-contesto aun pensando.

-Espera, ¿Llamaste a Rukia-chan por su nombre?-pregunto una confundida Matsumoto.

-Es solo que…-dijo pero no termino la frase. Se peinó el cabello y luego se masajeo las sienes, mientras sus amigos lo miraban sorprendió, no se esperaban que aquel peli naranja decidiera dar el primer paso.

-¡Qué tal si vamos de viaje!-grito la peli naranja.

-A mí me parece bien-dijo Ishida

-Matsumoto, me refiero a solo Rukia y yo-dijo enfadado el peli naranja.-Espero que no lo mal piensen-pensó.

-¡Pero yo también quiero viajar!-rogo Inoue.

-¡Hay que ir todos!-grito Matsumoto. Y así fue como cavo su propia tumba. Luego la peli naranja de grandes atributos le dijo a su amado Gin, le paso la voz a Hinamori y Hitsugaya, luego le hablo a Jinta y a Yachiru, ¡Hasta había invitado a sus hermanas!

Ichigo se golpeó mentalmente. ¿Cómo la iba a convencer de llevarla? Podría mentirle diciendo, que su padre su padre se lo había pedido, y ella iría sin problemas, pero se lamentaba haberlo dicho y mucho más frente a alguien como Matsumoto.

-**Fin Flashback.**

-Estorbo, y más estorbos, al parecer todos se habían puesto de acuerdo solo para arruinar su oportunidad, era lo único que pensaba, mientras que le pelinegra se encontraba hablando tranquilamente con Kaien, ¿No se iba a casar con Miyako-Sensei? ¿Qué no ve que le da falsas ilusiones a Rukia? ¿No canse de arrebatármela de mi lado?- Esas eran las preguntas que se hacia el peli naranja, y sorprendiendo a todos. Sonrió de manera falsa, y todos pudieron notarlo, excepto Rukia y el pelinegro que estaban en su mundo.

-¡Hola Hiyori, Shinji!-dijo mientras fingía que estaba de buen humor.-No me esperaba verlos aquí.

-Estas muy alegre Ichigo-hablo Lisa.-Es raro de ti, cuando siempre tienes esa cara de mono.

-Cállate Lisa-dijo un poco molesto.

-Entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí Ichigo?-le pregunto Hiyori.

-Tu sabes porque, tonta-respondió.

-¡Oye no le hables así!-le grito el rubio bajo la mirada sorprendida de todos.- Es decir-corrigió.-No tienes por qué hablar de esa forma.

-¿Y dónde están Rōjūrō, Aikawa y kensei?-pregunto el peli naranja.

-Por allá-señalo Lisa hacia Matsumoto que se encontraba hablando animadamente con ellos y Gin que solo sonreía.

-Hola, Ichigo-dijo Kaien serio.

-Kaien-contesto el peli naranja sonriendo.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, Pequeña Kuchiki-dijo y beso la cabeza de Rukia quien sonrió muy feliz.-Nos vemos, Ichigo-se despidió de un peli naranja cabreado.

-¿Ese era Kaien Shiba Sensei no?-pregunto Inoue sin entender.

-Si-contesto Ichigo fastidiado.

-Te llevas muy bien con el Rukia-chan-dijo Gin abrazado a la pelinegra por su hombro, sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Me asustaste Gin-san!-dijo la pelinegra quien pego un brinco.

-¿En dónde se quedan ustedes?-pregunto Hitsugaya hablando por primera vez.

-En las habitaciones del otro lado del hotel, después de todo los padres de…-hablo Shinji pero fue atacado por los zapatos de la rubia.

-¡No digas esas cosas idiota!-grito Hiyori.

-¿Qué tal si celebramos todos juntos?-dijo Orihime.

-¡Tomemos alcohol y celebremos!-grito Matsumoto quien agarro a Momo, Orihime y Hinamori y las llevo a rastras con ella seguidos de los demás que miraban a las pobres chicas ser obligadas por peli naranja.

-Yo no quiero-dijo el peli naranja. Sabría que se convertiría en una loca celebración donde más de la mayoría estarían borrachos.

-Yo tampoco-se unió Hitsugaya.

-Ni yo-dijo Ishida avergonzado. Eras los tres únicos normales allí.

-¡Son unos aburridos!-grito Matsumoto aun con las tres chicas en brazos.- Tendrán que venir si no quieren que les pase algo a estas chicas-dijo mientras sonreía de una forma perversa aproximándose a Orihime.

-¡Espera Rangiku-san!-grito la peli naranja tratando se zafarse de las cosquillas que quería darle la peli naranja.

Todos los demás observaban sonrojados como Matsumoto le hacía cosquillas en el cuerpo a la peli naranja y esta se reía a carcajadas y con las mejillas rojas.

-¡Ustedes no se salvan!-dijo apuntando a las dos pelinegras que se asustaron y trataron e huir de la peli naranja, la primera en ser atrapada fue Hinamori, que recibió cosquillas de Orihime y Matsumoto y esta reía a carcajadas. Hitsugaya se golpe la frente.

-Matsumoto deja en paz a Hinamori-le dijo el peli blanco.

-¡Pero Taichou!-reclamo y el peli blanco le dirigió una mirada de muerte y esta paro enseguida.

-¡La única que falta es Rukia-chan!-dijo Matsumoto sonriendo cómplice con Orihime y Hinamori.

-¡No chicas déjenme!-dijo intentando escapar. Pero ni la pelinegra había podido escapar de las cosquillas de las tres chicas. Al final los tres chicos terminaron yendo a la celebración.

* * *

><p>-Ya eran pasada las diez de la noche, luego de varios juegos, risas y bebidas los más pequeños del grupo terminaron agotados, y se fueron a dormir. Quedando solo los adolescentes. Matsumoto sonrió triunfante, y todos sabían que no era buena esa sonrisa.<p>

-¡Juguemos Sri Póker!-propuso Matsumoto.

-¡Ni de coña!-grito el peli naranja.

-Me iré también-dijo el peli blanco quien no quería jugar.

-¡Vamos chicos!-los ánimos la peli naranja. ¡Si no juegan tendrán que pagar el desayuno, almuerzo y cena de mañana!

Ambos lo pensaron y terminaron aceptando, no querían tener que pagar toda esa comida para todo ese montón de gente.

Y así comenzó el juego, no fue tanta vergüenza como todos pensaran, cuando fueron quitándose las prendas poco a poco, algunos ya estaban desnudos y otros solo estaban en ropa interior. Hitsugaya solo tenía puestos unos shorts ya que perdió en el juego anterior, Rose estaba completamente desnudo, Lisa y Mashiro estaban en ropa interior, al igual que Rōjūrō, Aikawa y kensei solo tenían puestos los calzoncillos, Hinamori era quien llevaba la peor parte, ya que solo tenía la parte de debajo de su ropa interior, lo que causaba molestia del peli blanco. Y tanto Orihime como Matsumoto aun tenia puesto una falda y el sujetador, Shinji, solo le quedaba el pantalón al igual que el peli naranja e Ishida. Mientras que Rukia solo llevaba su ropa interior de Chappy, lo que causo la burla de Ichigo y un ojo morado. Pero dejaba al descubierto sus blancas y largas piernas. El único que estaba vestido completamente era Gin quien ganaba siempre. Ichigo miro de reojo a la peli negra, le molestaba que otros la pudieran ver, y además de que estaba borracha por culpa de Matsumoto y estaba portándose bastante extraña.

No entendía por que se comportaba tan cariñosa con Shinji quien no le importaba, estuvo de suerte de que Hiyori se fue antes de querer jugar a ese juego infernal. Ambos jóvenes estaban borrachos y Shinji también estaba cariñoso con la peli negra. Cerró su puño cuando este comenzó a tocarle la pierna. Tomo la ropa de Rukia y se la lanzo, dejándola confundida.

-Es hora de dormir, vístete.

-Eres aburrido Kurosaki-kun-dijo en ese tonito que tanto odiaba. Ella se vistió lentamente y luego se levantó un poco aturdida, y termino abrazando al peli naranja, quien se sorprendió.

-Váyanse a un cuarto-dijo Matsumoto quien estaba a un lado de Gin.

-No le hagas nada a Rukia-chan-sonrió Gin y el peli naranja palideció.

-¡Vamos Kurosaki-san!-grito una ebria Inoue abrazada de Ishida.

Ichigo la tomo de la muñeca, separándola de él, y comenzó a arrástrala hasta el ascensor. Marco el piso y se cerraron las puerta. No sin antes seguir escuchando muchos comentarios por parte de sus amigos, algunos indecentes y otros amenazantes como los de Gin. Rukia se tambaleaba de vez en cuando y era sostenida por Ichigo. Estaba muy borracha.

-¡oye!-dijo la peli negra en el odio de Ichigo que lo hizo estremecerse.- ¿A dónde vamos?

-A nuestra habitación-dijo completamente.

-Oye fresa-dijo la pelinegra causando enojo en Ichigo.-Cárgame-le dijo la peli negra extendiendo los brazos. Ichigo la mío y se negó, causando que ella dieron hiciera un puchero, lo cual la hizo ver bastante tierna, Ichigo tenía ganas de besarla, pero no quería aprovecharse de que estaba ebria en esos momentos. Cuando llegaron al piso, y caminaron hacia la habitación. Rukia cayó en la cama e Ichigo camino después de ella.

-¿No quieres tomar un baño?-le pregunto a la pelinegra.

-No, tengo sueño-dijo Ichigo sonrió, encontraba gracioso verla comportarse como una niña pequeña, pero no podía verla de esa manera, ya que con ese cuerpo lo estaba provocando, apago la luz de inmediato, y acomodo una almohada para dormir en el sofá. Pero de un momento a otro se encontraba tirado en la cama con una pelinegra encima de él se sonrojo al ver que ella sonreía de manera extraña.

-Rukia, bájate-le pidió.

-Ichigo-dijo en susurro. ¿Ichigo? ¿Lo había llamado Ichigo?

-Rukia….

-¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo!-gritaba la pelinegra una y otra vez. Rukia se acercó a él y sonrió antes de unir sus labios con el peli naranja, al principio se quedó helado sin corresponder, pero no tardó mucho en hacerlo, la abrazo delicadamente y ella enredo sus dedos en su cabellos naranjas, el beso comenzó delicado, y luego con algo más de fuerza, como si deseara jamás separarse de ella, se separaban por corto tiempo para respirar, y volvían a unir sus labios otra vez, besándose con más deseo que el beso anterior, había soñado estar asi con ella por mucho tiempo, las delicadas manos de Rukia ahora bajaban por su espalda y el acariciaba su cuello atrayéndola. Bajo a su cuello, besándolo y sacando suspiros y jadeos por parte de la pelinegra, lo cual lo incito a continuar. Sabía que estaba mal, pero había llegado a ese punto en el que no podía detenerse, y solo se dejaba llevar. Si terminaban haciéndolo, ella no recordaría nada, y si lo hacía, los más seguros era que se enfadaría y hasta lo golpearía, pero valdría la pena. Pero no quería que pensara que era un aprovechado, y mucho menos que se alejara de él.

Las manos de ellos se habían colado por su camisa, acariciando su buen formado cuerpo, ella sonreía de vez en cuando, haciéndolo estremecerse, siempre había querido recibir esa sonrisa sincera. Luego de que ella parara de moverse, el peli naranja la observo confundido. Se había quedado dormida.

-¡Es una broma!-grito molesto. Y alejándose de la cama, se adentró al baño a tomar una ducha bastante fría. Se tomó su tiempo, y salió encontrándose con la imagen de la pelinegra profundamente dormida, la cubrió con cuidado. Y se acostó en el sofá. La miro antes de quedarse dormida.

-Buenas noches mi enana-dijo cerrando los ojos.


	13. Wouldnt change a thing

Disclaimer: Esta historia no es mía y pertenece a , la versión original es del anime y manga de Fairy Tail, y yo he pedido permiso para adaptarla a Bleach. Los personajes de Bleach tampoco me pertenecen solo a su respectivo creador: Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12:<strong>

**Wouldnt change a thing**

-Ichigo…Yo-dijo la pelinegra.-Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero Rukia-respondió sonriente. La joven sonrojada se acercó y abrazo el cuerpo del chico mientras el peli naranja le acariciaba tiernamente el cabello.

-¡Ichigo despierta!-grito colérica la pelinegra, pero Ichigo seguía sin despertar.- ¡Joder cabeza de zanahoria despierta de una maldita vez!-dijo la pelinegra tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Cual es esa manera de levantarte de la cama!-le grito.

-No es mi culpa que seas tan idiota y no te levantes la primera vez que te llame-replico ella. Él se incorporó en el suelo y subió la mirada hasta los morados ojos que lo observaban, tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué tengo que levantarme tan temprano?-le pregunto adormilado.

-Tengo que hacer la cama idiota. Ichigo alzo la ceja confundido, la noche anterior se había dormido en el sofá luego de que una la borracha de Rukia se quedara dormida. ¿Cómo había llegado allí?

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?-le pregunto confundido, ella suspiro.

-Te traje anoche-respondió.- Me desperté con un horrible dolor de cabeza, y parecías tener una pesadilla asi que te arrastre a la cama-indico.

-¿En serio?-le pregunto sorprendido.

-Sí y pesas mucho Fresa-kun-dijo.

-Gracias… ¡Oye! ¿Qué es eso de fresa?-le pregunto molesto.- ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que ocurrió anoche?

-¿Debería recordar algo?-le pregunto mientras llegaba al marco de la puerta.-Mejor me voy a desayunar, tu arregla la cama-dijo y salió de la habitación dejándolo solo.

Ichigo la observo salir mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara con una expresión de molestia y tristeza ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué recordara lo que había hecho borracha? ¿Qué el beso significo algo? ¿Qué de verdad sentía algo por él? Se recostó en la cama aspirando el aroma de vainilla de la pelinegra.

-Te quiero Ichigo. Abrió los ojos golpeando la cama, enfadado y fue al baño a echarse agua fría en el rostro.

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que pensar en ella?-se preguntaba viéndose en el espejo.-Soy patético. Con eso salió de la habitación para también ir a desayunar.

* * *

><p>-Rukia caminaba por los pasillos del hotel con la mente ida, y con las mejillas rojas. Le dolía la cabeza y no recordaba nada del día anterior, solo recordaba antes de que su amiga Matsumoto la convencía de beber. -¡Jamás volveré a tomar!-pensó. De un momento choco con alguien y se sobresaltó.<p>

-Rukia-chan ten cuidado-dijo un sonriente Gin.

-Lo siento todavía me siento adormilada-mintió.- ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Están desayunando-le dijo.- ¿Vamos?-le pregunto ofreciendo su mano aun sonriendo. La pelinegra asintió y cogió del brazo a Gin como una niña pequeña, al peli plata no pareció molestarle ya que siguió sonriendo como siempre, él se detuvo un momento, y sin dejar de sonreír la miro.- ¿Tu y Kurosaki?-le pregunto y ella sonrojo.

-¡No!-grito.

-Ya veo-dijo y sonrió aliviado, y ambos siguieron caminando. Rukia estaba confundida, estaba segura de que no había hecho anda, pero algo le decía que no era así. Ambos llegaron y fueron recibidos por todos con unos buenos días y Gin se sentó cerca de su novia Rangiku y Rukia tomo asiento al lado de Hitsugaya quien hablaba con Momo. Al rato llego Ichigo quien se sentó al frente de la pelinegra, al lado de Ishida.

-Escuche que hay un Show esta noche en la playa-anuncio Karin sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Un show?-pregunto Orihime.

-Sí, un Show de música-afirmo Yachiru quien comía golosinas.

-¡Sera divertido vayamos!-dijo Matsumoto.

-Me gusta la idea-dijo Yuzu.

-¿Cómo se enteraron de eso? No vi ningún cartel que lo anunciara-pregunto Ishida.

**-Flash Back: **

**-**¡Claro que me gusta la idea!-dijo una voz en el teléfono.

-¿Entonces nos ayudaras mamá?-pregunto Karin.

-Tengo algunos contactos por allí-les dijo.- ¿Les gustaría un Show?-les pregunto.

-¿Un show?-dijeron ambas.

-Sería divertido, imagínense a Rukia-chan y a Ichigo cantando juntos-les dijo.

-Me gusta la idea-apunto Yuzu.- ¿Qué dices Karin?

-También me gusta

-Mañana estará todo listo, asegúrense de que vayan.

-¿Cómo haremos para que participen?-pregunto Yachiru.

-Arreglare eso con los del concurso.

-¡Señora Kurosaki! ¡Es la mejor!-grito Yachiru.

-Nos vemos luego chicas, tengo que hacer unas cosas-se despidió Masaki.

-¡Hasta luego mama!-se despidieron y las tres chicas se miraron sonriendo.

**-Fin del Flashback.**

-Lo escuchamos de unos turistas-mintió Karin.

-Ya veo-dijeron en unísono no muy convencidos.

* * *

><p>-Las horas pasaron rápidamente y para sorpresa de todos el Show era real, aunque no lo comentaran, muchos de ellos tenían ciertas dudas, era algo bastante extraño, que de un día para otro hayan organizado un Show. La pelinegra caminaba mirando e vez en cuando de reojo al peli naranja quien discutía con Ishida, recordaba lo de anoche, y se sentía mal, lastimada, y sucia aunque no haya pasado nada más se sentía de esa forma. Suspiro tratando de pretender que estaba bien, relajo el ceño y tomando aire unas cuantas veces. -¿Por qué simplemente no me dio amnesia post borrachera? Demonios-pensaba ella mientras que su ceño se volvía a fruncir causando que todos se burlaran de su divertida expresión, haciéndola sonrojar de vergüenza.<p>

Yuzu, Karin y Yachiru me miraban cómplices y sonrientes cada vez que se acercaban más y más al lugar del show, llegaron y sentaron todos juntos en unas de las mesas colocadas precisamente para la gente que venían a ver el show se acercó una muchacha que les pregunto si querían alguna bebida, o aperitivo a lo cual ellos agradecieron y pidieron lo que quisieron.

El show no tardo demasiado en comenzar, un hombre con un yukata verde y un sombrero blanco y rayas de un mismo color verde oscuro apareció en el escenario viendo a todos los espectadores tras su abanico, todos los miraban confundidos y otros curiosos y ansioso por lo que harían en el Show, el hombre paso su vista en todas las personas como si buscara a alguien, cuando lo encontrar en cierta mesa, sonrió. Al lado de él llegaron dos niños, una pequeña niña de cabello negro, acompañado de un hombre de tez morena y Manzo

-¡Hola todos!-grito el hombre.-Mi nombre es Urahara Kisuke y seré su sensual presentador esta noche-dijo sonriendo.-Mis ayudantes serán la pequeña y tierna Ururu-dijo y la pequeña paso al frente saludando a todos.-Del otro lado tenemos a Tessai Tsukabishi este solo se paró al frente y alzo su pulgar.

-Como dijo nuestro querido presentador Bienvenidos al Show musical, donde escogeremos a un guapo caballero que cante para nosotros-dijo una voz femenina de tez morena y ojos cautivadoramente dorados con un vestido rojo, y cabello purpura recogido en un elegante moño.

-¿Qué no es Yoruichi-san?-pregunta la pelinegra confundida.

-Si ella es-contesto Hinamori sorprendida.

-¡Y eso no es todo!-dijo el sombrerero.-Escogeremos a una hermosa dama para que haga dueto con él.

El público grito de emoción, y al rato llegaron más y más personas que querían ver también el Show. El primer grupo en salir era uno bastante popular llamada "One Ok Rock" quien canto su canción "Remake" y "Clock Strikes", todas las mujeres gritaban y cantaban emocionadas ya que era sus dos canciones más escuchadas. Luego de eso llego la banda de chicas llamada "Stereopony" quien canto su famosa canción "Hitohira no" luego otro grupo de chicas se presentó, llamadas "Scandal" quien canto su canción "Shojo S" luego se presentó otro grupo llamado "HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR! Cantando su canción "Ichirin no Han", el grupo más popular fue "UVERworld" quien presento su mayor éxito "D-tecnoLife"

-¡Esas serán todas nuestras banda de hoy!-grito animada la morena.-Ahora elegiremos a nuestro guapo chico.

-En esta pantalla escogerá al azar la persona que cantara esta noche-explico la tierna Ururu.

Todo el público miraba emocionado la pantalla que pasaba muchas caras de todos los del público, se paró cuando paso por cierta mesa, apuntando a un peli naranja que estaba dormido en la mesa, todos los de la mesa fijaron su vista en Ichigo quien dormida roncando y se alejaron de él. Ishida fue quien despertó al peli naranja quien le grito luego de que interrumpiera su siesta. Urahara comenzó a reír, el muchacho se parecía tanto a Masaki.

-Vamos pelo naranja-kun suba al escenario-indico Urahara.

-¿Yo?-pregunto confundido el peli naranja con aun el ceño fruncido. Todos sus amigos la miraban con pena y otros con burla.

-No hay otro cabeza de naranja idiota-le replico Rukia.

-Haz silencio enana-le dijo parándose de su silla molesto. Ishida no aguanto la risa y comenzó a reír, seguido del grupo, Ichigo les mando una mirada asesina, ¡Hasta Toushiro estaba sonriendo! Camino hasta el escenario molesto, cuando llego subió al escenario y Yoruichi se acercó rodeándole los hombres con sus brazos morenos. Miles de chicas suspiraron al ver al peli naranja y su cuerpo bien formado, lo que causo la molestia de cierta pelinegra.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Yoruichi?-le pregunto el peli naranja.

-¡Oh vamos Kurosaki! Canta algo para nosotros-sonrió la peli purpura.

-No se cantar-dijo molesto.

-Esto es para aficionados, Kurosaki-san-dijo el hombre de sombrero.

-¡Quita esa cara molesta Kurosaki!-le grito Ishida desde el público.

-Cállate Ishida, ven y tú y canta-le sugirió y el no dijo nada.

-Ururu explícale a Kurosaki-san.

-En la pantalla aparecerá la letra de la canción que quieras-le dijo señalándole la pantalla.-Puedes escoger la que quieras-le dijo y le dio el micrófono.

El peli naranja fastidiado se acero a la pantalla, y observo el listado de canciones, paso un montón aburrido hasta que encontró la canción perfecta. La coloco y comenzó el ritmo, apretó el micrófono esperando el turno para comenzar a cantar, muchas mujeres gritaban emocionadas, el peli naranja quito su cara molesto, para relajar el ceño y colocar una cara más alegre, la canción era movida y no podría cantarla teniendo una cara de tonto, la canción la había escogido por que se encontraba en su lista de canciones en su IPod, además de que era una de sus favoritas y se sorprendió al verla allí. La canción se llamaba "One more time" interpretada por un grupo llamado "Wellington"

Comenzó a cantar, su voz no era demasiado gruesa, pero eso no le quitaba su encanto y su voz masculina, las chicas gritaron más al escuchar que cantaba bien, pero para el solo estaba la pelinegra quien no le presto mucha atención hasta que se sintió observada. Ambos se miraron y ella se sonrojo, el sonrió un poco y continuo cantando, el resto de sus amigos lo miraban sorprendido y aplaudían al ritmo de la canción, nunca habían escuchado cantar al peli naranja, aunque si sabían que le encantaba tocar guitarra. Rukia le prestó atención, su voz era muy linda y se quedó embobada mirar al peli naranja cantar. No solo cantaba, se movía de un lado a otro bailando un poco al ritmo de la canción, pero sin dejar de mirar a la chica, algunas veces extendía sus brazos y la señalaba a ella y ella apartaba la mirada sonriendo. Eso causaba que el peli naranja tuviera más ánimos para seguir cantando. Algunas veces le sonreía a la pelinegra y las demás mujeres gritaban y algunas se acercaban al escenario queriendo alcanzarlo, pero el solo miraba a Rukia. Sus amigos se dieron cuenta de las miradas por parte de ambos y no hicieron más que sonreír.

El público grito y aplaudió al peli naranja quien alejo el micrófono de su boca dando a entender que la canción había terminado, fijo su vista en sus amigos quienes le sonreían y le daban halagos, se sentía feliz, Rukia lo miraba con unas sonrisa, y el dedico una sonrisa de igual forma. Ella movió sus labios y el entendió a la perfección lo que quería decir.- Estuviste genial. Ichigo se despidió del público y se disponía a bajar del escenario cuando aquel hombre Manzo y moreno lo detuvo.

-¿Qué demonios...?-pregunto confundido.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Ichigo?-dijo la peli purpura.

-¡Esto aún no termina!-grito el rubio.-Es hora de que escojas a la hermosa señorita que cantara una canción solitario y una a dueto.

Muchas chicas gritaron y saltaron emocionados, todas querían cantar con el peli naranja, todas se decepcionaron al ver el rostro de una sonrojada pelinegra. Pero ella no quería cantar, tenía vergüenza delante de tanta gente.

-¡Ve a cantar Rukia-chan!-le grito momo.

-¿Qué? ¡No quiero!-grito.

-¡Vamos Kurosaki-san!-la animo Inoue.

-¡Ya les dije que no!-negó.

-Si no iras por las buenas iras por las malas-dijo Matsumoto quien se acercó a ella y de una manera "Muy amistosa" la obligo a subir al escenario.

-Vamos enana no tengo toda la noche-le dijo y tomo la mano de la pelinegra quien asintió siendo obligada.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre hermosa dama?-le pregunto Urahara viéndola de arriba abajo. Ichigo frunció el ceño.

-Kurosaki Rukia-dijo nerviosa.

-Bien al igual que Kurosaki-san, escoge una canción-le dijo dándole el micrófono. Ichigo se separó de la pelinegra deseándole suerte y se apartó a un lado del escenario. Miro la pantalla para escoger la canción, tardo un rato en escogerla ya que no conocía ninguna, se decidió por fin por una y la coloco, sonó la melodía. La canción era de "Fumika Suzuki" y la canción se llamaba "Aoi Tori"

Rukia tomo aire y comenzó a cantar, su vos resonó por todo el escenario, era una voz gruesa y fina a la vez, Ichigo quedo encantado, la canción era bastante tensa y tenía que elevar mucha la voz en algunas ocasiones pero le salía bastante bien como para no haber cantado nunca, esta vez era el turno de los hombres para emocionarse, estaban maravillados por el talento de la pelinegro y muchos de ellos encontraron su amor a primera vista, pero ella estaba tan nerviosa que no le prestó atención, algunas veces cantaba con un tono bajo y otras elevaba su voz en notas altas que le salían perfectamente, miro la sonrisa de todos sus amigas, y se tranquilizó mostrando una sonrisa, se relajó y canto como si fuera algo de toda su vida, comenzó el ritmo más lento y ella siguió cantando la letra perfectamente, bajo la voz un poco y la termino elevando en una nota bastante alta, y continuo cantando en el mismo tono saliéndole perfectamente bien, cerró los ojos un momento que el ritmo sonaba y ahí termino la canción.

Una ola de aplausos se formó en el escenario y Rukia sonrojo de vergüenza, estaba orgullosa de poder cantar y superar un poco los nervios, los silbidos de los hombres no se tardaron en llegar, después de todo la pelinegra vestía de shorts y una camisa de playa, sus blancas piernas quedaban a la vista de todos los hombres de las mesas, Ichigo se acercó rápidamente a ella y la abrazo por los hombres de manera posesiva, a Rukia no le importo mientras que recibía halagos de increíble voz por parte del público y sus amigos.

-Hermosa actuación por parte de la atractiva Rukia-chan-dijo Urahara callando a los gritos y aplausos.

-¡Es hora del dueto!-grito Yoruichi.- ¡Ururu coloca la canción! Todos fijaron su vista en la pequeña que sostenía el mando buscando una canción, algunas eran muy movidas, otras tristes como baladas, algunas…demasiadas obscenas y unas demasiado cursis, ninguna quedaba bien con la pareja, Ururu sonrió un poco al encontrar la canción perfecta. Urahara les extendió el micrófono a ambos de nuevo. Rukia se tensó un poco e Ichigo la agarro de la mano, calmándola.

-Gracias-susurro.

-No te pongas nerviosa Rukia-dijo sorprendiéndola al llamarla por su nombre.-Estoy contigo.

-No te pongas nerviosa Rukia-dijo sorprendiéndola al llamarla por su nombre.-Estoy contigo. Sonó la canción "Wouldnt change a thing" interpretada por Joe Jonás y Demi Lovato, quienes son cantantes estado anídense. La primera en cantar fue Rukia, con su suave voz y acompañada de aplausos, luego la acompaño la voz de Ichigo quien solo cantaba algunas palabras, luego ambos cantaron juntando sus voces, la canción se apegaba bastante bien ambos, que trataba de lo diferente que son ambos, pero que aun así no cambiarían nada. Luego del coro, Ichigo comenzó a cantar acompañada del correo de Rukia. Ambos cantaron juntando sus manos, Rukia alzo su voz en un perfecto tono alto, y luego ambos repitieron el coro. Por qué ellos eran como Venus y Marte, perfectamente imperfectos, tan diferentes y a la vez tan iguales, se complementaban tanto que el público se volvió loco al escuchar su sincronía. Ambos al terminar la canción se miraron a los ojos, Ichigo se hundió en la profundidad de sus misteriosos ojos purpuras, atrapándolo, mientras que Rukia se sentía atraída por sus orbes color miel.

Ambos comenzaron a acercarse, tanto que estaban a punto de besarse, ambos ansiaban tanto aquella caricia, olvidaron por un momento que todos estaban viéndoles alegres y que estaban en frente de muchas personas. Rukia se sintió como aquella vez, cuando lo vio por primera vez en la ceremonia de apertura hace más de un año. Urahara y Yoruichi chocaron sus puños y la peli morada saco su celular y le tomo una foto a la pareja para enviárselas rápidamente a su jefa. Ante la miraba sorprendida de todas Rukia se apartó, el ruido la hizo darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, él la miro confundido y triste a la vez.

Rukia bajo con rapidez del escenario, dejo todo atrás, la canción, sus amigos, a Ichigo. Siguió corriendo sin prestarle atención al lugar a donde iba. Una voz la detuvo.

-¡Cuidado Kuchiki!-grito el peli negro quien se acercó preocupado a Rukia que lo miraba sorprendida.- ¿Qué quieres matarte? Rukia miro a su alrededor percatándose del lugar en donde estaba, un enorme barranco. Rukia agradeció a Kaien quien la agarro antes de que por el miedo se cayera.

* * *

><p>-Ichigo se quedó confundido y solo en el escenario, ¿Por qué? Era lo que se preguntaba, estaban a punto de besarse, habían compartido el escenario y aun asi ella, lo había dejado allí solo. Bajo del escenario dispuesto a buscarla y pedirle una explicación.<p>

-¿Ichigo?

-¿Miyako-Sensei?

-No es necesario llamarme de esa forma-le dijo sonriendo.

-Está bien-le dijo casi ignorándola.

-¿has visto a Kaien? Se me ha perdido-le pregunto preocupada.

-¿Kaien?-pregunto molesto.-Ese idiota-pensó frunciendo el ceño.

-Si, dijo que daría una vuelta, pero hace rato que no vuelve-le explico. Ichigo apretó la mandíbula, algo le decía que Kaien y Rukia estaban juntos, y eso no le gustaba para nada, miro a la pelinegra quien le sonreía, decidió ayudarla a buscar, si ambos estaban juntos, al encontrar a Kaien, la encontraría a ella.

* * *

><p>-Rukia miro a Kaien quien la sostenía para que no cayera, muchas imágenes se amortiguaron en su cabeza, estaba confundida, Kaien quien solo pensaba en la seguridad de Rukia, intento moverse de alguna forma para evitar que esta cayera. Rukia se tropezó en el intento cayendo encima del peli negro. Abrió sus ojos sorprendiéndose al encontrar los verdes ojos de Kaien, se sonrojo al sentir la presión de sus labios contra los suyos. Al caerse, accidentalmente se besaron, Rukia se retiró intentando disculparse con Kaien.<p>

-¡Enana!-grito el peli naranja que miraba molesto a la pelinegra. Rukia se apartó de Kaien y retrocedió.

-¿Qué demonios significa esto?-pregunto enfadado celoso, triste señalando al hombre que estaba en el suelo confundido.

-Lo que paso…fue…-dijo pero las palabras no salían de su boca, no sabía cómo explicar aquello. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con la pelinegra preocupada.

-No te preocupes Rukia yo…-dijo pero fue interrumpida.

-¡Lo siento! No fue mi intención fue un accidente-dijo gritando desesperaba al creer que Miyako podría haber malinterpretado todo como Ichigo. Rukia comenzó a retroceder, se sentía mal, separaría una bonita relación, y no había sido su culpa.

-Kuchiki no te muevas-dijo un asustado Kaien. Ichigo se percató del peligro e intento acercarse a ella, pero ella solo siguió retrocediendo. Kaien alarmado solo deseaba que ella no se cayera desde ahí. Miyako se preocupó más, sabía que Rukia nos sería capaz de aquello, además de que vio que había sido un accidente, cosa que no vio Ichigo que solo estaba cegado por los celos. Rukia aún seguía en trance, se culpaba por todo lo que había pasado. Ella solo siguió retrocediendo.

-¡Rukia!


	14. ¿Somos amigos?

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no es mía y pertenece a , la versión original es del anime y manga de Fairy Tail, y yo he pedido permiso para adaptarla a Bleach. Los personajes de Bleach tampoco me pertenecen solo a su respectivo creador: Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13: ¿Somos amigos? <strong>

-El aroma a agua salada hizo que Rukia se despertara, ¿Estaba cerca del mar? Abrió los ojos cuando una luz molesta le pego en los ojos dejándola ciega por unos instantes, cuando se acostumbró, se fijó que aquella luz no era más que una fogata, no tenía idea de donde estaba, miro al cielo encontrándoselo oscuro y miles de estrellas adornándola, supo entonces que era de noche, recordó que llevaba puesto un traje de baño y unos shorts pero se sorprendió al llevar puesta una caliente sudadera, no podía ser de ella cuando le quedaba demasiado grande. Alzo la mirada sintiendo un poco de mareo y dolor de cabeza.

-Has despertado-escucho.

-Ichigo-susurro.- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estamos?-le pregunto desesperada.

-Te caíste de un acantilado, no tengo idea de donde estamos, cuando desperté ya estábamos aquí-dijo sentándose frente a la fogata. Ichigo no tenía camisa, era algo obvio al llevar ella su sudadera, pero la preguntaba que la inquietaba era el hecho de que: ¿Se cayó de un acantilado? ¿Ichigo la había salvado? Luego de analizarlo, la pelinegra lo observo molesta.

-¡Eres un idiota!-le grito.

-¿Te salvo de caer y asi es como me tratas?-pregunto sorprendido.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre saltar también? ¡Pudiste haber muerto!-le grito preocupada. De solo pensarlo los pelos se le ponían de punta.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?-le grito de igual forma.- ¿Dejar que te cayeras y dejarte morir?

-¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?! ¿Qué te dejara caer? No señor-se paró frente mío furioso. Ella solo frunció el ceño aun molesta, no quería pelear con él por eso.

-Lo siento-le dijo.

¿Por qué te disculpas?-pregunto.

-Por lo que paso antes.-le respondió sintiéndose mal.-He arruinado todo con Kaien-dono y Miyako-Sensei.

-¿No te gusta Kaien?-le pregunto sorprendido.

-¿Qué? ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

-Te he escuchado decirlo-dijo. Llevo sus dedos a la cabeza tratando de recordar cuando ella había dicho tal cosa, no lo tenía del todo claro, le había gustado pero había sido hace un buen tiempo ¡Era una niña en ese entonces!

-Escuchando conversaciones ajenas zanahoria-Dijo con burla el frunció el ceño.

-Perdóname enana, por saber que Mi querida esposa está enamorada de alguien más-le replico.

-¿Entonces eso importa?-le pregunto con ironía.-Me tropecé y caí sobre él, besándolo.

-¿Te gusta entonces?-pregunto de nuevo.

-Antes me gustaba, pero eso cuando era una niña-conto.-Hacia toda clase de locuras para llamar su atención, al final descubrí que no era más que una relación de hermano mayor, no es algo que no haya visto antes, cada chico que conozco se termina convirtiendo como en un hermano mayor.

-Excepto yo-respondió.

-Eso es porque eres mi esposa Ichigo-le dijo sintiendo sus ojos avellanas sobre ella.-Me hubiera gustada que las cosas fueran diferentes.

-¿Cómo asi?-pregunto. Ella no entendía que le pasaba, el no solía preguntar ni mucho menos hablar mucho con ella.

-Que fuera diferente…Tu…Yo…ser amigos, a eso me refiero-le explicó, hace un tiempo que quería decir eso. Miro a la pelinegra unos segundos dispuesta responder, pero fueron interrumpidos por los gritos preocupados gritos de unas voces muy conocidas. Fue abrazada por Orihime y Miyako quienes lloraron preocupadas, regañada por Gin y Matsumoto y vio como una preocupada Momo lloraba con Hitsugaya quien intentaba calmarla. Kaien hablaba con Ichigo y este sonrió.

-Estas ardiendo Ichigo-dijo Kaien, la pelinegra se acercó a ellos uniéndose a la conversación.

-estoy bien-dijo negando.

-Es cierto Ichigo-dijo la pelinegra verificándolo ella misma colocando su mano en la frente del peli naranja.

El sonrió y se desplomo en el suelo y fue auxiliado por Ishida y Gin, volvieron al hotel para descansar. A Rukia le temblaban las manos al abrir la puerta de la habitación. Ambos acostaron al peli naranja en la cama seguida de Rukia y los demás.

-¿Por qué solo hay una cama?-pregunto Gin.

-Ese ahora no es el problema Ichimaru-san-dijo Ishida.-Luego veremos eso.

-Eso espero-dijo mirando a las niñas que sonrieron nerviosamente. Rukia se sentó al lado de Ichigo, quien sudaba a mares y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Los demás discutían sobre la situación. Coloco su mano sobre la de Ichigo y este abrió los ojos viéndola confundido.

-Yo cuidare de Ichigo-hablo Rukia, todos la miraban sorprendidos.

-Rukia-chan no puedes-dijo Momo.-Tu también estas herida-dijo señalando las vendas en su cabeza que Orihime le había colocado.

-Solo es un golpe Momo-le explico.-Además él está así por mi culpa.

-Si es lo que Kurosaki quiere entonces está bien para mí-hablo el peli blanco quien salió de la habitación.

-Pero Rukia-chan-negó Ichimaru.

-Vano Gin, estarán bien-le dijo Matsumoto al oído.

-Está bien, pero si le haces algo-amenazo Gin a Ichigo.

-Él está herido Ichimaru-san-comento Orihime. Los demás terminaron saliendo de la habitación no sin antes Gin amenazar a Ichigo otra vez con castrarlo si se atrevía a tocarla. Rukia busco en el baño un botiquín y regreso a sentarse a su lado.

-Oye Rukia-la llamo.

-¿Qué pasa Ichigo?-le pregunto mientras preparaba las medicinas. Él se inmuto y solo la observo mientras preparaba las cosas para curarlo.

-También me gustaría-respondió al fin, ella la miro confundida.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ser tu amigo, Rukia-le dijo sonriendo. Rukia también le dio una sonrisa sincera al escuchar como la llamaba por su nombre en vez de darle apodos como siempre. Saco del botiquín una compresa para la fiebre bajo la profunda mirada de él. Ella quería en ese momento decir todo lo que sentía, pero estaba seguro de que el no sentía lo mismo, tal vez era mejor ser amigos como sucedió con Kaien hace mucho tiempo, y solo de esa manera ella ya no sentiría nada por él.

-También me gustaría-le dijo Rukia sonriéndole. Ichigo sonrió como un crio y se tomó una pastilla y al instante entrarle sueño y quedarse dormido. Rukia jugo con sus mechones un rato, a veces podía ser muy tierno, pero él era guapo y eso Rukia lo tenía muy claro. Apoyo su cabeza en el borde la cama y se entregó en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>-Una hermosa mujer de brillantes orbes azules, cabello negro ceniza y piel blanca, caminaba por los grandes pasillos de la mansión bastante apresurada, se había perdido algunas veces debido al tamaño y al montón de habitaciones en el lugar. Cuando por fin consiguió dar con la cocina, abrió la puerta encontrándose con un enorme desastre, comida por todos lados, suelo, paredes ¡Hasta en el techo! Y un montón de materiales de cocina dispersos en el suelo y el mesón, y no olvidar el montón de platos y utensilios en el fregadero.<p>

-¡Rukia ¿Qué has hecho?!-grito la mujer.

-¡Feliz día de las madres!-grito la pequeña pelinegra con una bandeja en sus pequeños manos.

La pequeña pelinegra de ojos morados llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido turquesa que estaba cubierto de chocolate, harina al igual que su cabello, su rostro estaba manchado con rastros de azúcar, la niña sonrió y la molestia de la mujer desapareció. La pequeña le entrego unas galletas en forma de un conejo deformado, y otras de un muñeco de color verde muy bien hechas. Sonrió más al saber que Byakuya había hecho galletas del embajador de algas y Rukia de su conejo favorito Chappy.-De tal palo, tal astilla-pensó.

-Feliz día Hisana-le dijo el oji gris abrazándola. Ella le beso dándole las gracias, la pelinegra hizo un tierno puchero.

-Yo salude a mama primero, no es justo-replico la niña mirando a su padre, quien sonrió al verla de esa forma.-Yo también quiero un beso de mi mama. La mujer se colocó a su altura y beso su frente haciéndola feliz, las lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de la peli negra haciendo que Rukia se entristeciera y rápidamente las limpiara.

-Mama es más bonita cuando sonríe-le dijo.

-Gracias-le dijo la mujer para darle un abrazo a la niña.

* * *

><p>-Ichigo abrió los ojos con pesadez, se enderezo en la colcha y bostezo estirando sus musculosos brazos, los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo invadieron, observo a la pelinegra quien dormía a su lado, sonrió para luego colocar unos mechones tras su oreja, iba a apartarse cuando escucho el débil sollozo de Rukia.<p>

-Mamá-murmuro con tristeza. Ichigo abrió los ojos con sorpresa y acaricio su cabeza, él no podía ayudarlo, tenía la suerte de tener a ambos padres vivos, aunque no estuvieran todo el tiempo, los tenía, en cambio ella había perdido a su madre el sabia lo mucho que ella amo a su difunta madre, y que la muerta de esta era algo que aun ella no había afrontado bien del todo, sabía lo que era una sonrisa falsa y pretender que estas bien, y eso es algo típico de Rukia: Fingir, mentir. Con cuidado y sin despertarla, la acomodo más a su lado, abrazándola. Luego sonrió y volvió a conciliar el sueño.

* * *

><p>-Rukia abrió sus ojos y se revolvió en la cama. Se sorprendió al ver a Ichigo en frente suyo, abrazándola. Recordó las escenas del día anterior cuando ellos se prometieron ser amigos. Con cuidado quito el brazo de este y se apartó un poco. Ichigo se estremeció y despertó, y miro a la joven que aún estaba en frente de él, sin querer se sonrojo. Aparto la vista de sus ojos y ella aprovecho para colocar una mano en su frente.<p>

-ya no tienes fiebre Ichigo-le dijo levantándose de la cama.

-¿Me llamaste Ichigo?-le pregunto sorprendido.

-Sí, es tu nombre idiota-le dijo dándole un golpecito y luego encerrarse en el baño. El gruño. Se quedó tendido en las sabanas aspirando el olor a fresas de Rukia muy contento y con una sonrisa de estúpido en su rostro. Rukia se bañó con agua tibia, se vistió y salió con una toalla secando sus mechones empapados, al ver al peli naranjo enredado en las sabanas, no le prestó atención y se dirigió al ropero a tomar un abrigo.

-¿Qué es lo que haces Ichigo?-le pregunto con curiosidad.

-¡Rukia!-grito asustado, y ante la risa burlona de la pelinegra, Ichigo salto de la cama por el susto, haciendo que este se cayera en el suelo con las sabanas aun enrolladas al cuerpo del peli naranja.

-¿No te habías dado cuenta de que Salí del baño?-se carcajeo, el gruño. Y por la divertida mueca del chico, Rukia dedujo que no fue así.

-Cállate maldita-dijo mientras intentaba quitarse las sabanas enrolladas.

-Ve a darte un baño idiota-el suspiro he hizo caso de su orden, agarro su toalla y fue a darse un relajante baño.

El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad, luego de un rato todos ya estaban en la mesa disfrutando de la comida y hablando sobre cualquier tema, todos se sorprendieron de ver a un Ichigo que se había recuperado bastante rápido, mientras Kon molestaba a la pelinegra, Ichigo se preguntaba por qué sus hermanas junto con la pelirosa estaban asustadas, bajo la mirada sonriente de Gin. Rukia vio como Kaien paseaba alegremente con Miyako, y decidió disculparse con ambos, pero Miyako la perdono rápidamente ya que se trató de un accidente y además de que ella estaba en peligro en ese momento, eso era un alivio para ella. Luego de eso todos fueron a la playa, Rukia leía un libro bajo la sombrilla, y de vez en cuando les echaba una mirada a sus amigos, rio un poco al ver a cierta rubia enterrar vivo al pobre de Shinji en la arena, después de que este mirara a otra mujer en traje de baño. Momo estaba con Hitsugaya, mientras que este hervía de celos viendo como muchos hombres contemplaban la figura de su novia, muchos huían de la cara de mala leche del chico. Gin y Matsumoto no estaban ahí, y podría asegurar de que estaban solos en algún lugar de la playa ya que quizá ambos querían intimidad. Ishida, Inoue jugaban un alegre partido de voleibol con Mashiro y Rose. Yuzu, Kon Karin Yachiru, Jinta e Ichigo jugaban con la arena intentando hacer un intento de castillo que termino convirtiéndose en un deforme Chappy que hizo la castaña.

-¡Nee-san! ¡Ven con nosotros!-la llamo Kon, y lo pensó por un momento, cerro su libro marcando la página donde se quedó y lo guardo en su bolsa, y se encamino dónde estaban Ichigo y los demás.

-¡Mira Rukia-chan! ¡Chappy!-grito Yuzu y Karin y Ichigo suspiraron al ver a las dos gritar como infantes al ver un Chappy de arena.

-Parecen unas crías-les dijo Ichigo, ambas la fulminaron con la mirada.-No entiendo cómo les gusta ese conejo estúpido.

-¡Chappy no es estúpido!-ambas gritaron al unísono, Rukia le dio una patada y Yuzu un golpe en la cara, dejando al pobre peli naranja tirado en la arena. Todos rieron al verlos, incluso Matsumoto y gin habían regresado y todos se burlaron de Ichigo. Matsumoto se acercó a Rukia, y les dio una señal a las demás, y sin previo aviso cargaron a la pelinegra llevándola a otro lugar, quedando todos los chicos confundidos por su repentina acción.

* * *

><p>-Matsumoto por fin dejo de correr con las demás y tumbaron a Rukia en la arena, bastante alejadas de donde estaba todos los chicos, Rukia se sintió rodeada, todas la miraban burlonas, y sabía lo que venía ahora.<p>

-¡Rukia-chan! ¡Dinos que ocurrió con Ichigo-san anoche!-Momo rompió el silencio tomándola por los hombros, ella confundido solo suspiro, no había pasado realmente nada.

-No ocurrió nada con Ichigo-les explico.-Solo le cure las heridas y dormimos.

-¡Rukia-chan y Ichigo tuvieron una noche de pasión!-grito Mashiro mientras daba saltitos emocionada.

-¡No nos mientas Rukia!-le grito la peli naranja.- ¿Ahora a "eso" lo llaman dormir?-le dijo sonriendo pícaramente, ella se sonrojo.

-¡No hicimos nada! ¡Es la verdad!-les repitió.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Entonces Kurosaki-kun y Kurosaki-san…!-hablo Inoue sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-¡No!-negó rápidamente.-No es lo ustedes piensas, solo dormimos y ya.

-Ya dejen de molestarla estúpidas-gruño Hiyori, Rukia le agradeció internamente de que ella se encontrara ahí.

-No entiendo de que hablan-una confundida Yuzu hablo, Yachiru se aclaró la garganta para explicarle.

-Cuando Ichi, y Ruki se quieren mucho pero mucho mucho-comenzó a explicarle.

-¡Yachiru No le expliques eso a Yuzu!-la regaño Karin que ya estaba roja de solo pensarlo.

-¡Estoy segura de que ocurrió algo más!-grito momo, las demás la apoyaron enseguida.

-¡Cuéntanos Kurosaki-san!-le rogo Inoue con ojos de cachorrita.

-está bien-suspiro haciendo felices a sus amigas.-Decidimos llevarnos mejor…Solo somos amigos. Las chicas se decepcionaron al oir la explicación de la morena, la miraron triste, incluso Yuzu y Karin, porque ellas sabían que ser amigo del chico que te gusta no es algo tan sencillo.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué ocurrió con Rukia-chan ayer?-pregunto Gin sonriendo de una forma retorcida hacia Ichigo, este trago duro.<p>

-¡Mi hermosa Nee-san!-lloraba Kon a mares.

-No pasó nada-suspiro.-Solo me cuido y fuimos a dormir.

-¿Eso es todo?-se preguntó Rose decepcionado.

-¿te la follastes o no?-pregunto directamente Shinji. Todos miraron sorprendidos al rubio por ser tan directo.- ¿Qué miran idiotas? Solo estoy preguntado, todos estamos claro que ya lo hemos hecho con nuestra novia-sonrió.

-¡Claro que no!-grito un sonrojado peliblanco.

-Oh vamos Hitsugaya-kun, debe ser muy buena-le sonrió Hirako causando que el peli blanco lo golpeara.

-Ichigo-san y Rukia-chan hacen buena pareja-hablo un desinteresado pelirrojo.

-Concuerdo con el pequeño-dijo el rubio.

-¡Joder! ¡No pasó nada!-grito colérico.

-¿Entonces que paso exactamente?-pregunto Gin.

-Solo hablamos sobre llevarnos mejor, y fuimos a dormir, ¡Solo dormir!

-¡Vaya que idiota resulto ser Kurosaki!-dijo Kensei.

-Cállense ya idiotas, solo somos amigos. Todos los hombres lo miraron decepcionados, hasta el peli blanco lo miro de esa forma, estaba más que claro su gran interés en la morena, y ser amigo de la chica que te gusta, no es nada fácil. Luego de aquella incomoda conversación por parte de ambos grupos, luego todos continuaron divirtiéndose en la playa, Ichigo jugo con Jinta y los chicos y las chicas tomaban un coctel en el bar, así pasaron todos aquel día, divirtiéndose en grupo.

* * *

><p>-El avión comenzó a aterrizar y una emocionada chica, recogió sus pertenencias para salir con una gran multitud de gente algunos salían para encontrarse con su familia, el amor de su vida, ir de vacaciones o para regresar a su hogar luego de un agitado viaje. De allí la chica tenía un extraño color de cabello morados, ojos brillantes amarillos, con una buena y proporcionada figura. Luego de salir y recoger sus maletas, salió a esperar a un taxi que la llevara a su destino, luego de un rato este apareció y se metió dentro de este, mientras veía por la ventana el cielo nocturno, una sonrisa tan brillante como la luna en ese momento se dibujó en su rostro, cerro los ojos y suspiro-<p>

-Estoy de vuelta-dijo en susurro.-Ichigo.


End file.
